


Save The Best For Last

by hanatabi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Bearded Steve Rogers, Birthday Smut, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes in Lingerie, Burn Baby BURN!!!, Crossdressing Kink, Dress Up, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Panties, Panties Kink, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers, good guy Brock Rumlow, porn with so many plot
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 95,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanatabi/pseuds/hanatabi
Summary: หลังจากคบกันมาได้สี่เดือน สตีฟ โรเจอร์ก็ไม่ยอมมีอะไรกับบัคกี้ บาร์นส์เสียที จนก่อนถึงวันเกิดของสตีฟหนึ่งอาทิตย์ บัคกี้ก็นึกไอเดียดีๆที่จะทำให้สตีฟตบะแตกได้แล้ว





	1. What do you think if I’m doing this for him on his birthday?

**Author's Note:**

> เรื่องสั้นวู่วามที่กะไว้ประมาณ 5 ตอนค่ะ  
> เหตุเกิดนี่ไม่มีอะไรมากเลย แค่ไปเปิดเจอเวป candymanfashion.com แล้วก็ตู้ม เป็นโกโก้ครันช์  
> aka อยากเห็นบัคกี้(หรือเซบ) ใส่ชุดชั้นในลูกไม้เสยๆ  
> 🌝

“เจมส์ บูคานัน บาร์นส์!!!!” เสียงของนาตาชา โรมานอฟตะโกนดังขึ้นอย่างหงุดหงิดมาจากห้องนอนของเธอ ทำเอาเจ้าของชื่อที่อยู่ในห้องนอนฝั่งตรงข้ามของตัวเองสะดุ้งเฮือกอย่างตกใจ

 

“มีอะไรหรอแนท” บัคกี้แอบแง้มประตูเปิดออกแล้วถามรูมเมทของเขาด้วยความหวาดหวั่นเล็กน้อย เขาโผล่ออกไปเพียงแค่ครึ่งหน้าเพื่อมองไปยังห้องนอนของรูมเมทที่อยู่ฝั่งตรงข้าม เมื่อบัคกี้เห็นหน้าตาของนาตาชา เขาก็กลับตัวลีบกว่าเดิม

 

นาตาชายืนกอดอกมองไปยังห้องของบัคกี้พร้อมกับประตูห้องที่เปิดอ้าทำให้มองเห็นห้องนอนด้านในของนาตาชาได้ชัดแจ๋ว

 

เมื่อมองจากห้องนอนของบัคกี้แล้ว ภายในห้องนอนของนาตาชาก็ค่อนข้างสะอาดเป็นระเบียบเรียบร้อย แต่เมื่อสังเกตดีๆ จะเห็นได้ว่ามีกองเสื้อผ้าที่โผล่พ้นออกมาจากตู้ เหมือนกับว่ามีคนพยายามยัดใส่ตู้แล้วแต่ยัดไม่ลง แถมยังมีบางตัวที่ระเนระนาดอยู่บนพื้นอีกด้วย

 

“นายรื้ออะไรในตู้เสื้อผ้าฉันอะ” นาตาชายืนกอดอกถาม สีหน้าของเธอราบเรียบ แต่บัคกี้รู้ดีว่าภายใต้หน้าที่นิ่งสงบนั่นแฝงไปด้วยความหงุดหงิดมากเพียงใด ทำเอาเขาหน้าซีดเป็นไก่ต้มเลยทีเดียว

 

“ปะ...เปล่านะ” บัคกี้ตอบ เสียงของเขาสั่นเครือ และใช่แล้ว เขาโกหก หน้าตาเลิ่กลั่กของเขาทำให้ใครๆก็ดูออก ไม่ต้องถึงขนาดผู้หญิงที่อ่านใจคนอื่นเก่งขนาดนาตาชาก็รับรู้ได้

 

“นาย มา รื้อ หา อะ ไร ใน ตู้ เสื้อ ผ้า ของ ฉัน” นาตาชาถามอย่างหงุดหงิด เธอเน้นทุกคำพูดที่กล่าวออกมาจนหน้าของคนฟังที่แอบอยู่ในห้องฝั่งตรงข้ามซีดเผือกไปหมดทั้งตัวแล้ว

 

“ก็...แค่...” เขากำลังหาข้ออ้าง คำตอบอันตะกุกตะกักทำให้สีหน้าของนาตาชาน่ากลัวยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก “คลินท์! คลินท์บอกให้หาของให้หน่อย” อยู่ดีๆชื่อแฟนหนุ่มของนาตาชาก็หลุดปากออกมา บัคกี้เพียงแต่คิดในใจว่าขอโทษนะที่ต้องอ้างชื่อนาย ไม่เช่นนั้นแล้วนาตาชาคงไม่หายโมโหแน่ๆ

 

“คลินท์? หมอนั่นจะเอากองชุดชั้นในของฉันไปทำไม” นาตาชาเอียงคอถาม เธอรู้อยู่แล้วว่าเป็นฝีมือของใครจึงถามหยั่งเชิงรูมเมทของตัวเองดู บัคกี้ได้ยินเช่นนั้นก็รู้ว่าตัวเองไม่รอดแน่ๆ เขารีบหดตัวเข้าห้องของตัวเอง แต่ยังไม่ทันได้ปิดประตู นาตาชาก็เดินมาผลักประตูออกดังปัง ทำเอาบัคกี้เซจนล้มลงกับพื้นในห้องนอนของตัวเอง

 

!!

 

!!!!

 

!!!!!!

 

“...”

 

“นาย...”

 

สิ่งที่ทำให้นาตาชาหยุดชะงัก พร้อมกับอ้าปากค้างด้วยความตกใจ...

 

นั่นก็คือ...

 

รูมเมทของเธอ เจมส์ บูคานัน บาร์นส์ หรือบัคกี้นั้น...

 

กำลังใส่ชุดชั้นในของเธออยู่!!!!!

 

นั่นทำให้นาตาชาค่อยเพ่งมองชุดชั้นในของตนเองบนร่างกายของรูมเมทอย่างช้าๆ เธอมองพร้อมกับขมวดคิ้วไปด้วยในทุกๆอย่างที่เธอเห็น ตั้งแต่บราลูกไม้สีดำซีทรู ที่พอบัคกี้ใส่แล้วเห็นยอดอกเล็กๆชูชันขึ้นมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ (เพราะหมอนั่นไม่มีหน้าอกเลย บราเลยไม่เกาะที่หน้าอกยังไงหละ) ส่วนท่อนล่าง เธอเห็นเขาเอามือปกปิดตรงส่วนนั้นอย่างร้อนรน แต่ก็ไม่สามารถปกปิดได้หมด ทำให้นาตาชาเห็นเขาใส่กางเกงในสีดำ ซึ่งก็เป็นตัวที่เธอคิดว่าเป็นลูกไม้สีดำซีทรูเช่นกัน ถัดมาที่ขา เขาใส่ถุงน่องสีแดงบางๆ ด้านบนเป็นลูกไม้สีดำที่ต่อกับการ์เตอร์เบลท์ที่มีสายรั้งสีแดงขึ้นมาจนถึงเอว เมื่อนาตาชาค่อยๆมองกลับไปยังใบหน้าของรูมเมท ก็พบว่าหมอนั่นหน้าแดงก่ำเป็นลูกมะเขือเทศไปเรียบร้อย เธอแอบอดขำจนเผลอยิ้มออกมาอย่างเสียไม่ได้

 

“ใส่ซะขนาดนี้จะมาอายอะไรอีก” นาตาชาพูดพลางเดินลงไปนั่งบนเตียงนอนของบัคกี้ เธอเอามือทั้งสองค้ำไว้ที่เตียง นั่งไขว่ห้างแล้วมองลงมาที่ที่บัคกี้นอนอยู่บนพื้น

 

“ก็...มันก็อายที่ต้องให้เธอมาเห็นอะไรแบบนี้นี่นา” บัคกี้ตอบอย่างรวดเร็ว เขายังคงไม่กล้าสบตารูมเมทของตน เนื่องจากความอายที่บัคกี้ไม่คาดคิดว่านาตาชาจะต้องมาเห็นตัวเองในสภาพแบบนี้ และความรู้สึกผิดเล็กๆที่เอาของของคนอื่นมาโดยไม่ได้ขอ

 

“นายใส่ไม่ได้หรอก มันคนละไซส์กัน ถึงฉันกับนายจะขนาดตัวไม่ต่างกันมาก แต่ฉันก็เป็นผู้หญิงนะยะ” นาตาชาตอบพร้อมกับยิ้มมุมปาก ตอนนี้เธอไม่หงุดหงิดแล้ว ซ้ำยังอารมณ์ดีกว่าเดิมด้วยซ้ำ

 

“...” บัคกี้เม้มปากแล้วหันมามองเธอพร้อมกับขมวดคิ้วเป็นปม

 

“แล้วทำไมต้องเอาของฉันไปใส่ด้วยฮะ” นาตาชาถามหยั่งเชิง จริงๆเธอก็พอจะรู้สาเหตุเล็กๆที่ว่าทำไมบัคกี้ถึงต้องเอาชุดชั้นในของเธอมาใส่อยู่เหมือนกัน

 

“ก็...ก็อาทิตย์หน้าเป็นวันเกิดสตีฟ...” บัคกี้ค่อยๆพูดออกมาด้วยความเขินอาย

 

บิงโก นั่นไงหละ สาเหตุหลักตามที่เธอคิดไว้จริงๆเสียด้วย

 

“แล้ว...ฉันกับสตีฟก็คบกันมาสี่เดือนแล้ว...” เขาพูดต่อ นาตาชาพยักหน้ารับรู้ ใช่แล้ว รูมเมทของเธอเพิ่งคบกับเพื่อนสนิทได้สี่เดือน ผู้ชายผู้โชคดี (หรือโชคร้ายกันนะ) คนนั้นคือสตีฟ โรเจอร์ ซึ่งเขาก็เป็นเพื่อนสนิทเธอด้วยเช่นกัน

 

“อ่าฮะ นายจะย้อนความไปตั้งแต่ตอนเจอหมอนั่นครั้งแรกตั้งแต่เจ็ดขว...” ยังไม่ทันสิ้นประโยคของนาตาชา บัคกี้ก็ขัดขึ้นมาทันที

 

“หมอนั่นไม่ยอมมีเซ็กส์ด้วยซักทีจนฉันจะเป็นบ้าอยู่แล้ว!!!” เขาตะโกนขึ้นมาสุดเสียงพร้อมกับสีหน้าแดงก่ำ ทำเอานาตาชาเบิกตาโพลง เธอแอบตกใจกับคำตอบของรูมเมทไม่น้อย

 

“เรากอดกัน จูบกัน แต่ก็แค่นั้น สตีฟเคยเห็นฉันโป๊ ซึ่งจริงๆตอนนั้นก็ตั้งใจอ่อยด้วยนะ แถมฉันยังเคยเห็นหมอนั่นช่วยตัวเองโดยครางชื่อฉันอีก แต่สตีฟก็ไม่ทำอะไรเลย! ทำไมหมอนั่นถึงไม่ยอมมีเซ็กส์กับฉันซักทีอ่ะ!” บัคกี้พูดต่ออย่างรวดเร็วจนหอบแฮ่กๆ นาตาชาได้ยินดังนั้นก็นึกสงสารเพื่อนของตัวเองจริงๆ

 

“นายไม่คิดบ้างหรอที่สตีฟไม่อยากมีเซ็กส์กับนายเพราะเขาไม่อยากมี” เธอถาม ทำให้บัคกี้หน้าซีดเป็นไก่ต้มหนักกว่าเดิม “แล้วนายก็เลยคิดว่าจะใส่แบบนี้ให้สตีฟเห็น เขาจะได้มีอารมณ์อยากปล้ำนายขึ้นมาบ้างงั้นหรอ” นาตาชาถามต่อ ใบหน้าของเธอยิ้มขึ้นมาเพราะกำลังคิดถึงเรื่องสนุกๆต่อจากนี้

 

“ก็ใช่ไง เผื่อหมอนั่นอาจจะมีอารมณ์อยากมีเซ็กส์กับฉันบ้าง...” บัคกี้ตอบทันที “หรือว่าฉันไม่เซ็กซี่ ไม่มีเซ็กส์แอพพีล หรือจริงๆแล้วเขาไม่ได้ชอบฉันขนาดนั้นหรอ!!!” เขาพูดต่อ ทั้งๆที่เป็นสิ่งที่บัคกี้พูดออกมาเองแท้ๆ แต่เขากลับรู้สึกแย่กับคำพูดตัวเอง จนเขาคิดว่า หรือสตีฟไม่ได้ชอบเขาขนาดนั้นและไม่อยากมีเซ็กส์กับเขาจริงๆ เมื่อคิดแบบนั้นแล้วตาทั้งสองของเขาก็เริ่มชื้นๆขึ้นมา

 

“บ้าน่าบาร์นส์ สตีฟรักนายจะตาย แถมใครๆก็ยกให้นายเป็นเซ็กซี่สตาร์แห่งบริษัทถึงสองปีติดเลยนะ สตีฟก็ต้องคิดว่านายเซ็กซี่อยู่แล้ว” นาตาชาตอบ เมื่อเธอเห็นเพื่อนทำหน้าจะร้องไห้อยู่รอมร่อ เธอเลยหาคำตอบที่จะทำให้บัคกี้หายเศร้าไปได้หน่อยนึง แต่นั่นก็ไม่ทำให้สีหน้าของบัคกี้ผ่อนคลายไปมากกว่าเดิมเท่าไหร่

 

“เป็นถึงเซ็กซี่สตาร์ของบริษัท แต่แฟนไม่ยอมนอนด้วยเนี่ยนะ!!!” บัคกี้พูดต่อด้วยความร้อนรนและกระวนกระวายใจ “ฉันก็เลยจะทำแบบนี้ในวันเกิดสตีฟ ให้หมอนั่นตบะแตกแล้วสตีฟจะได้ปล้ำฉันซักที”

 

“ตายแล้วคุณบาร์นส์ อดอยากปากแห้งมาจากไหนกัน” นาตาชาถามกลับอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

“สี่เดือนไงแนท! สี่เดือน!! สี่เดือนที่ฉันมีมือขวา ดิลโด้ กับไวเบรเตอร์เป็นแฟนไปพร้อมๆกับสตีฟยังไงหละ!!!!” บัคกี้ตะโกนตอบอย่างไม่อายเลยว่าห้องข้างๆจะได้ยินไปขนาดไหน ทำเอานาตาชาหัวเราะไม่หยุด

 

“ฮ่าๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ ฉันหละสงสารนายจริงๆบัคกี้ ไหนมาดูซิ นายอยากให้ฉันช่วยจัดการอะไรได้บ้าง” นาตาชาพูดพร้อมตบแปะๆที่เตียงข้างๆตัวเอง เป็นสัญญาณบอกให้บัคกี้เดินมานั่งข้างๆเธอ

 

เมื่อบัคกี้เห็นดังนั้นจึงค่อยๆลุกจากพื้นที่ตัวเองนั่งอยู่ มือข้างขวายันที่พื้นส่วนมือข้างซ้ายก็ปิดตรงนั้นของตัวเองเอาไว้ด้วย

 

“นายคิดว่าฉันไม่เคยเห็นของนาย หรือนายไม่เคยเห็นของฉันหรือยังไง จะมาอายอะไรกับฉันที่เป็นรูมเมทนายมา 10 ปีกันยะ” นาตาชาเท้าคางถามพร้อมมองไปที่บัคกี้ ตั้งแต่หัวจนถึงเท้าแล้วก็กลับมาสบตาเขาอีกที

 

บัคกี้ก็คิดว่าถูกของเธอ จริงอยู่ที่พวกเขาอยู่ด้วยกันมา 10 ปี เป็นรูมเมทกันมาตั้งแต่อายุ 15 ผ่านอะไรต่อมิอะไรด้วยกันมาหมดแล้ว ทั้งบัคกี้บอกนาตาชาเป็นคนแรกว่าชอบผู้ชายตอนเกรดสิบ (ซึ่งนั่นก็เป็นสิ่งที่เธอรู้อยู่แล้วตั้งแต่ได้เป็นเพื่อนกับบัคกี้ตอนอายุ 12) รักแรกของบัคกี้ (ซึ่งก็คือสตีฟ) แฟนคนแรก เซ็กส์ครั้งแรก ซึ่งเรื่องเหล่านี้ทั้งบัคกี้และนาตาชาต่างก็เล่าสู่กันฟังเสมอ แต่บางทีบัคกี้ก็คิดว่า เรื่องรสนิยมบางอย่างมันก็ค่อนข้างส่วนตัว บางทีเขาก็อายที่จะให้รูมเมทมารับรู้เรื่องแบบนี้เหมือนกันนะ

 

แต่ในที่สุดบัคกี้เดินมานั่งลงข้างๆนาตาชาได้เสียที เขาผ่อนคลายมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม มือทั้งสองผสานกันขางบนตักของตัวเอง ถึงบัคกี้จะไม่ได้ปกปิดตรงนั้นของตัวเองมากเหมือนก่อนหน้านี้ แต่ก็พยายามทำให้รูมเมทของเขาเห็นตรงนั้นของเขาเองให้น้อยที่สุดเท่าที่เป็นไปได้

 

“ไม่น่าเชื่อว่านายจะชอบรสนิยมอะไรแบบนี้” นาตาชาพูดหยอกล้อ

 

“มะ...ไม่ใช่ซักหน่อย” บัคกี้หันขวับไปพูดกับรูมเมทของตัวเองอย่างเขินอาย

 

“โถบาร์นส์ ฉันก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไร ฉันเองยังชอบใส่ไปหาคลินท์เลย มา ไหนให้แม่ดูซิ...” นาตาชากวาดตามองชัดๆอีกรอบ “โอเค นายใส่กางเกงในผู้หญิงไม่ได้แน่ๆ เพราะมันเห็นไอ้นั่นของนายหมดเลย” เธอเริ่มวิเคราะห์อย่างจริงจัง

 

“เจ็บด้วย มันรัดแน่นเกินไปอ่ะ” บัคกี้ตอบ

 

“ส่วนบรา...จริงๆนายไม่ต้องใส่ก็ได้ แต่ถ้าอยากใส่ นายต้องใส่แบบที่มันไม่มีคัพหน้าอกนะ ไม่งั้นมันจะห้อยลงมาแบบนี้” เธอจิ้มลงไปยังบริเวณบราที่ห้อยลงมา “มันเห็นหน้าอกนาย แต่มันไม่ได้ดูเซ็กซี่เพราะมันไม่พอดีกับหน้าอกนาย” เธอพูดต่อ บัคกี้มองลงไปที่หน้าอกของตนเอง ซึ่งก็จริงอย่างที่นาตาชาว่า มันไม่เซ็กซี่เลยซักนิด

 

“ฉันว่ามันต้องมีร้านของผู้ชายที่ขายแบบนี้นะ” นาตาชาถามต่อ “ฉันว่ากางเกงในน่ะมีชัวร์ แต่บรานี่ฉันไม่แน่ใจ” เธอถามต่อพร้อมเอามือเท้าคางอย่างใช้ความคิด

 

“มันต้องมีสิ แต่ตอนนี้ฉันแค่อยากรู้ว่าถ้าฉันใส่แล้วมันจะเป็นยังไง” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เขาหันมามองหน้าเธออย่างเต็มตัว ตอนนี้บัคกี้เริ่มจะไม่อายกับเธอเท่าไหร่แล้ว “ถ้าไม่ติดเรื่องไซส์ หรือเพศ เธอคิดว่าไงถ้าฉันใส่แบบนี้ไปหาสตีฟ” เขาถามต่อด้วยสีหน้าจริงจัง

 

“ฉันว่า...นายใส่แบบนี้ก็ดีนะ สมมติถ้าฉันเป็นผู้ชาย...ไม่สิ ถ้าฉันเป็นสตีฟก็คงอยากปล้ำนายแหละ” นาตาชาตอบพร้อมกับยิ้มอย่างสนุกสนาน

 

“จริงๆสีดำก็เซ็กซี่ดี แต่สำหรับครั้งแรกของสตีฟกับนาย เอาสีขาวหรือสีนู้ดดีมั้ย แบบให้อารมณ์ว่านายยังเวอร์จิ้นอยู่ ทั้งๆที่นายก็ไม่เวอร์จิ้นแล้ว” เธอพูดต่อพร้อมหันไปยิ้มให้อย่างกวนๆ บัคกี้มองแล้วก็ทำได้เพียงกลอกตาให้เธอ

 

เขาพยายามคิดตามที่นาตาชาพูด ซึ่งสิ่งที่เธอพูดก็ดูฟังขึ้น หลายๆครั้งที่เขามาปรึกษาปัญหาความรัก หรือเรื่องเซ็กส์กับนาตาชา เธอก็ให้คำปรึกษาที่ดี พร้อมกับช่วยค้นคว้าอะไรหลายๆอย่างไปด้วยกัน บัคกี้จึงสรุปได้ว่า เรื่องนี้ การเลือกสีชุดชั้นในคงต้องปล่อยให้เป็นหน้าที่ของเธอคงดีที่สุด

 

“งั้นแนท...ไปช่วยเลือกซื้อหน่อยสิ” บัคกี้ถามต่อด้วยสีหน้ากังวลใจ เขาเอื้อมมือไปจับมือทั้งสองข้างของรูมเมทพร้อมกับพยายามอ้อนเธอสุดชีวิต

 

“ได้อยู่แล้ว เรื่องสนุกๆแบบนี้มีหรือฉันจะพลาด ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอกบัคกี้” นาตาชาตอบพร้อมยิ้มให้ แต่พอบัคกี้จะพูดต่อ เธอก็ขัดขึ้นมา

 

“แต่มีข้อแม้...”

 

“ข้อแม้อะไร ว่ามาเลย ฉันยอมทำทุกอย่าง” เขากล่าว

 

“ยอมทำจริงนะ” นาตาชาย้ำอีกที

 

“แน่นอน!” บัคกี้ตอบด้วยสีหน้ามั่นใจ

 

“ซื้อเสื้อใน กางเกงใน การ์เตอร์เบลท์แล้วก็ถุงน่องคืนฉันมาด้วย ใส่ไปกี่ชิ้นก็ซื้อคืนมาอีกเท่านึงนะยะ” นาตาชาตอบกลับอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

!!!

 

เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินดังนั้นก็เบิกตาโพลง ตอนแรกเขาคิดว่ารูมเมทจะใช้เขาเยี่ยงทาส หรือสั่งให้เขาซักผ้าติดต่อกันสองเดือนเสียอีก แต่บัคกี้คิดว่าอย่างนี้ก็ดีเหมือนกัน เพราะการเป็นคนใช้ให้นาตาชา โรมานอฟนี่ไม่สนุกเลยจริงๆ

 

 

 

 

 

—♥︎—

 

 

 

จบตอนแรกแล้วค่าาาาา กราบขอบพระคุณทุกคนที่หลงเข้ามาอ่าน นี่เป็นฟิคแรกที่แต่งเลย ภาษาอาจจะแปลกๆไปบ้างก็ขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี้ด้วยนะคะ (แต่ว่าจะพยายามพัฒนาต่อไปเรื่อยๆเลยค่ะ)

 

จริงๆที่อยากแต่งไม่ใช่อะไรมากค่ะ แค่อยากเห็นบัคกี้(หรือก็คืออยากเห็นเซบ)ใส่ชุดชั้นในเท่านั้นเองค่ะ 🌝 /ซับเลือด แล้วก็ดันไปเห็นเวปขายชุดชั้นในผู้ชายแบบเซ็กซี่ๆพอดี เลยทำให้เกิดออกมาเป็นฟิควู่วามนี้ค่ะ 555555555

 

ส่วนเซ็ทติ้งของเรื่องนี้ แน่นอนเป็น AU ค่ะ เรื่องราวตอนนี้คือตอนที่สตีฟอายุ 24 ส่วนบัคกี้ 25 เพิ่งเรียนจบวัยกำลังขบเผาะพอดี จะมีตัวละครอะไรมาเพิ่มเติมอีก รอติดตามกันนะคะ 😉

 

บัคกี้ในเรื่องก็จะ twinkๆประมาณนี้

 

สตีฟก็จะมีหนวดเซ็กซี่ๆแบบนี้

 

ส่วนชุดชั้นในที่บัคกี้เอาของนาตาชามาใส่คืออะไรแบบนี้ [https://ww.victoriassecret.com/sale/bras-semi-annual-sale/strappy-lace-balconet-bra-very-sexy?ProductID=415692](https://ww.victoriassecret.com/sale/bras-semi-annual-sale/strappy-lace-balconet-bra-very-sexy?ProductID=415692&CatalogueType=OLS&colorCode=FG5)

กางเกงใน [https://ww.victoriassecret.com/sale/bras-semi-annual-sale/lace-up-thong-panty-the-lacie?ProductID=411037](https://ww.victoriassecret.com/sale/bras-semi-annual-sale/lace-up-thong-panty-the-lacie?ProductID=411037&CatalogueType=OLS&origin=pRecommend)

การ์เตอร์เบลท์และถุงน่องประมาณๆนี้ <https://goo.gl/images/CPLrPL>

 

🌝

 

ด้วยรักและชุดชั้นใน 🌝🌝🌝🌝

hAnatabi เองค่ะ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> หรือไปเม้ามอยกันได้ที่ twitter : @hAnatabi ได้เลยนะคะ  
> ข่อมข่าาา


	2. I wanna treat my boyfriend nice and slow, but all I did is suffering him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ไม่ใช่สตีฟ โรเจอร์จะไม่รู้ว่าแฟนของเขา บัคกี้ บาร์นส์กำลังพยายามอ่อยเขาอยู่ จริงๆแล้วเขาอยากทดสอบความอดทนและอยากเห็นมุขอ่อยใหม่ๆที่บัคกี้จะสรรหามาใช้ต่างหาก

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนนี้เป็นตอนสั้นๆที่เป็นมุมมองของสตีฟ และเรื่องราวในอดีตกว่าจะมาเป็นแฟนกันของสตีฟและบัคกี้ค่ะ
> 
> ปล. ชื่อตอนจะยาวไปไหน ถถถถถถถถถ

สิ่งที่ทำให้ สตีเว่น แกรนท์ โรเจอร์ ค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าแฟนของเขา เจมส์ บูคานัน บาร์นส์ หรือบัคกี้นั้นกำลังกระวนกระวายเกี่ยวกับเรื่องความสัมพันธ์ของเขาสองคน หรือพูดอีกแบบก็คือ บัคกี้กำลังว้าวุ่นเรื่องที่สตีฟไม่ยอมมีเซ็กส์กับเขา นั่นก็เพราะว่าสตีฟกำลังแกล้งบัคกี้อยู่ต่างหาก

 

ก่อนจะมาคบกันเป็นแฟนอย่างจริงจัง สตีฟและบัคกี้เคยเป็นเพื่อนสมัยเด็กกันมาก่อน ทั้งสองเจอกันครั้งแรกตอนสตีฟอายุ 6 ขวบ ส่วนบัคกี้ 7 ขวบ เพราะเขาสองคนอาศัยอยู่ในละแวกบ้านเดียวกัน จึงทำให้บัคกี้ชอบไปอยู่กับสตีฟที่บ้านตลอดเวลาจนซาร่า แม่ของสตีฟบอกให้บัคกี้ย้ายมาอยู่ด้วยกันเลย และสตีฟก็ชอบไปเล่นที่บ้านบัคกี้บ่อยมาก จนจอร์จและวินนีเฟรด บาร์นส์ พ่อกับแม่ของบัคกี้แทบจะรับสตีฟเป็นลูกชายคนที่สองอยู่แล้ว

 

ทั้งสองคนสนิทกันมาก ตัวติดกันตลอดเวลา เข้าโรงเรียนประถมที่เดียวกัน เรียกได้ว่าถ้าเห็นสตีฟก็ต้องเห็นบัคกี้อยู่ข้างๆเสมอ ถึงแม้ตอนเด็กๆสตีฟจะตัวเล็กกว่ามาตรฐานเด็กประถมทั่วไป แถมยังป่วยบ่อยกว่าปกติ แต่บัคกี้ก็ยังอยู่เคียงข้างเขาตลอดเวลา บัคกี้คอยปกป้องเขาจากแก๊งเด็กเกเรที่ชอบอัดเด็กตัวเล็กๆ จนกระทั่งเข้าเกรดเจ็ด บัคกี้เริ่มตีตัวออกห่างเขาเล็กน้อย ซึ่งบัคกี้มาสารภาพทีหลังว่าเขาแอบชอบสตีฟมากกว่าเพื่อนมาตั้งแต่ตอนนั้น

 

สตีฟและบัคกี้รู้จักกับนาตาชาตอนก่อนขึ้นเกรดเจ็ดเล็กน้อย ทำให้ทั้งสามคนสนิทกันอย่างเหนียวแน่น พอเริ่มเข้าเกรดเก้า สตีฟเริ่มตัวสูงขึ้น ตัวใหญ่ขึ้น กินเยอะขึ้น หนวดก็เริ่มขึ้น ทำให้เขาก้าวสู่วัยรุ่นอย่างเต็มตัว จนมีผู้หญิงในโรงเรียนหลายคนมาตีสนิทเขามากมาย มีหลายคนมาขอคบด้วย ไม่ว่าจะเป็นสาวเชียร์ลีดเดอร์ของโรงเรียนหรือสาวเนิร์ดใส่แว่นก็ตาม

 

ซึ่งช่วงเกรดเก้าเป็นต้นไป สตีฟที่เคยเป็นเด็กเนิร์ดตัวเล็กๆก็เปลี่ยนเป็นหนุ่มหล่อล่ำเอซนักกีฬาทีมอเมริกันฟุตบอลไปโดยสิ้นเชิง และช่วงนี้นี่เองที่ทำให้บัคกี้เริ่มตีตัวออกห่างจากสตีฟอย่างเห็นได้ชัดกว่าตอนเกรดเจ็ดอีก

 

หลังจากนั้น สตีฟก็เริ่มคบผู้หญิงที่เข้ามาบ้างประปราย ตั้งแต่ตอนนั้นจึงทำให้บัคกี้ตัวติดกับนาตาชาตลอดเวลากว่าเดิมจนเขาคิดว่าบัคกี้กับนาตาชาคบกับ แอบน้อยใจว่าบัคกี้คงจะเบื่อเขา หรืออย่างแย่ที่สุดคือเกลียดเขาแล้ว แต่บัคกี้ก็สารภาพทีหลังอีกว่าบัคกี้หวงเขามาก แถมยังหึงมากด้วย แต่บัคกี้ก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากไปอยู่กับนาตาชาเพื่อเบี่ยงเบนความสนใจ จะได้ไม่ต้องเห็นเขาเดทกับผู้หญิง

 

แต่ก็แน่นอนว่าหลังจากสตีฟเริ่มป๊อบปูล่า มีสาวสวยมาขอคบด้วยแล้ว บัคกี้ก็เริ่มคบคนอื่นด้วยเช่นกัน แถมยังเปลี่ยนบ่อยมากเป็นว่าเล่นจนสตีฟแอบเป็นห่วงไม่ได้ ซึ่งสตีฟมารู้ทีหลังว่าทุกคนที่บัคกี้คบด้วย และแน่นอนว่าต้องมีเซ็กส์ด้วยอยู่แล้วนั้นทั้งหมดเป็นผู้ชาย นั่นทำให้เขารู้สึกหงุดหงิดในใจนิดหน่อยตอนรู้เรื่อง ถึงแม้ตอนนี้เขาก็ยังหึงเรื่องผู้ชายทุกคนในอดีตของบัคกี้นิดหน่อย แต่เขาก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้กับเรื่องนั้นอยู่ดี

 

ในช่วงระหว่างไฮสคูล ทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้ต่างก็ห่างกันไป ทั้งเขาและบัคกี้ต่างก็มีแฟน ต้องซ้อมกีฬาทุกเย็น ส่วนบัคกี้ก็ปาร์ตี้แทบทุกคืน นานๆครั้งสตีฟถึงจะได้มาสังสรรค์กันที่ห้องของบัคกี้และนาตาชา ถึงจะเจอกันน้อยกว่าสมัยก่อนแต่ทั้งสองก็ยังคงสนิทกันเหมือนเดิม ได้พูดคุยกันแค่ระหว่างพักกลางวันบ้าง เจอกันที่ปาร์ตี้โดยบังเอิญบ้าง หรือไปเที่ยวด้วยกันบ้างตามวันหยุดต่างๆ ซึ่งความสัมพันธ์ของทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้ก็เป็นเช่นนี้ไปเรื่อยๆจนเรียนจบไฮสคูล

 

พอเข้ามหาลัย บัคกี้กับนาตาชาอยู่คณะวิศวกรรมศาสตร์เหมือนกันจึงอยู่หอพักในแคมปัสเดียวกัน ส่วนสตีฟอยู่คณะสถาปัตยกรรมศาสตร์ เขาได้รูมเมทเป็นเพื่อนร่วมคณะคือแซม วิลสัน หลังจากนั้นแซมก็กลายเป็นเพื่อนคู่หูของเขา และเป็นรูมเมทมาจนถึงปัจจุบัน

 

เมื่อเริ่มเรียนปีหนึ่ง สตีฟยุ่งกับงานที่คณะมากจนไม่มีเวลามีแฟน สตีฟต้องทำงานหนักมากจนถึงต้องเรียกให้บัคกี้มาช่วยงานของเขาบ้างเป็นครั้งคราว และตั้งแต่นั้นมาก็ทำให้บัคกี้กลับมาคุยกับเขาเหมือนตอนช่วงก่อนเกรดเก้าอีกครั้ง หลังจากนั้นไม่นานบัคกี้ก็เริ่มตัวติดกับสตีฟเหมือนเดิม ทำให้เขา นาตาชากับแซมรู้จักกัน ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็มาบอกทีหลังอีกว่า ตอนนั้นเขายังคงแอบชอบสตีฟอยู่นั่นแหละ แต่เขาอยากอยู่ใกล้ๆกันมากกว่าที่จะตีตัวออกห่างเพราะไปหึงกับแฟนเพื่อน นั่นทำให้บัคกี้คิดว่า ถึงเขาจะได้เป็นแค่เพื่อน แต่ได้เป็นเพื่อนสนิทที่สุดของสตีฟก็พอแล้ว

 

หลังจากนั้นทั้งสี่คนอยู่ด้วยกันบ่อยมากจนกลายเป็นเพื่อนสนิทกลุ่มเดียวกัน หรือพูดให้ถูกก็คือบัคกี้ไปขลุกอยู่ห้องสตีฟบ่อยมากจนสนิทกับแซม และสตีฟกับแซมก็มาห้องบัคกี้บ่อยจนแซมสนิทกับนาตาชาไปเรียบร้อย

 

เมื่อบัคกี้กับนาตาชาเรียนจบ ทั้งสองก็ได้เข้าทำงานที่สตาร์คอินดัสทรี่ บริษัทของโทนี่ สตาร์ค ซึ่งเป็นอาจารย์ที่ปรึกษาธีสิสของทั้งสอง สมัยเรียนอยู่ที่คณะวิศวกรรมศาสตร์ บัคกี้และนาตาชาต่างแข่งกันเป็นที่หนึ่งของภาควิชา ซึ่งพอโทนี่เห็นความฉลาดของทั้งสองแล้ว เขาถึงขนาดต้องทาบทามให้ทั้งบัคกี้และนาตาชามาเข้าบริษัทของตัวเองหลังเรียนจบ และกลายเป็นเหล่าลูกรักของโทนี่โดยทันที ส่วนสตีฟและแซมที่เรียนจบหลังพวกเขาอีกหนึ่งปีต่อมา ก็มาสมัครเข้าทำงานสตาร์คอินดัสทรี่เช่นเดียวกัน

 

ทั้งสี่คนย้ายมาอยู่อพาร์ทเมนท์ของสตาร์คอินดัสทรี่พร้อมๆกัน สตีฟแชร์ห้องกับแซม ส่วนบัคกี้อยู่กับนาตาชาเหมือนเดิม จริงๆแล้วบัคกี้อยากอยู่กับสตีฟมากกว่า แต่นาตาชาถึงกลับถลึงตาใส่ว่าจะให้เธอซึ่งเป็นสาวเป็นนางไปอยู่ใต้หลังคาเดียวกับชายอื่นที่ไม่ใช่แฟนก่อนแต่งงานได้อย่างไร และแน่นอนว่าไม่นับบัคกี้ด้วย ถึงบัคกี้จะเป็นชายอื่น แถมไม่ใช่แฟน แต่บัคกี้เป็นเกย์ที่นาตาชานับเขาเป็นเพื่อนสาวไปเสียแล้ว

 

เมื่อทำงานอยู่ที่เดียวกัน ถึงจะคนละแผนกก็ตาม แต่พวกเขาทั้งสี่ก็เจอกันบ่อยขึ้น แถมโทนี่ สตาร์คยังชอบจัดงานปาร์ตี้ในตึกสตาร์ค เพื่อให้พนักงานทุกคนรู้จักกันให้หมด และนั่นก็ทำให้สตีฟพบว่าบัคกี้เนื้อหอมมากทีเดียว แถมยังเป็นที่ชื่นชอบของทุกๆคนอีกด้วย เพราะนอกจากหน้าตาที่หล่อเหลาของบัคกี้แล้ว เขายังเป็นคนสนุกสนานร่าเริง นิสัยน่ารักกับทั้งผู้หญิงและผู้ชาย และพอเขาประกาศว่าเป็นเกย์ในงานรับตำแหน่งเซ็กซี่สตาร์ของบริษัทครั้งแรกนั้น นอกจากจะไม่มีใครรังเกียจเขาเลยซักคนแล้ว เขายังเนื้อหอมกว่าเดิมอีก บัคกี้โดนผู้ชายมากมายตามจีบอย่างจริงจัง และมีผู้หญิงหลายคนอยากเป็นเพื่อนสนิทเขา เพราะความน่ารักของบัคกี้ทำให้ทุกคนชอบเขามากกว่าเดิมไปอีก ซึ่งนั่นทำให้สตีฟรู้สึกหงุดหงิดมาก

 

หลังจากที่สตีฟเริ่มหงุดหงิดกับความเนื้อหอมของบัคกี้ เขาเริ่มพยายามเข้าหาบัคกี้เอง ทั้งๆที่เมื่อก่อนบัคกี้จะเป็นคนมาเข้าหาเขาก่อนเสมอ สตีฟพยายามอยู่กับบัคกี้ตลอดเวลา ไปรับที่อพาร์ทเมนท์ก่อนไปทำงานตอนเช้า กินข้าวกลางวันด้วยกัน ชวนไปซื้อของด้วยกัน และกินข้าวเย็นด้วยกัน สตีฟทำแบบนี้มาเรื่อยๆ จนกระทั่งถึงคืนก่อนวันวาเลนไทน์ บัคกี้สารภาพกับเขาว่า เขาหลงรักสตีฟมาตั้งแต่เกรดเก้าแล้ว จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็จูบเขา และหลังจากวันนั้นก็ทำให้ความสัมพันธ์ของทั้งคู่เริ่มพัฒนาไปมากกว่าคำว่าเพื่อนสนิท

 

จนถึงวันเกิดของบัคกี้ สตีฟขอบัคกี้เป็นแฟนอย่างเป็นทางการ นั่นทำเขาเห็นน้ำตาของบัคกี้เป็นครั้งแรกก็วันนั้นนั่นเอง

 

หลังจากสตีฟและบัคกี้คบกันเป็นแฟน บัคกี้แทบจะมานอนอยู่ที่ห้องของเขาทุกวัน เขาตัวติดกับสตีฟตลอดเวลาที่อยู่ด้วยกัน กอดกันบ้าง เข้าไปอ้อนสตีฟ จูบกันบ้างจนแซมบอกว่าจะหารูมเมทใหม่มาแทนสตีฟเพราะทนไม่ไหวกับความข้าวใหม่ปลามันนี้

 

เมื่อเวลาผ่านไปได้สองเดือนตั้งแต่เป็นแฟนกัน สตีฟก็ค้นพบว่า ไม่มีวันไหนเลยที่บัคกี้จะไม่อ่อยเขา ทั้งตั้งใจอ่อยและไม่ตั้งใจอ่อย แต่ส่วนมากสติฟคิดว่าบัคกี้จะตั้งใจอ่อยนะ สตีฟเห็นความพยายามของบัคกี้ในทุกวิถีทาง เขากลับรู้สึกชื่นชอบในความตั้งใจอ่อยของบัคกี้มาก จนเขาเริ่มคิดอยากจะแกล้งบัคกี้ แถมเป็นทดสอบความอดทนของทั้งตัวเขาและบัคกี้ไปด้วยในตัว ซึ่งก็เป็นเรื่องที่สนุกมากสำหรับเขาจนเขาเริ่มคิดว่าตัวเองจะเป็นพวกซาดิสต์ไปเสียแล้ว

 

การที่ได้เห็นความพยายามอ่อยทั้งหลายของบัคกี้ ทั้งเข้ามานัวเนีย บัคกี้บอกว่าเขาชอบเวลาสตีฟจูบที่ซอกคอจึงชอบมานั่งตักเขาประจำ บัคกี้ชอบเอาเสื้อสตีฟไปใส่เพราะตัวใหญ่กว่าและชอบไม่ใส่กางเกง ทำให้เห็นขาอ่อนและแก้มก้นที่โผล่พ้นออกมาจากขอบกางเกงในเล็กๆ ซึ่งเวลาบัคกี้ใส่เสื้อของสตีฟและเดินไปมาในอพาร์ทเมนท์แบบนี้เกือบเคยทำให้เขาทนไม่ไหวไปหลายรอบจนแอบไปช่วยตัวเองในห้องน้ำตอนที่บัคกี้กำลังนอนอยู่ก็มี หรือจะเป็นตอนที่บัคกี้เพิ่งอาบน้ำเสร็จใหม่ๆแล้วยังไม่ใส่เสื้อผ้า จริงๆแล้วเขาพ่ายแพ้ต่อการอ่อยของบัคกี้มาเกือบครบทุกอย่างแล้ว แต่เขาก็พยายามทำหน้าตาเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นจนบางทีก็เห็นบัคกี้แอบงอนเล็กๆ เขาเอ็นดูในความน่ารักและความพยายามของบัคกี้มาก ทำให้สตีฟรู้สึกหลงรักแฟนเขามากขึ้นไปอีก

 

แต่เหตุผลหลักๆที่สตีฟยังไม่ได้มีเซ็กส์กับบัคกี้ก็คือ ข้อแรกเลยเขาเกรงใจแซม รูมเมทห้องตรงกันข้าม เหตุผลมาจากข้อสอง นาตาชาเคยหลุดปากมาว่าบัคกี้จะชอบส่งเสียงครางดังมากเวลามีเซ็กส์ และข้อสาม เขาอยากให้ความสัมพันธ์ของทั้งคู่ค่อยเป็นค่อยไปมากกว่า เพราะสตีฟให้ความสำคัญกับบัคกี้มากและเขาก็จริงจังในความสัมพันธ์นี้มากถึงขนาดมีความคิดที่จะแต่งงานกับบัคกี้เลยทีเดียว

 

สตีฟพยายามอดทนอดกลั้นต่อความพยายามของบัคกี้จนผ่านไปสี่เดือนตั้งแต่เริ่มคบกัน และอาทิตย์หน้าเป็นวันเกิดของเขา เขาคิดว่าบัคกี้จะต้องมีแผนเซอร์ไพรซ์เขาอยู่แน่ๆ เพื่อให้เขาได้มีเซ็กส์กับบัคกี้เสียที และสตีฟก็มั่นใจว่าการพยายามอ่อยของบัคกี้ในครั้งนี้จะทำให้เขาอดทนไม่ไหวอย่างแน่นอน

 

 

 

 

 

—♥︎—

 

 

 

จบตอน 2 แล้วค่าาา เป็นยังไงกันบ้างคะสำหรับมุมมองของสตีฟ

ตอนนี้ตั้งใจให้เป็นตอนเกี่ยวกับเรื่องราวที่ผ่านมาก่อนที่ทั้งสองคนจะมาคบกันและเป็นความรู้สึกในใจของสตีฟที่ว่าทำไมสตีฟถึงไม่ยอมมีอะไรกับบัคกี้เสียทีค่ะ 🌝

ซึ่งจริงๆพี่สตีฟเขาก็ไม่ใช่พระอิฐพระปูนถึงขนาดอดทนไหวนะคะ โดนบัคกี้อ่อยไปขนาดนั้นเป็นใครก็ไม่สามารถอดทนได้หรอค่ะ /โดยเฉพาะสตีฟ แห่กๆๆๆๆ

 

และตอนนี้ก็มีแซมและโทนี่มาแจมแร้วค่าาา ต่อไปอาจจะมีคนอื่นตามมาอีกนิดหน่อยด้วย เย้

 

/ไหว้ย่อสี่ทิศให้กับทุกคนที่ติดตามกันมาและหลงเข้ามาอ่านค่ะ

hAnatabi เองค่ะ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> และเช่นเคย ไปเม้ามอยกันได้ที่ twitter : @hAnatabi ได้เลยค่าาา ♥︎


	3. Don’t worry about that Bucky, you will make him shoot like a rocket. Just trust me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> วันนี้เป็นวันที่บัคกี้และนาตาชาไปชอปปิ้งชุดชั้นในสำหรับให้บัคกี้ใส่ไปอ่อยสตีฟในวันเกิด แถมตอนเย็นสตีฟยังชวนบัคกี้มากินข้าวเย็นที่ห้องอีกด้วย...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CAUTION : NSFW*  
> ตอนแรกตอนนี้จะเป็นแค่ตอนใสๆ แนวเพื่อนสาวชอปปิ้งเสื้อผ้าด้วยกันแล้วค่ะ  
> แต่แล้วก็...🌝🌝🌝🌝🌝🌝
> 
> ปล. ชื่อตอนยาวเอาโล่ห์อีกแร้ว ถถถถถถถถ

“แนทททท ตื่นได้แล้วววววว” บัคกี้ตะโกนปลุกนาตาชา รูมเมทของตนอย่างสดใสและอารมณ์ดี เนื่องจากวันนี้เป็นวันเสาร์และเขาทั้งสองก็วางแผนกันจะไปช็อปปิ้งชุดชั้นในกัน เขากระโดดขึ้นเตียงของเธอแล้วก็เขย่าผ้าห่มของเธอเล็กน้อย “ตื่นๆๆๆ ตื่นเร็วแนททท”

 

“โอยบัคกี้ นี่เพิ่งกี่โมงเอง” นาตาชาตอบกลับอย่างงัวเงีย ตาของเธอยังไม่เปิดเสียด้วยซ้ำ เธอเอามือจับผ้าห่มแล้วม้วนตัวหนี

 

“เจ็ดโมงแล้วนะ ตื่นเร็ววววว” บัคกี้พูดต่อพร้อมกับเขย่าไปที่ตัวของนาตาชาต่อ ที่ตอนนี้ขดอยู่ในผ้าห่มพร้อมกับปิดหน้าปิดหูไม่อยากรับรู้อะไร

 

“แนทททททททททททท” บัคกี้ปลุกเธอต่อจนนาตาชาทนไม่ไหว เธอเงยหน้าออกมาจากผ้าห่มพร้อมกับส่งเสียงฮึดฮัด

 

“เออๆๆๆๆ ตื่นก็ได้” เธอตอบอย่างงัวเงียและเริ่มลุกลงจากเตียง

 

“เย้! ฉันทำกาแฟไว้ให้เธอกินด้วย รีบไปกินซะนะ” บัคกี้พูดพร้อมหอมแก้มเธอหนึ่งทีและบอกกับเธอ “ไปอาบน้ำก่อนหละ” จากนั้นเขาก็วิ่งเข้าห้องน้ำอย่างว่องไว ไม่ทันที่นาตาชาจะประท้วงว่าทำไมไม่อาบให้เสร็จก่อนแล้วค่อยปลุก แต่นั่นก็ช้าไปเสียแล้ว เธอได้ยินเสียงฝักบัวเปิดก็ถอนหายใจ

 

“เก็บน้ำอุ่นไว้ให้ด้วยนะยะ” นาตาชาตะโกนใส่บัคกี้ที่อยู่ในห้องอาบน้ำ เธอถึงกับถอนหายใจแรงเมื่อได้ยินเสียงเขาตอบว่า ‘ม่ายยยยย’ และหัวเราะคิกคักเป็นคำตอบ

 

บัคกี้ใช้เวลากับเครื่องหน้าไปไม่น้อย ทั้งโกนหนวด ทาครีม ทำผม จนนาตาชาถามว่า ‘แล้ววันเกิดสตีฟนายจะใช้เวลาเตรียมตัวล่วงหน้า 1 คืนเลยไหม’ เขาใส่เสื้อยืดคอวีสีขาว แจ็คเก็ตหนังสีดำ กางเกงยีนส์ขาเดปสีดำรัดรูป พร้อมรองเท้าบู๊ตหนังคู่โปรด ส่วนนาตาชาใส่เสื้อสายเดี่ยวสีดำไว้ข้างใน ส่วนด้านนอกเธอใส่เทรนช์โค้ทสีเบจแบบสั้นตัวที่เธอชอบใส่เป็นประจำ ท่อนล่างเป็นกางเกงยีนส์รัดรูป พร้อมกับรองเท้าบู๊ตส้นสูงหนังสีน้ำตาล ส่วนผมสีแดงของเธอก็เป็นลอนสวยงามอย่างเป็นธรรมชาติ หลังจากทั้งสองอาบน้ำแต่งตัวเสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้ว ทั้งสองก็ออกจากอพาร์ทเมนท์ตอนสิบโมงพอดี

 

วันนี้เป็นวันเสาร์ คนบนรถไฟฟ้าจากสถานีหน้าอพาร์ทเมนท์ของสตาร์คอินดัสทรี่บางตากว่าวันธรรมดามาก แต่เมื่อลงสถานีมาถึงย่านการค้าในตัวเมืองกลับมีคนพลุกพล่านตั้งแต่เช้า เพราะเป็นย่านท่องเที่ยวแถมยังเป็นวันหยุดอีกด้วยเช่นกัน

 

“เดี๋ยวเราไปไหนกันก่อนหรอ” บัคกี้ถามนาตาชา ซึ่งตอนนี้เธอกำลังดูกูเกิลแมพเพื่อหาร้านที่จะไปซื้อของให้บัคกี้ นาตาชาใช้เวลาซักพักนึงแล้วค่อยตอบ

 

“อืมมม ฉันว่าเราไปวิคตอเรียซีเครทส์ก่อน แล้วค่อยไปร้านของนาย” นาตาชากล่าวพร้อมกับยิ้มให้บัคกี้

 

“สรุปเธอจะมาให้ฉันซื้อของตัวเธอเองก่อนใช่มะ” บัคกี้บ่นอุบอิบ

 

“นั่นก็ถูก ค่าปรึกษากับค่าเสื้อในที่นายเอาไปใส่ไง แต่จริงๆคือวิคตอเรียมันถึงก่อนเท่านั้นเอง” นาตาชาตอบพร้อมยิ้มกว้าง เขาได้แต่ถอนหายใจ คิดว่าจะถอยกลับตอนนี้ก็คงไม่ทันเสียแล้ว เพราะดูท่าทางแล้วนาตาชาดูสนุกสนานเหลือเกิน

 

เมื่อถึงร้าน ทั้งนาตาชาและบัคกี้ต่างก็ตื่นตาตื่นใจไปกับความน่ารักปนเซ็กซี่ของชุดชั้นในทั้งหลาย

 

“เอาหละพ่อหนุ่มนักรัก นอกจากฉันจะซื้อของฉันแล้ว ฉันจะหาของนายด้วย” นาตาชาส่งสายตาวิ้งมาให้เขาหนึ่งที เมื่อบัคกี้เห็นดังนั้นจึงหน้าแดงขึ้นอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

 

“แต่นี่มันสำหรับผู้หญิงอย่างเดียวไม่ใช่หรอแนท” บัคกี้รีบไปกระซิบทันที

 

“ฉันจะหาบราให้นายที่นี่แหละ วันก่อนนายยังใส่ของฉันได้นี่” นาตาชากล่าวต่อพร้อมมองไปที่บัคกี้แล้วยิ้มให้ เขาพยักหน้าตอบ

 

“อือ...ก็ใส่ได้” บัคกี้ตอบเสียงเบาลงกว่าเดิม ใบหน้าของเขาร้อนผ่าวไปหมดเมื่อนึกถึงเหตุการณ์วันนั้น

 

“ดีเลย เพราะฉะนั้นเรื่องไซส์และรอบตัวไม่มีปัญหา ซื้อไซส์ฉันได้ เค้าจะได้ไม่สงสัยอะไร” นาตาชาตอบพร้อมอมยิ้มให้ เธอเอามือลูบหลังบัคกี้เบาๆเป็นการปลอบเขา เมื่อเขาเห็นดังนั้นก็ได้แต่พยักหน้าและถอนหายใจ โอเค เขาอาจจะเขินนิดหน่อยที่เดินเข้ามาในร้านขายชุดชั้นในผู้หญิง แถมยังซื้อไปใส่เองอีกต่างหาก ซึ่งพอนาตาชาคิดว่าตัวเขาจะคิดมากเรื่องต่างๆนานา เธอเลยบอกอธิบายให้บัคกี้ได้เบาใจลง คำตอบของเธอทำให้เขาผ่อนคลายขึ้นเยอะ

 

“ฉันไม่ปล่อยให้เพื่อนรักคิดมากหรอกน่า” นาตาชาพูดแล้วเดินคล้องแขนบัคกี้ไปตลอดทาง

 

 

 

-♥︎-

 

 

 

สามชั่วโมงหลังจากนั้นทั้งสองก็เสร็จจากวิคตอเรียซีเครทส์ แต่ละคนหอบหิ้วถุงใหญ่มาคนละใบ ตอนนี้ก็เป็นเวลาเกือบบ่ายสอง ทั้งบัคกี้และนาตาชาต่างก็หิวท้องกิ่วกัน พวกเขาจึงมาหาร้านคาเฟ่ข้างๆเพื่อหาอะไรกินเป็นมื้อกลางวัน

 

“นี่แนท ที่เธอเลือกให้ฉันมันมีหลายแบบเลยนะ” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นระหว่างรออาหารมา พร้อมกับเหลือบมองไปยังถุงกระดาษสีชมพูด้านล่าง

 

“ก็แผนสำรองเผื่อไว้ไง เผื่อร้านที่เราจะไปซื้อท่อนล่างของนายไม่มีสีเข้ากัน จะได้ใช้สีอื่นแทน” นาตาชาพูดไปยิ้มไป เธอดูดน้ำปั่นตรงหน้าอย่างมีความสุข

 

“แต่เธอซื้อตัวนั้นมาให้ฉันด้วยนะ ตัวที่มีแต่สายสีดำแล้วก็ไม่มีอะไรเลย!” บัคกี้พูดขึ้น เขาหน้าแดงขึ้นมาเมื่อนึกถึงชุดชั้นในตัวหนึ่งที่เซ็กซี่มาก มากจนแทบจะไม่สามารถปกปิดอะไรได้เลย

 

“ตัวนั้นมันลิมิเตดอิดิชั่นเลยนะยะ เหลือตัวสุดท้าย แถมยังเป็นไซส์ฉันอีกต่างหาก นายใส่ได้แน่นอน” เธอยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มตอบ

 

“แต่มัน...มัน...โป๊มากเลยนะ จะใส่ไปทำไมอะโป๊แบบนั้น” บัคกี้ถามต่ออย่างร้อนรน หน้าของเขาร้อนผ่าวและแดงไปทั้งหน้าเรียบร้อย

 

“แล้วนายจะใส่ไปหาสตีฟเพื่ออะไรหละ เค้าก็ผลิตมาเพื่อการนั้นแหละ” นาตาชาพูดต่อ หน้าของบัคกี้ก็แดงกว่าเดิม ซ้ำยังแดงไปจนถึงใบหูอีกด้วย แต่บัคกี้คิดว่า ก็ถูกของเธอ เขายังอยากใส่ชุดชั้นในไปเพื่อให้สตีฟปล้ำเลย และยังไม่ทันที่เขาจะสามารถพูดอะไรกลับได้ อาหารก็มาเสิร์ฟตรงหน้าพอดี

 

นาตาชาสั่งทาร์ทาร์เนื้อเสิร์ฟพร้อมมันบด แถมยังสั่งหัวหอมทอดเป็นกับแกล้มกับเบียร์ ส่วนบัคกี้นั้นสั่งแค่ซีซาร์สลัดกับน้ำแปริเอร์เท่านั้น

 

“กินแค่นั้นนายจะอิ่มหรอ” นาตาชาเงยหน้าถาม “เดี๋ยวต้องเดินอีกนะ” เธอกล่าวต่อพร้อมกับหยิบหัวหอมทอดเข้าปากคำใหญ่

 

“ก็ดูเธอเลือกแต่ละตัวมาให้สิ เซ็กซี่มากจนฉันไม่กล้ากินอะไรแล้วเนี่ย” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นทันที “ถ้าใส่แล้วปลิ้นสตีฟคงอยากปล้ำอยู่หรอก” เขาบ่นอุบอิบพร้อมกับจิ้มผักสลัดไปมาเหมือนกับว่าสลัดเป็นที่ระบายอารมณ์ให้เขา

 

“ฮ่าๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ อย่าคิดมากน่าบาร์นส์ ตอนนี้นายอายุแค่ 25 หุ่นนายยังดีอยู่ กินเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่อ้วนหรอก โน่นนนน ค่อยไปเครียดตอน 35 ที่ลดเท่าไหร่แล้วก็ไม่ลง” นาตาชาพูดพร้อมยิ้มให้กับเขา บัคกี้เห็นดังนั้นก็ถอนหายใจอีกรอบจนนาตาชาอดขำไม่ได้

 

เมื่อทั้งสองจัดการอาหารตรงหน้าเสร็จแล้วเรียบร้อย นาตาชาถึงกับถามเขาอีกรอบว่าไม่อยากกินอะไรอีกแล้วใช่ไหม บัคกี้จึงตอบไปอย่างหนักแน่นว่าไม่กินแน่นอนแล้ว นาตาชาจึงหยิบมือถือขึ้นมาดูกูเกิลแมพพร้อมกับบอกเขาว่าร้านที่กำลังจะไปใช้เวลาเดินประมาณสิบนาที แล้วเธอก็เดินพาบัคกี้ไปยังจุดหมายต่อไป

 

 

 

-♥︎-

 

 

 

ตอนนี้บัคกี้กำลังมองตัวเองอยู่ในห้องลองชุดของร้านขายชั้นในผู้ชายแห่งหนึ่ง ร้านนี้เป็นร้านที่นาตาชาหามาให้ ในร้านมีพื้นที่ขายชั้นในชายถึง 5 ชั้นด้วยกัน มีตั้งแต่แบบธรรมดาจวบจนไปถึงแบบที่บัคกี้กำลังใส่อยู่

 

นาตาชาเลือกชั้นในมาให้ประมาณสิบห้าตัว ตอนนี้เขากำลังลองจ็อคสเตรปตัวที่สิบกว่าๆอยู่ เป็นตัวลูกไม้สีดำซีทรู นอกจากด้านหน้าจะมีลูกไม้บางๆปกปิดส่วนนั้นได้มิดชิดอยู่แล้ว แต่ด้านหลังนี่สิ มีเพียงสายรั้งบริเวณสะโพกกับแก้มก้นด้านล่างเท่านั้น

 

บัคกี้หันมามองก้นของตัวเองในกระจก จริงๆแล้วจ็อคสเตรปก็ทำให้ก้นของเขาดูเด้งขึ้นดีเหมือนกัน เขาลองนึกภาพถ้าหากสตีฟเห็นก้นเขาแบบนี้คงไม่มีทางอยู่เฉยแน่ๆ บัคกี้ยิ้มกริ่มพร้อมนึกในใจว่า โอเค ตัวนี้ใช้ได้

 

“บาร์นส์ เสร็จรึยัง ใช้ได้ซักตัวมั้ย” นาตาชาตะโกนถามจากข้างนอกเมื่อเธอรู้สึกว่าเขาจะเงียบเกินไปแล้ว

 

“รอเดี๋ยว อีกสองสามตัวก็เสร็จแล้ว” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เขาได้ยินเธอพูดว่าโอเค จากนั้นเขาก็ถอดจ็อคสเตรปออกแล้วหยิบกางเกงในลูกไม้ซีทรูสีขาวมาลอง ซึ่งตัวนี้ปกปิดเยอะกว่าจ็อคสเตรปหน่อย ด้านหลังมีส่วนที่เผยให้เห็นร่องก้นด้านบนนิดนึง เนื่องจากเนื้อผ้าเป็นลูกไม้ซีทรูจึงแทบไม่ค่อยปกปิดอะไรเท่าไหร่ แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้ใส่ใจตรงส่วนนั้นอยู่แล้ว เขาจะใส่ก็เพื่อให้สตีฟตบะแตก ยังไงก็ต้องเซ็กซี่เข้าไว้ โอเคผ่าน

 

ตัวถัดมาที่บัคกี้ได้ลองคือท็องส์ลูกไม้สีแดงที่มาพร้อมกับการ์เตอร์เบลท์ ด้านหน้าที่แค่ห่อหุ้มตรงนั้นไว้ ส่วนด้านหลังเป็นสายเส้นเดียวพาดระหว่างร่องก้น บริเวณสายการ์เตอร์เบลท์เป็นลูกไม้ที่เว้าเป็นรูปหัวใจทั้งด้านหน้าและด้านหลัง เมื่อบัคกี้เห็นตัวเองใส่แล้วก็นึกถึงสีหน้าของสตีฟเวลาได้เห็นเรือนร่างของเขาตอนใส่ชุนชั้นในพวกนี้ แค่คิดถึงสายตาอันร้อนแรงของสตีฟก็ทำให้เขาแอบมีอารมณ์ขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย

 

“เสร็จยังบัคกี้ นายหายไปในนั้นจะเป็นชั่วโมงละนะ” นาตาชาเอ่ยถามขึ้นมา เขาสะดุ้งโหยง อารมณ์ที่คิดถึงแฟนสุดฮอตของตัวเองแทบจะหายวับไปกับตา บัคกี้ทำได้แค่กลอกตาให้กับตัวเองและถอนหายใจ แล้วตอบกลับเธอไปอย่างรวดเร็วว่า “เสร็จแล้วๆ รอแปปนึง” จากนั้นเขาก็ถอดการ์เตอร์ท็องส์ตัวที่ใส่อยู่ แล้วหยิบท็องส์ตัวสุดท้ายขึ้นมา ตอนแรกเขาว่าจะใส่ลองดู แต่พอเห็นแล้วเขาก็ตกใจในความเซ็กซี่สุดๆของท็องส์อันนี้ นอกจากจะเป็นท็องส์สีดำลายลูกไม้แล้ว บริเวณด้านหน้ายังไม่มีอะไรให้สามารถปกปิดตรงส่วนนั้นอะไรได้เลย มีเพียงลูกไม้ปิดเล็กๆตรงท้องน้อยช่วงล่าง แล้วก็ไม่มีอะไรเลย แต่มีสายการ์เตอร์เบลท์ให้แทน เมื่อบัคกี้เห็นดังนั้นจึงวางลงและหยิบชั้นในกับกางเกงยีนส์ของตัวเองมาใส่กลับเหมือนเดิม และเก็บของเพื่อออกไปหานาตาชาข้างนอก

 

“กว่าจะเสร็จนะคะมิสเตอร์เจมส์ เสร็จช้าแบบนี้สตีฟจะเสร็จก่อนป่ะคะเนี่ย” นาตาชาที่ยืนยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มอยู่ถามอย่างหยอกล้อ ทำเอาบัคกี้กลอกตามองบนกับความห่ามของเพื่อนสาวเหลือเกิน

 

“ก็เธอไม่ใช่หรอที่หยิบมาเยอะเกินไป” บัคกี้ประท้วง

 

“น่าๆ ไหนมีตัวไหนใส่ได้บ้าง” นาตาชาตบหลังเจาเบาๆเป็นการปลอบใจพร้อมกับชะโงกมาดูของในตระกร้า

 

“ใส่ได้หมดเลย แต่ตัวนี้...” บัคกี้หยิบท็องส์สุดเซ็กซี่ตัวสุดท้ายออกมา แต่ยังไม่ทันพูดอะไรนาตาชาก็ขัดขึ้น

 

“โอเค ใส่ได้หมดเลย ฉันเอาไปจ่ายเงินเลยนะ” เธอกล่าวต่อพร้อมยิ้มมุมปาก

 

“เดี๋ยวแนททททททททท ตัวนั้นมัน...มันโป๊ไปมั้ยยยยยย” บัคกี้ดึงมือนาตาชาเอาไว้ และพยายามเอื้อมไปหยิบท็องส์เจ้าปัญหาตัวนั้น แต่กระนั่นเธอก็เอาตระกร้าออกห่างมือของบัคกี้ทันที

 

“สตีฟต้องชอบแน่ๆ ฉันมั่นใจ” นาตาชายิ้มตอบกลับอย่างร่าเริง

 

“แต่จะซื้อเยอะขนาดนี้เลยจริงๆหรอ” บัคกี้ท้วงอีกรอบด้วยสีหน้ากังวล

 

“เอาไว้ใช้คราวต่อๆไปไง” เธอตอบกลับ

 

“แล้วถ้าสตีฟเห็นล่ะ!!!” บัคกี้ถามต่ออย่างร้อนรน

 

“โถพ่อหนุ่มน้อย เอาไว้ห้องฉันก็ได้น่า โอเค ปัญหาทุกอย่างแก้ได้หมดแล้ว เอาบัตรมาเจมี่” นาตาชาพูดจบก็ยื่นมือออกมาเตรียมรับบัตรจากบัคกี้

 

“ไม่เห็นต้องเรียกชื่อที่แม่ฉันเรียกเลย” บัคกี้บ่นอุบอิบแต่ก็ยื่นบัตรให้เพื่อนรักไปอยู่ดี

 

“ก็เวลาเรียกนายว่าเจมี่แล้วนายจะหงอทุกที ใช่มั้ยเจมี่” เธอกล่าวต่อพร้อมกับส่งวิ้งให้เขาหนึ่งที จากนั้นนาตาชาก็เดินไปแคชเชียร์อย่างอารมณ์ดี ส่วนบัคกี้ก็เดินตามเธอไปอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

 

ติ๊ง!

 

เสียงมือถือของบัคกี้ดังขึ้น เมื่อเขาหยิบขึ้นมาดูก็พบว่าเป็นข้อความที่สตีฟส่งเข้ามาพอดี

 

สตีวี่♥︎ : Hey babe~ คืนนี้มากินข้าวเย็นที่ห้องฉันมั้ย

 

บัคกี้ : ไปสิ! ให้ฉันซื้อเบียร์ไปมั้ย หรือว่านายกับแซมอยากได้อะไรรึเปล่า

 

สตีวี่♥︎ : วันนี้แซมไปค้างบ้านไรลีย์น่ะ ;)

 

สตีวี่♥︎ : งั้นฉันขอกิน 1664 นะ (ยี่ห้อเบียร์)

 

“เฮ้แนท เดี๋ยวเราต้องไปที่ไหนอีกรึเปล่า” เมื่อบัคกี้ได้อ่านข้อความของสตีฟ เขาก็หันไปถามนาตาชาทันที

 

“ไม่นะ ถ้านายพอใจกับพวกนี้แล้ว” นาตาชาตอบเขาพร้อมกับมองไปยังกองชั้นในทั้งหลายบนแคชเชียร์ “ว่าแต่ถามทำไมหรอ” เธอถามต่อ

 

“สตีฟชวนไปกินข้าวเย็น...ที่ห้องของเขา” บัคกี้ตอบอย่างเขินอาย

 

“อ้อออออออออ” เสียงตอบของนาตาชาลากยาวกว่าปกติจนบัคกี้มองค้อนเล็กน้อย

 

“ไปสิๆ ใส่ตัวนี้ไปด้วยนะ” นาตาชาพยักหน้าตอบเขา เธอหยิบกางเกงในตัวที่อยู่ใกล้มือที่สุด ชูขึ้นให้บัคกี้ดู แต่ไม่ทันจะมองว่าเป็นตัวไหน บัคกี้ก็หน้าแดงก่ำขึ้นมาจนไปถึงไปหูแล้ว

 

“แนททททททท!!!” เขาตะโกนกลับใส่นาตาชาด้วยความเขินอาย เมื่อเธอเห็นว่าบัคกี้หน้าแดงก่ำเป็นผิดปกติ จึงหันไปมองสิ่งที่ถืออยู่ในมือ

 

อ้อ ทองส์ตัวสุดท้ายนี่เอง นาตาชาคิดในใจแล้วก็หันกลับมามองรูมเมทเพื่อนรัก

 

“แหม ก็ดีเลย เผื่อหมอนั่นจะได้ตบะแตกก่อนวันเกิด” เธอยิ้มตอบอย่างสนุกสนาน

 

“เธอเนี่ยนะ” บัคกี้ส่ายหัวเบาๆ แล้วก็ก้มลงไปที่มือถือของตนเพื่อตอบกลับสตีฟไป

 

บัคกี้ : เจอกันตอนหนึ่งทุ่มนะ xx

 

‘จริงๆใส่ชั้นในที่ซื้อไปซักตัวก็เป็นไอเดียที่ไม่เลวเหมือนกัน เผื่อหมอนั่นจะตบะแตกอย่างที่นาตาชาบอก’ บัคกี้คิดในใจพร้อมยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่ม

 

“แหม ยิ้มแบบนั้นฉันรู้นะยะ” นาตาชาหยอกเขา

 

“จริงๆไอเดียเธอก็ไม่เลวนะแนท แต่ฉันคงยังไม่ใส่ทองส์ตัวนั้นแน่ๆ” บัคกี้หันไปตอบนาตาชา

 

“แต่ถ้าจ็อคสแตรปแนวสปอร์ตตัวนั้น เธอคิดว่าไง” เมื่อพูดจบบัคกี้ก็ชี้ไปที่จ็อคสแตรปตัวสีน้ำเงินเข้ม สายคาดสีขาวตัวหนึ่งบนกองชั้นในที่กำลังถูกพนักงานแพคลงถุงกระดาษ

 

“เป็นตัวเลือกที่ดีนะเจมส์...ขอโทษนะคะ ช่วยตัดป้ายตัวนั้นออกให้ด้วยค่ะ” นาตาชาพูดกับเขาเสร็จก็หันไปบอกพนักงานแคชเชียร์ทันที เขาพนักหน้าแล้วยิ้มให้กับทั้งสอง

 

“เปลี่ยนได้ที่ห้องลองนะครับ” พนักงานยิ้มตอบกลับพร้อมยื่นถุงให้บัคกี้

 

“นี่ก็หกโมงกว่าแล้ว ถ้านายไปหาสตีฟทุ่มนึงเหมือนทุกทีนี่แทบจะฉิวเฉียดเลยนะ เพราะฉะนั้น รีบไปเปลี่ยนซะเจมี่!” นาตาชามองนาฬิกาแล้วพูดกับเขาอย่างรวดเร็ว เมื่อเธอพูดจบก็ตีไปที่บั้นท้ายของเขาเบาๆ

 

“ครับแม่!” บัคกี้ตอบ แล้วยิ้มกลับให้รูมเมทอย่างกวนๆ

 

 

 

-♥︎-

 

 

 

ก๊อกๆ

 

ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาหนึ่งทุ่มห้านาที บัคกี้มาถึงสายไปเล็กน้อย เพราะกว่าเขาจะใส่จ็อคสแตรปได้ก็ใช้เวลานิดนึง เมื่อถึงที่หมายแล้ว เขาก็รีบเคาะประตูหน้าห้องของสตีฟ และไม่ทันที่เขาจะเคาะอีกครั้ง ประตูก็เปิดทันที

 

“บัคกี้~” สตีฟยิ้มกว้างให้กับแฟนหนุ่ม “นายมาได้พอดีเลย ฉันเพิ่งทำอาหารเสร็จพอดี” เขาพูดต่อพร้อมกับเอามือข้างหนึ่งมากอดเอวของบัคกี้แล้วดึงตัวแฟนหนุ่มมาจูบเบาๆหนึ่งที จากนั้นเขาก็ผายมือเพื่อให้บัคกี้เข้ามาในห้อง

 

“อ่ะนี่เบียร์ของนาย” เมื่อทั้งสองเข้ามาในห้องเรียบร้อยแล้ว บัคกี้ยื่นแพ็คเบียร์ให้สตีฟ “ว่าแต่วันนี้นายทำอะไรเป็นมื้อเย็นเนี่ย หน้านายมีแต่กลิ่นเนื้อเต็มไปหมด” บัคกี้ไม่พูดเปล่า เขายื่นหน้าไปจูบสตีฟอีกสองสามที แล้วเลื่อนไปจูบไปที่แก้มบ้าง ที่จมูกบ้าง

 

“วันนี้ฉันทำเบอร์เกอร์น่ะ ฮ่าๆ จั๊กจี้นะบัค” สตีฟยิ้มตอบตาหยี “ตอนนี้เบอร์เกอร์กำลังร้อนๆอยู่เลย ไปกินกันเถอะ” เขาบอกกับบัคกี้ที่ตอนนี้หยุดจูบทั่วหน้าเขาแล้ว บัคกี้ยิ้มให้กับแฟนหนุ่มพร้อมพยักหน้า จากนั้นทั้งสองก็เดินไปที่โต๊ะอาหาร

 

เบอร์เกอร์ของสตีฟวันนี้เป็นชีสเบอร์เกอร์ ซึ่งดูภายนอกแล้วเหมือนเบอร์เกอร์จากร้านอาหารชั้นหนึ่งไม่มีผิด เพราะนอกจากหน้าตาอาหารและการจัดจานที่สวยงามแล้ว รสชาติยังอร่อยมากเหมือนทุกครั้งที่บัคกี้ได้กิน พอบัคกี้ได้กินปุ๊บ เขาอดส่งเสียงร้องให้กับความอร่อยของเบอร์เกอร์ในทุกๆคำที่กัดอย่างเสียไม่ได้ จนเขาแอบแกล้งสตีฟให้เสียงของเขาคล้ายเสียงครางเล็กๆ เมื่อสตีฟได้ยินก็เลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นมาข้างหนึ่งพร้อมกับมองไปที่แฟนหนุ่มของตนอย่างสงสัย

 

“อร่อยขนาดนั้นเลยหรอบัค” สตีฟถาม

 

“อื้ออออออออ” คำตอบที่ออกมาจากลำคอของบัคกี้รอบนี้ทำเอาสตีฟแทบสำลัก เพราะนอกจากเขาจะแกล้งทำให้เหมือนเสียงครางแล้ว เขายังทำท่ากัดเบอร์เกอร์ให้เซ็กซี่ที่สุดอีกต่างหาก

 

‘แหมๆ หน้าแดงไปหมดแล้ว ทนไม่ไหวแล้วใช่มั้ยหละสตีฟ’

 

บัคกี้คิดในใจพร้อมกับยิ้มให้กับแฟนหนุ่มที่ตอนนี้กำลังทำตัวไม่ถูก สตีฟจึงหยิบเบียร์ขวดที่สองมาเปิดพร้อมกับดื่มอึกใหญ่

 

หลังจากกิน(?)เบอร์เกอร์กันเสร็จแล้ว สตีฟก็เอาจานทั้งหมดไปล้างโดยมีบัคกี้คอยช่วยเช็ดจานอยู่ข้างๆ ระหว่างล้างจาน บัคกี้ก็พูดขึ้นมาว่า

 

“นี่สตีฟ ตอนวันเกิดนายฉันจองดินเนอร์ไว้ตอนทุ่มนึงนะ” บัคกี้พูดเสร็จแล้วก็ยิ้มให้กับเขา

 

“แต่ว่าวันนั้นมีปาร์ตี้ที่ตึกสตาร์คนี่” สตีฟถามกลับด้วยสีหน้าเป็นกังวล

 

“โทนี่ไม่รั้งฉันกับนายไว้หรอก” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ

 

“แล้วร้านอยู่แถวไหนหรอ” สตีฟถามอีก ส่วนมือก็ยังล้านจานต่อไป บัคกี้ก็รับจานที่เปียกมาเช็ดแล้วพูดต่อ

 

“ม่ายบอก~♥︎” บัคกี้ตอบ “ตอนเย็นค่อยใส่สูทหล่อๆมาแล้วกันนะ” เมื่อเขาพูดจบเขาก็หันไปจุ๊บที่ไหล่ของสตีฟหนึ่งทีพร้อมกับสบตาไปให้แฟนหนุ่ม ซึ่งตอนนี้สตีฟล้างจานเสร็จแล้วเรียบร้อย เขาก็หันมาหาบัคกี้แล้วใช้มือทั้งสองโอบเอวไว้หลวมๆจากด้านหลัง

 

“นี่นายจะไม่บอกแฟนสุดที่รักอะไรหน่อยเลยหรอ” สตีฟพูดพร้อมทำหน้าหมาหงอยที่เขาชอบทำประจำเวลาอยากอ้อนบัคกี้ ซึ่งนั่นก็แอบทำให้บัคกี้เกือบหลุดบอกไปเหมือนกันตอนที่เขาเห็นหน้าสตีฟใกล้ๆแบบนี้

 

“เดี๋ยวจะไม่เซอร์ไพรซ์น่ะสิ” บัคกี้พูดต่อทำเป็นไม่สนใจสตีฟ เขาเช็ดจานที่เหลืออยู่สองสามใบ และตอนนี้สตีฟก็เอาหน้ามาวางไว้บนไหล่ของเขา

 

“อีกสามวันก็ถึงวันเกิดนายแล้ว อดทนหน่อยโรเจอร์” บัคกี้พูดต่อ สตีฟส่ายหน้าไปมาตรงไหล่ของบัคกี้เบาๆทำให้รู้สึกจั๊กจี้ขึ้นมาเล็กๆจนบัคกี้หัวเราะขึ้นมาเบาๆ จากนั้นเขาก็กระชับอ้อมแขนที่กอดบัคกี้อยู่ให้แน่นยิ่งขึ้น จนหลังของบัคกี้สัมผัสกับกล้ามอกอันเพอร์เฟ็กเหมือนรูปปั้นสลักนั้นของแฟนหนุ่ม

 

“ไม่อยากอดทนแล้ว” สตีฟกระซิบ แต่บัคกี้รู้สึกได้ว่าคำพูดของสตีฟแฝงความหมายอื่นไว้ด้วยเพราะเสียงของเขาเริ่มแปลกไปเล็กน้อย จากนั้นสตีฟก็ค่อยๆจูบเบาๆจากไหล่ของเขา จูบไล่ขึ้นมาเรื่อยๆจนถึงคอ บัคกี้เริ่มหายใจติดขัดนิดหน่อยเมื่อเขารับรู้ถึงหัวใจของสตีฟที่เริ่มเต้นแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

 

“สตีฟ ขอฉันเช็ดจาน...” ไม่ทันที่บัคกี้จะพูดจบ สตีฟก็รั้งหน้าของแฟนหนุ่มให้มาหาตัวเอง จากนั้นเขาก็ประกบริมฝีปากลงไป สัมผัสอ่อนนุ่มจากริมฝีปากของบัคกี้ทำให้เขาลุ่มหลง เขาจูบย้ำเรื่อยๆ และเริ่มหนักหน่วงขึ้นในทุกๆครั้งจนบัคกี้หอบหายใจคราง มือของสตีฟที่เคยกอดที่เอวก็ค่อยๆแทรกเข้ามาใต้เสื้อของบัคกี้ เขาเริ่มสัมผัสจากเอว ลูบไล้ไปตามแนวกล้ามเล็กๆของแฟนหนุ่ม ทุกสัมผัสของสตีฟทำให้บัคกี้ใจเต้นแรงมาก จนทำให้เขาหยุดเช็ดจานที่เหลือโดยสิ้นเชิง และวางมือไว้ที่เคาท์เตอร์แทน

 

มือข้างซ้ายของสตีฟประคองหัวของบัคกี้ให้รับกับองศาที่เปลี่ยนไปในแต่ละจูบ เมื่อบัคกี้พยายามถอนจูบเพื่อคว้าอากาศหายใจ สตีฟก็สอดลิ้นเข้ามาทันที เมื่อลิ้นของสตีฟรุกไล้เข้ามาควานหาความหวานจากปากของบัคกี้จนเริ่มหนักหน่วงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ทำเอาเขาสะดุ้งเล็กน้อย แต่ก็จูบตอบรับแฟนหนุ่มแต่โดยดี เวลาสตีฟจูบเขาแบบนี้ทำให้เขารู้สึกว่าแฟนหนุ่มของเขาทั้งเร่าร้อนและรุนแรง จนเขาเผลอครางในลำคออย่างพึงพอใจ

 

ส่วนตอนนี้ มือข้างขวาของสตีฟเริ่มซุกซนกว่าเดิม เขาลูบไล้ไปทั่วหน้าท้อง และเลื่อนมือขึ้นมาเรื่อยๆจนถึงหน้าอก เขาเริ่มสัมผัสหน้าอกของบัคกี้ แล้วเขาก็ใช้นิ้วบีบเค้นคลึงยอดอกของเขาจนเริ่มแข็งขึ้น เขาย้ำเรื่อยๆจนบัคกี้จนไม่ไหวต้องครางเสียงหวานออกมา

 

“สตีฟ...” บัคกี้ถอนจูบออก เขาส่งเสียงครางหวานเรียกชื่อสตีฟพร้อมสบตากับแฟนหนุ่มของเขา ที่ตอนนี้นัยตาของสตีฟแทบจะเปลี่ยนเป็นสีดำ และบัคกี้ยังสัมผัสได้ถึงส่วนนั้นของสตีฟที่แข็งขึ้นมาจนโดนบั้นท้ายของเขา

 

“ใจเต้นแรงมากเลยนะบัค” สตีฟไม่พูดเปล่า มือข้างขวาของเขาก็ยังเค้นคลึงหน้าอก สลับกับบีบยอดอกของบัคกี้ตลอดเวลาจนกางเกงของเขาเริ่มคับแน่นขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

 

“นายชอบให้ฉันทำแบบนี้ไม่ใช่หรอ” สตีฟกระซิบถามต่อ ซึ่งเขาก็ไม่ได้ต้องการคำตอบจากแฟนหนุ่มเท่าไหร่เพราะถ้าตอบ บัคกี้คงตอบออกมาเป็นเสียงครางแน่ๆ และสตีฟเริ่มจูบลงที่ซอกคอของบัคกี้ ดูดเม้นจนเกิดร่องรอยสีแดง ทำให้บัคกี้ครางเสียงหวานกว่าเดิม

 

มือของสตีฟย้ายจากที่เคยประคองหัวของบัคกี้ไปสัมผัสส่วนนั้นที่แข็งขึ้นของแฟนหนุ่ม แล้วก็ลูบไล้ไปตามรอยนูน จนเขากอบกุมตรงนั้นของบัคกี้ทั้งมือของตัวเอง จนสตีฟเริ่มรู้สึกว่าส่วนปลายเริ่มมีความเปียกชื้น บัคกี้ก็ส่งเสียงครางหวานและหอบหายใจหนักกว่าเดิม

 

“...สตีฟฟ...” เขาครางเรียกชื่อแฟนหนุ่ม ตอนนี้บัคกี้เริ่มยืนไม่ไหวแล้ว เขาใช้แรงที่เหลือทั้งหมดยันตัวเองกับเคาท์เตอร์เพื่อไม่ให้ล้มลงตรงหน้าสตีฟ แต่สัมผัสที่ได้รับจากสตีฟทั้งจูบตรงซอกคอ มือที่เค้นคลึงยอดอก และมือที่กอบกุมช่วงล่างทำให้เขาทนไม่ไหวจนแทบระเบิด

 

“สตีฟ...อย่า...สัมผัสแบบนี้...” เสียงของบัคกี้เริ่มขาดช่วงเพราะมือทั้งสองของสตีฟเริ่มสัมผัสหนักขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

 

"นายอยากให้ฉันสัมผัสยังไงหรอ" สตีฟกระซิบถามที่หูของบัคกี้ เมื่อเขาทำเช่นนี้แล้วบัคกี้ก็ส่งเสียงครางเล็กๆออกมา

 

“ตรง...นั้น...” บัคกี้พูดขึ้น แต่เขาก็ไม่สามารถพูดจนจบประโยคได้เพราะเสียงที่ออกมามีแต่เสียงหอบคราง เขาเริ่มทนไม่ไหวกับสัมผัสของสตีฟที่หนักขึ้นกว่าเดิม และความรู้สึกบริเวณบั้นท้ายของเขา ที่ตอนนี้แข็งขึ้นมาจนเขาเผลอส่ายสะโพกเพื่อให้เขาได้สัมผัสกับส่วนนั้นของสตีฟโดยไม่รู้ตัว สตีฟตอบรับสะโพกของเขาโดยเริ่มถูเบาๆตามจังหวะนั้น

 

เมื่อสตีฟเองก็ชักคนไม่ไหว เขาจัดการถอดเข็มขัดของบัคกี้ออก จากนั้นก็รูดซิบกางเกงลง สตีฟจับกางเกงยีนส์ของบัคกี้จากทั้งด้านหน้าและด้านหลัง แล้วเขาก็จับถอดไปจนถึงต้นขาของบัคกี้ แต่เขาก็ชะงักกับสิ่งที่ได้เห็น

 

"บัค..." เสียงของสตีฟสั่นเครือ ตอนนี้เขาหยุดการกระทำทุกอย่างเพราะเมื่อเขาก้มลงมอง เขาเห็นบัคกี้ใส่สิ่งที่แทบจะไม่ช่วยปกปิดบั้นท้ายเลยซักนิด แม้ด้านหน้าจะดูเหมือนกางเกงในทั่วไป แต่สายสีขาวที่รัดด้านหลังบริเวณเอวและใต้แก้มก้นทำให้ก้นขาวๆของบัคกี้เด้งนูนออกมา ส่วนด้านหน้าของบัคกี้ที่ตอนนี้ทั้งแข็งและส่วนปลายเริ่มเปียกชื้นทำให้รั้งสายคาดมากขึ้นไปอีก ก้นของบัคกี้จึงโดดเด่นขึ้นกว่าเดิม

 

“ชอบรึเปล่าโรเจอร์” บัคกี้หันมาถามสตีฟ น้ำเสียงของเขาหยอกล้อ แววตาของเขาคลอไปด้วยน้ำตาแห่งความกระหายและเสียงที่ปะปนไปด้วยด้วยการหอบครางเล็กๆ เมื่อสตีฟได้ยินดังนั้น แววตาของเขาก็ยิ่งดำขึ้นกว่าเดิม เขาใช้มือข้างหนึ่งขยำไปที่บั้นท้ายที่เด้งชันขึ้นรับมือของเขาอย่างพอดีจนบัคกี้ส่งเสียงคราง

 

“นี่นายใส่แบบนี้มาตลอดเลยหรอ” สตีฟถาม เสียงของเขาที่ต่ำลงมากจนเขาก็ไม่คิดว่านี่เป็นเสียงของตัวเอง มือของเขาก็ไม่หยุดขยำก้นเล็กๆของแฟนหนุ่ม ส่วนมืออีกข้างก็กอบกุมด้ายหน้าไปพร้อมๆกัน

 

“อะ...อื้มม...” บัคกี้ส่งเสียงตอบแต่เสียงที่ออกมากลายเป็นครางหวานหู ตามจังหวะที่สตีฟสัมผัส แถมยังหอบถี่มากขึ้นเรื่อยๆอีกด้วย

 

สตีฟเริ่มทนไม่ไหวเพราะส่วนนั้นของเขาก็ไม่ได้ต่างไปจากบัคกี้ซักเท่าไหร่ เขาตื่นตัวเต็มที่และเริ่มมีส่วนเปียกชื้นตรงปลาย จากนั้นเขาก็จัดการถอดกางเกงพร้อมกับชั้นในของตัวเองลง ส่วนนั้นของเขาชูชันขึ้นจนสัมผัสกับบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้ สตีฟใช้มือข้างขวาลูบจากส่วนปลายขึ้นลงสองสามทีเพื่อให้ตรงนั้นเปียกชื้นขึ้นเล็กน้อย แล้วเขาสอดเข้าไประหว่างหว่างขาของบัคกี้ แล้วรั้งสะโพกของแฟนหนุ่มให้แนบชิดกับเขา

 

“หนีบขาไว้นะ” สตีฟกระซิบเสียงแหบพร่า บัคกี้ที่ตอนนี้แทบจะยืนไม่ไหวแล้วก็ทำได้เพียงพยักหน้าเบาๆ ตรงนั้นของสตีฟที่ตื่นตัวเต็มที่ถูเบาๆเข้าตรงบั้นท้ายของเขา ส่วนปลายของสตีฟเกือบถึงจุดบอบบางด้านหน้าของเขา เมื่อสตีฟรั้งขอบผ้าด้านหน้าของบัคกี้ลงเพื่อให้ส่วนนั้นของเขาเป็นอิสระ สตีฟใช้มือข้างขวากอบกุมบริเวณจุดอ่อนไหวของบัคกี้ที่ตอนนี้ชูชันและแข็งขืน ตอบรับกับมือของแฟนหนุ่มได้เป็นอย่างดี เขาส่งเสียงครางให้กับสัมผัสนั้นอย่างกระหาย

 

“สตี...” เสียงครางของบัคกี้เริ่มขาดช่วง เพราะสตีฟเริ่มใช้มือสัมผัสตรงนั้นของบัคกี้หนักหน่วงขึ้น สัมผัสจากส่วนปลายไปจนถึงด้านล่างพร้อมกับขยำเบาๆ ด้านหลังสตีฟเริ่มจากถอนตรงนั้นออกแล้วสอดเข้าไปตรงหว่างขาของบัคกี้ เริ่มจากช้าๆจนเริ่มเร็วและหนักหน่วงขึ้นเป็นจังหวะ บัคกี้กำลังจะทนไม่ไหวจนเขาเริ่มไม่มีแรงหนีบที่ต้นขาแล้ว สตีฟก็เอามือข้างที่เหลืออยู่รั้งเอวของบัคกี้เข้าหาตัวเองเป็นจังหวะแทน ริมฝีปากของสตีฟคลอเคลียอยู่ที่คอของแฟนหนุ่ม เขาจูบอย่างกระหายจนเกิดรอยจ้ำสีเข้มที่ลำคอจนถึงท้ายทอยมากมาย สัมผัสจากสตีฟทั้งที่คอ ด้านหน้าและตรงนั้นทำให้บัคกี้ทนไม่ไหวส่งเสียงครางหวานดังขึ้นอย่างไม่อดทนอีกต่อไป

 

“สตีฟ...ฉันจะ...” เมื่อบัคกี้เริ่มทนไม่ไหวแล้ว เขาพูดขึ้นบอกกับแฟนหนุ่ม แต่เสียงของเขาก็ปะปนไปกับเสียงหอบครางเพราะสัมผัสอันเร่าร้อนและรุนแรงที่แฟนหนุ่มมอบให้

 

“ปล่อยเลยบัค ฉันก็ใกล้แล้วเหมือนกัน” เสียงสตีฟแหบพร่า เขาเร่งจังหวะเร็วขึ้น และหนักหน่วงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ หัวใจของทั้งสองเต้นแรงมากจนไม่รู้ว่าของใครดังกว่าใครอีกต่อไป

 

จนบัคกี้อดทนต่อไปไม่ไหวแล้ว เขาหันหน้าไปหาแฟนหนุ่มพร้อมกับใช้มือของตัวเองรั้งใบหน้าของสตีฟ บัคกี้เผยอริมฝีปากขึ้นพร้อมกับสอดลิ้นเข้าไปในปากของเขา สตีฟจูบตอบกลับพร้อมตวัดลิ้นอย่างเร่าร้อน จนกระทั่งตรงนั้นของบัคกี้ปลดปล่อยออกมาใส่มือของแฟนหนุ่ม สตีฟก็เช่นเดียวกัน เขากระแทกแรงๆอีกสองสามทีตรงหว่างขาของบัคกี้แล้วเขาก็ถึงจุดหมายพร้อมๆไปกับแฟนหนุ่มของเขา

 

“นายชอบให้จูบตอนจะเสร็จหรอ” สตีฟถามบัคกี้ เขาเอื้อมมือไปหยิบทิชชู่เปียกตรงเคาท์เตอร์พร้อมกับจัดการเช็ดตรงนั้นของเขาและบัคกี้ และเช็ดต้นขาให้กับแฟนหนุ่ม

 

“อื้อออ...” บัคกี้ตอบ เขาหอบหายใจอย่างหมดแรงและเอนซบลงไปที่อ้อมกอดอันแข็งแกร่งของแฟนหนุ่ม

 

“เดี๋ยวฉันพานายไปอาบน้ำนะ ว่าแต่นายมีกางเกงในแบบนี้ด้วยหรอ” สตีฟถามเขาต่อ แฟนหนุ่มผู้ยังสงสัยกับกางเกงในของเขาส่งสีหน้าฉงนจนบัคกี้แอบยิ้มเบาๆให้

 

“ซื้อมาใส่ให้นายโดยเฉพาะเลยนะ” บัคกี้ตอบพร้อมกับจูบเบาๆลงที่ริมฝีปากของแฟนหนุ่ม “ชอบรึเปล่าสตีฟ...” เขาช้อนตาถาม

 

“ชอบสิ...ชอบมากเลย” สตีฟยิ้มตอบ

 

จากนั้นสตีฟก็พาบัคกี้ไปอาบน้ำ บัคกี้แอบหวังว่าจะได้อาบด้วยกันเผื่อมีอะไรเกิดขึ้นรอบสองมั้ย แต่สตีฟก็ยืนยันให้บัคกี้อาบน้ำไป ส่วนเขาบอกว่าเขาจะไปเตรียมชุดกับที่นอนให้บัคกี้แทน บัคกี้แอบผิดหวังเล็กๆแต่ก็ไม่เป็นไร เพราะเมื่อกี้เขาก็เกือบจะได้โดนสตีฟปล้ำแล้ว

 

‘ถึงจะยังไม่ได้มีเซ็กซ์กันอย่างจริงจัง แต่ทำแบบนี้ก็ถือว่าเจ้าจ็อคสแตรปนี่ทำสำเร็จแล้วหละนะ’

 

บัคกี้ยิ้มพร้อมกับคิดในใจ

 

 

 

 

 

—♥︎—

 

 

 

จบตอน 3 แล้ววววววววว

ตอนนี้ไม่มีอะไรมาก นอกจาก Lingerie ตั่งต่างที่อยากให้บัคกี้ใส่ค่ะ 🌝

ส่วนตอนนั้น...🌝🌝🌝🌝🌝 ถึงบัคกี้จะยังไม่โดนเสียบ แต่ก็โดนถูแร้วนะคะ ขอแสดงความยินดีกับคุณบาร์นส์ด้วยค่ะ เย้

ถ้าภาษาประหลาดตรงไหน ก็ขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี้ด้วยนะคะ ฮือออ บางคำคิดคำไทยไม่ออกจริงๆ อย่างคำว่าปล้ำ (fuck นะคะไม่ใช่ non-consent) ก็ไม่รู้มันชัดเกินไปรึเปล่า หรือคำว่าอ่อย (seduce/flirt) ละตรงบรรยายบทอัศจรรย์ทั้งหลาย (stroke,balls,orgasm,cum ไรงี้) หาคำไทยสวยๆยากจังข่ะ เก๊าห่างหายจากฟิค explicit ภาษาไทยนานมาก ขอยาดรื้อฟื้นหน่อยนะคะ🥺

 

ส่วนนี่คือเหล่า Lingerie ของตอนนี้ค่ะ🌝🌝🌝

**คำเตือน ทุกลิงค์ NSFW สุดๆ ก่อนเปิดโปรดระวังหลังของคุณให้ดีๆ**

 

บราตัวนั้นของบัคกี้ <https://www.victoriassecret.com/vs/bras/sexy-looks/victoria-s-secret-strappy-balconet-bra-e6935424-16d6-444c-8e59-6f748cabdb7c?stackId=ba7c4edd-4aa9-4174-95c4-ee24fdf81e63>

จ็อคสเตรปลูกไม้สีดำ <https://www.candymanfashion.com/collections/mens-underwear-jockstrap/products/candyman-99325-briefs-black-1>

กางเกงในลายลูกไม้สีขาว [https://www.candymanfashion.com/products/petitq-pq170906-bikini-white-1?_pos=11&_sid=96de67903&_ss=r](https://www.candymanfashion.com/products/petitq-pq170906-bikini-white-1?_pos=11&_sid=96de67903&_ss=r)

การ์เตอร์ท็องส์สีแดง <https://www.candymanfashion.com/collections/candyman-thongs/products/candyman-99310-thongs-red-1>

ท็องส์ตัวสุดท้าย <https://www.candymanfashion.com/products/ppu-1807-thongs-black>

 

และจ็อคสแตรปที่ใส่ไปหาสตีฟ (จินตนาการสีใหม่เอานะคะ🌝) <https://www.candymanfashion.com/products/papi-705910w-100-jockstrap-white-1>

 

/นี่มันต้องเป็นเฟติชของคนเขียนแน่ๆ

//ก็เค้าอยากเห็นบัคกี้ใส่นี่นา🙈

///ยังไม่เสียบกันนี่ถือว่ายังไม่ได้ปล้ำกัน ถูกมะ 5555

 

ด้วยรักและท็องส์ตัวสุดท้าย

hAnatabi เองค่ะ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> หวายยยยยย รู้สึกเขิลชุง 🙈 /เอ็งจะมาเขินตอนนี้ก็สายไปแร้ว  
> คิดเห็นติชมกันได้ที่ twitter : @hAnatabi ได้ที่เดิมค่า (เบาๆกับเก๊าหน่อยนะ เก๊าบอบบาง😆)


	4. You will see what I prepare for you, baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ถึงวันเกิดของสตีฟแล้ว! บัคกี้จะเตรียมอะไรไว้เซอร์ไพรซ์สตีฟกันบ้างนะ และยังมีสารพัดวิธีอ่อยสตีฟอีก

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ในที่สุดก็ถึงวันเกิดสตีฟแล้วค่ะ เริ่มต้นวันเกิดด้วยความตบะเกือบแตก และตอนนี้ก็มีแขกรับเชิญเต็มไปหมดเบย (แต่แอร์ไทม์น้อยเหลือ 555555)
> 
> ขอให้สนุกกับการอ่านนะคะ ♥︎

วันนี้เป็นวันชาติอเมริกา

 

วันนี้เป็นวันที่ 4 กฤกฎาคม

 

วันนี้เป็นวันเกิดของสตีฟ โรเจอร์ แฟนหนุ่มของบัคกี้

 

และตอนนี้เป็นเวลาสิบโมงเช้า

 

บัคกี้ตื่นขึ้นมาจากการหลับเพียง 4 ชั่วโมง เหตุผลที่เขานอนน้อยขนาดนี้เพราะนอกจากจะนอนคุยกับสตีฟเกือบทั้งคืนตั้งแต่คืนก่อนหน้าแล้ว ก่อนหน้านี้สตีฟเป็นคนบอกว่าจะมาหาบัคกี้ที่ห้อง แต่บัคกี้อยากจะแกล้งสตีฟเล็กๆหลังจากเหตุการณ์ในคืนวันเสาร์วันนั้น เขาสั่งห้ามเจอจนกว่าจะถึงตอนสิบเอ็ดโมงของวันพรุ่งนี้ แถมบัคกี้ยังต้องจัดการกำจัดขนตัวเองทุกส่วนทั้งตรงท้องน้อยไปจนถึงบริเวณนั้น ตรงหน้าอก ที่แขน ขา และใต้วงแขนให้เรียบเนียนที่สุดเพื่อให้ใส่ชุดชั้นในแล้วออกมาไร้ที่ติ นาตาชาก็มาช่วยด้วยอีกแรง เธอช่วยทาอาฟเตอร์เชฟให้ทั้งตัวอีกด้วย

 

ก็อกๆ

 

“เฮ้เจมส์ อีกชั่วโมงนึงสตีฟจะมารับแล้วนะ รีบตื่นเร็ว” นาตาชาเคาะเบาๆสองทีที่ประตูห้องนอนแล้วก็เปิดออกมาพร้อมกับบอกบัคกี้ว่า เขาควรรีบได้แล้ว

 

“ตื่นแล้วๆ” บัคกี้ตอบกลับรูมเมทของตัวเอง พร้อมกับลุกขึ้นมาจากเตียงแล้วเดินไปหยิบเสื้อผ้าที่จะใส่วันนี้

 

“เดี๋ยวต้องไปปาร์ตี้วันเกิดสตีฟที่ตึกสตาร์ค นายรีบเตรียมตัวเข้าหละ” นาตาชารีบพูดต่อพร้อมกับเดินกลับเข้าไปยังห้องของตัวเองเพื่อเตรียมแต่งตัวต่อ

 

เนื่องจากวันนี้เป็นวันชาติอเมริกา ปกติแล้วสตาร์คอินดัสทรี่จะหยุดงานอยู่แล้ว และโทนี่ก็จัดงานปาร์ตี้ที่ตึกเพื่อฉลองวันชาติและจะเชิญชวนพนักงานทุกคนมาร่วมฉลองกัน ตอนแรกบัคกี้จะไม่ไป เพราะวันนี้เป็นวันเกิดของสตีฟ แถมยังเป็นปีแรกที่ได้ฉลองด้วยกันในฐานะคนรัก แต่พอโทนี่รู้ว่าวันนี้เป็นวันเกิดของสตีฟ โรเจอร์แฟนหนุ่มของบัคกี้แล้ว เขาก็เปลี่ยนชื่อจากปาร์ตี้วันชาติ เป็นปาร์ตี้วันเกิดของสตีฟ โรเจอร์ทันที เพื่อให้บัคกี้และสตีฟไม่สามารถปฏิเสธคำชวนของโทนี่ได้ เมื่อเป็นเช่นนั้นแล้วเขาทั้งสองต่างบอกกับโทนี่ว่าจะไปปาร์ตี้ด้วยอย่างแน่นอน ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้โทนี่ดีใจมากจนยิ้มแก้มแทบปริเลยทีเดียว

 

หลังจากบัคกี้แต่งตัวเสร็จเรียบร้อย เขาก็ไปนั่งคอยที่โซฟาบริเวณห้องรับแขกเพื่อคอยให้สตีฟมารับ ตอนนี้บัคกี้ใส่เสื้อยืดสีเทาคอวีตัวบางๆที่เขาชอบใส่ประจำ สวมทับด้วยสูทสีดำ ท่อนล่างเขาใส่กางเกงยีนส์สีเข้มรัดรูปสุดจนเน้นบั้นท้ายให้เด่นออกมา ซึ่งนาตาชาเคยถามว่าปกติกางเกงผู้ชายมันไม่น่าใส่ออกมาแล้วเป็นแบบนี้ บัคกี้ก็บอกความลับกับเธอไปว่า ที่เขาใส่อยู่คือกางเกงของผู้หญิงต่างหาก

 

ตั้งแต่คืนวันเสาร์ หลังจากเหตุการณ์นั้น บัคกี้เริ่มสังเกตว่า สตีฟเริ่มเข้าหาเขามากขึ้น ทั้งกอดจูบลูบไล้ไปตามส่วนต่างๆของร่างกาย หนักขึ้น บ่อยขึ้น ถี่ขึ้นจนบัคกี้สังเกตได้ เขาแอบยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มในใจ บัคกี้คิดว่าสตีฟกำลังอดทนอย่างหนักมากแน่ๆ จึงค่อยๆอ่อยแบบใหม่ อ่อยแล้วก็ไม่ให้ทำอะไรไปมากนอกจากจูบและสัมผัส เพราะตลอดเวลาที่อยู่ด้วยกันในห้อง มือของสตีฟแทบจะมีกาวติดอยู่บนร่างกายของบัคกี้ ตั้งแต่เอว หน้าอก และบั้นท้ายตลอดเวลาจนบางทีแซมก็บอกให้เข้าไปทำกันในห้องนอนให้จบๆไปซะ แต่บัคกี้ก็พยายามไม่ให้สตีฟทำไปมากกว่านี้ นั่นให้สตีฟสติกระเจิงกว่าเดิม

 

‘แกล้งมาแกล้งกลับไม่โกงนะสตีฟ’

 

บัคกี้คิดในใจ

 

ก็อกๆๆ

 

เสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้นตอนสิบโมงห้าสิบ บัคกี้มั่นใจว่านั่นคือสตีฟอย่างแน่นอน เขารีบวิ่งไปเปิดประตูให้แฟนหนุ่มอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

‘เอาหละ เริ่มแผนการอ่อยสตีฟได้’

 

“สตีฟฟฟ” บัคกี้เปิดออกมาก็เห็นสตีฟยิ้มอยู่ข้างนอกห้อง เขากล่าวทักทายแฟนหนุ่ม วันนี้สตีฟใส่เสื้อยืดแขนยาวสีน้ำเงินที่พับแขนขึ้นมานิดหน่อยกับกางเกงยีนสีอ่อน บัคกี้เห็นหน้าตาอันหล่อเหลาของแฟนหนุ่มของตัวเองก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะเข้าไปกอด

 

“ไงบัค” สตีฟมองคนตรงหน้าด้วยรอยยิ้มพร้อมยื่นมือออกมาเพื่อให้คนรักเข้ามาในอ้อมกอดของตัวเอง

 

ตอนนี้บัคกี้เข้ามาในอ้อมกอดของสตีฟเป็นที่เรียบร้อย มือทั้งสองข้างของเขากอดแน่นที่เอวของบัคกี้ จึงทำให้แทบทุกส่วนร่างกายของทั้งคู่แนบชิดกัน ใบหน้าของบัคกี้อยู่บริเวณช่วงคอของสตีฟพอดี เมื่อเขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมา บัคกี้ก็เห็นว่าสายตาสตีฟนั้นไม่ได้มองที่ตาเขาอยู่ แต่สตีฟมองไปยังริมฝีปากสีแดงสดของเขาแทน บัคกี้เห็นเช่นนั้นแล้วก็ค่อยๆเอามือที่กอดสตีฟ เปลี่ยนมาโอบรอบคอของเขา หลังจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆ ใช้มือข้างขวาลูบท้ายทอยของสตีฟ ส่วนมือข้างซ้ายของบัคกี้ก็จับไปที่คอเสื้อของเขา เป็นสัญญาณให้คนตรงหน้าโน้มลงมาหาตัวเอง ใบหน้าของทั้งคู่อยู่ใกล้กันมากจนรับรู้ถึงลมหายใจของกันและกัน จนกระทั่งจมูกของสตีฟสัมผัสลงตรงแก้มของอีกฝ่าย บัคกี้เผยอริมฝีปากขึ้นเพื่อจะรับจูบจากคนตรงหน้า...

 

“อะแฮ่ม แซมกับคลินท์ก็มาด้วยนะครับเฮลโหล” แซม วิลสันกระแอมเบาๆพร้อมกับโบกมือทักทายจากข้างหลังสตีฟ ด้านหลังมีคลินท์ที่ยิ้มทักทายอยู่ด้วยเช่นกัน

 

บัคกี้ยอมถอนตัวออกจากสตีฟครู่หนึ่ง แต่ก็ยังไม่ยอมเอามือออกจากไหล่ของสตีฟ เขาเอี้ยวตัวไปมองแซมกับคลินท์ที่ตอนนี้ยิ้มกวนประสาทเขา บัคกี้จึงกลอกตาใส่ทั้งคู่อย่างเอือมระอา

 

“หวัดดีแซม หวัดดีคลินท์” บัคกี้ตอบกลับหน้าบูดๆ “ขอฉันสวีทกับแฟนสุดหล่อก่อนไม่ได้รึไงหา” เขาพูดด้วยสีหน้าบึ้งใส่แซม เขาเห็นแซมแอบยิ้มทำหน้าตาไม่รู้ไม่ชี้ให้ บัคกี้ก็ได้แต่เหล่ตามองใส่แซม และจากนั้นเขาก็หันมายิ้มสตีฟทันทีโดยที่ไม่ได้สนใจเพื่อนอีกต่อไป

 

“ครับๆ ขอบคุณสำหรับการต้อนรับอันอบอุ่น” แซมตอบกลับอย่างติดตลก ทำเอาทั้งสตีฟและคลินท์ต่างก็อดขำไม่ได้ สองคนนี้ชอบกัดกันเป็นประจำเสมอจนทุกคนชิน แล้วแซมกับคลินท์ก็เดินเบียดเข้าห้องไป

 

“แซมนี่ชอบขัดจังหวะจริงๆ” บัคกี้บ่นงอนๆ จากนั้นเขาก็หันมาหาแฟนหนุ่มของตัวเองอีกรอบ

 

“สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะสตีฟ” บัคกี้ยิ้มบอกเสียงหวานพร้อมช้อนตามองสตีฟ ใบหน้าของเขาขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อ เมื่อแฟนหนุ่มเจ้าของวันเกิดได้ยินเช่นนั้นก็ยิ้มให้กับเขา แขนทั้งสองข้างของบัคกี้จัดการให้โน้มตัวสตีฟลงมา ในที่สุดริมฝีปากของทั้งคู่ก็สัมผัสกัน

 

บัคกี้หลับตารับสัมผัสจากริมฝีปากของสตีฟ มือทั้งสองของเขาวางอยู่บนไหล่อันแข็งแกร่งของแฟนหนุ่ม เขาเอียงหัวเล็กน้อยเพื่อให้ได้องศาที่ดียิ่งขึ้น สตีฟค่อยๆจูบเขา จากสัมผัสเบาๆก็เริ่มหนักขึ้น สตีฟกัดริมฝีปากล่างของบัคกี้เบาๆจนเขาเผลอคราง จากนั้นสตีฟก็ใช้ลิ้นเลียไปยังที่ริมฝีปากของบัคกี้เป็นการบอกให้เขาเผยอปากออก ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็ทำตามแต่โดยดี

 

เมื่อบัคกี้เผยอปากออก สตีฟก็ไม่รอช้า เขาโน้มตัวลงมาประกบริมฝีปากคนรักของเขาอีกครั้ง จากนั้นเมื่อลิ้นของทั้งสองสัมผัสกัน สตีฟควานหาความหวานจากคนตรงหน้า บัคกี้ครางเสียงหวานในลำคอเมื่อสตีฟเริ่มตวัดลิ้นรุกล้ำอย่างหนักหน่วง

 

สตีฟกระชับอ้อมกอดให้แน่นกว่าเดิม มือของเขาเริ่มซุกซน มือข้างหนึ่งสอดเข้าไปในเสื้อเพื่อสัมผัสความอบอุ่นจากผิวนุ่มๆของบัคกี้ เพื่อให้ตัวของบัคกี้แนบชิดเข้ามาอีก สตีฟสอดขาข้างหนึ่งเข้าไประหว่างขาของบัคกี้ จากนั้นมืออีกข้างของสตีฟก็เริ่มไล่ลงไปจากเอวจนถึงบั้นท้าย เขาเค้นคลึงบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้แล้วจับอย่างเต็มไม้เต็มมือ ดันตัวของบัคกี้เขาหาตัวเขาเองเพื่อให้แนบชิดกันยิ่งขึ้น บัคกี้ครางขึ้นมาเล็กๆจากการกระทำของสตีฟ

 

บัคกี้รับรู้ถึงความร้อนและตรงนั้นของสตีฟที่เริ่มขยายขึ้นมาจนเขาสัมผัสได้ เขาครางเสียงหวานระหว่างจูบ มือของบัคกี้ที่ยึดไหล่สตีฟไว้เริ่มใกล้จะยึดไม่ไหวแล้ว ขาของเขาเริ่มไม่มีแรง ลมหายใจของบัคกี้ก็เริ่มติดขัดเพราะความร้อนแรงจากจูบของสตีฟ ยิ่งสตีฟจูบเขามากขึ้นเท่าไหร่ ตรงนั้นของสตีฟก็ยิ่งขยายใหญ่ขึ้นเท่านั้นจนบัคกี้ใกล้จะหมดแรงต้านทานจากความเร่าร้อนที่สตีฟกำลังมอบให้

 

“เอ่อ...” คลินท์ก็หันมาถามคู่รักที่อยู่หน้าประตูห้อง “พวกนายสองคนจะนัวเนียกันตรงทางเดินอีกนานไหม สามก้าวก็ถึงห้องนอนแล้วนะครับ” พอสตีฟได้ยินดังนั้นเขาก็หัวเราะออกมาเบาๆพร้อมกับถอนจูบออกจากแฟนหนุ่ม บัคกี้หอบเบาๆ ตอนนี้หน้าของบัคกี้ก็ยังร้อนผ่าวไปหมด จูบของสตีฟทำเอาใจเขาเต้นแรงมากจนจะระเบิดไปหมดแล้ว เขาทำได้แค่เพียงซุกหน้าร้อนผ่าวของตัวเองลงบนกล้ามอกอันแข็งแกร่งของแฟนหนุ่ม

 

“เข้าไปข้างในกันบัค” สตีฟกระซิบที่หูให้บัคกี้ฟังพร้อมกับจูบเบาๆลงไปที่แก้มของเขา ตอนนี้ทั้งสองต่างก็ค่อยๆสงบสติอารมณ์จนหัวใจเริ่มเต้นเป็นปกติ จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็พยักหน้าเบาๆแล้วเอามือออกจากไหล่ของแฟนหนุ่มอย่างเสียดายแล้วจูงมือกันเดินเข้าห้องไปแทน

 

“แล้วนาตาชาหละบัคกี้” คลินท์หันมาถามบัคกี้ ตอนนี้เขาเดินเข้ามาในห้องของตัวเองเรียบร้อยแล้ว สตีฟเป็นคนสุดท้ายที่เข้าจึงเป็นคนปิดประตูห้องของเขา

 

“แต่งตัวอยู่ในห้อง คิดว่าน่าจะใกล้เสร็จแล้วนะ” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ ตอนนี้ใบหน้าของเขายังร้อนจากจูบของสตีฟอยู่เลย เขาจึงเสหน้าไปทางห้องนอนของนาตาชาเพื่อหลบสายตาจากคลินท์แทน

 

สตีฟเห็นท่าทางน่ารักของเขาก็แอบอมยิ้มเล็กๆ เขาเดินมาอยู่ข้างๆบัคกี้พร้อมกับเอามือโอบไปที่เอวของแฟนหนุ่ม บัคกี้แอบสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยแต่ก็หันไปยิ้มให้สตีฟ

 

“เฮ้บัค วันนี้นายใส่เสื้อตัวนี้อีกแล้วหรอ มันไม่บางไปหน่อยหรอ” สตีฟหันไปถามแฟนหนุ่มข้างๆ เขาเพิ่งมาสังเกตว่าวันนี้บัคกี้ใส่ชุดอะไรก็ตอนเข้ามาอยู่ในห้องแล้ว สตีฟหน้าแดงขึ้นนิดนึงเพราะจากมุมมองของเขาที่สูงกว่าบัคกี้เล็กน้อย เขาแอบเห็นยอดอกเล็กๆของบัคกี้ ที่ชูชันจนเห็นได้ชัดจากเสื้อสีเทาบางๆนั่น

 

‘นั่นไง สตีฟต้องทนไม่ไหวแน่ๆที่แอบเห็นหน้าอกของเขาเป็นแบบนี้’

 

“ใส่สูทแล้วไม่หนาวหรอก” บัคกี้แกล้งยิ้มตอบกลับอย่างใสซื่อ ซึ่งจริงๆเขาตั้งใจใส่ตัวนี้เพื่ออ่อยสตีฟโดยเฉพาะ เพราะเสื้อตัวนี้ค่อนข้างบางจนเห็นส่วนต่างๆของร่างกายค่อนข้างชัดเจน ทั้งหน้าอกและบริเวณหน้าท้องที่มีกล้ามเล็กๆของบัคกี้ แต่ถึงอย่างไรก็ตามบัคกี้ก็ทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่ชี้ว่าสตีฟอยากให้เขาใส่ตัวอื่นเพราะตัวนี้มันโป๊ต่างหาก

 

และแผนอ่อยสตีฟแผนแรกของเขาสำเร็จแต่โดยดี ต้องขอขอบคุณความร่วมมือจากแฟนหนุ่มของเขาด้วยที่มอบจูบอันเร่าร้อนให้กับเขาด้วยเช่นกัน

 

 

 

-♥︎-

 

 

 

ปกติปาร์ตี้ที่ตึกสตาร์คจัดขึ้นตั้งแต่เที่ยงวันยันเที่ยงคืน ตอนกลางวันจะเป็นปาร์ตี้บุฟเฟต์ไม่อั้นจากร้านนานาชาติต่างๆ ระดับมิชลินสามดาวที่โทนี่สรรหามา ส่วนตอนเย็นจะเป็นช่วงฟรีบาร์ เปิดขวดไม่อั้น วันชาติปีนี้แตกต่างไปกว่าทุกปี เพราะโทนี่เพิ่มต่อท้ายว่า สุขสันต์วันเกิดสตีฟ โรเจอร์

 

ทุกคนต่างมาอวยพรวันเกิดให้กับสตีฟมากหน้าหลายตาตั้งแต่พวกเขามาถึงที่งาน ชารอนที่อยู่แผนกการเงินเข้ามาอวยพรวันเกิดให้สตีฟนานมากจนบัคกี้แอบหงุดหงิด จนเขาทนไม่ไหวเดินหนีไปตักสลัดบาร์กิน

 

“เฮ้เจมส์ วันนี้นายดูดีผิดหูผิดตาเลยนี่” บร็อค รัมโลว์ หัวหน้าแผนกเครื่องจักรกลเดินเข้ามาทักทาย บัคกี้หันไปมองเขาพร้อมกับถอนหายใจ

 

“ฉันก็เป็นแบบนี้อยู่ทุกวันอยู่แล้วนะ” บัคกี้ตอบพร้อมกับตักผักสลัดอย่างหงุดหงิด เพราะพอเขาเหลือบไปมองสตีฟ เขาก็เห็นชารอนเอาของขวัญกล่องเล็กๆให้แฟนของเขา เขาก็ยิ่งตักผักใส่จานใหญ่เลย

 

“เฮ้ๆ ตักผักแบบนั้นเดี๋ยวก็ล้นจานหมดหรอก หงุดหงิดอะไรมา...” รัมโลว์ถามยังไม่ทันครบประโยค สายตาของเขาก็เหลือบไปเห็นสตีฟกับชารอน เขายิ้มออกมาเล็กๆที่มุมปาก

 

“อ้อ...หึงเขาอีกแล้วหรอพ่อหนุ่มน้อย” รัมโลว์หันมาพูดกับบัคกี้ “ให้ฉันช่วยอะไรอีกมั้ยหละ” เขาพูดต่อพร้อมยิ้มมุมปากอย่างมีเลศนัย เพราะก่อนหน้าที่จะมาคบกับสตีฟ เขาเคยเป็นคู่นอนกับรัมโลว์มาสามสี่ครั้ง บางทีบัคกี้ก็แอบขอร้องให้รัมโลว์ช่วยทำให้สตีฟหึงเขาหน่อย ชายหนุ่มก็ร่วมมืออย่างโดยดี ถึงแม้ตอนนั้นสตีฟจะไม่ค่อยแสดงอาการมาก แต่สตีฟก็มาสารภาพทีหลังว่าเขาหงุดหงิดมากที่รัมโลว์กับบัคกี้สนิทสนมกันเกินไป

 

“ฉัน...” บัคกี้กำลังจะตอบ รัมโลว์ก็เข้ามาประชิดตัวเขาทันที มือของเขาโอบไปที่เอวของบัคกี้ จากนั้นก็ค่อยๆเลื่อนลงมาจนเกือบจะถึงบั้นท้ายของเขา...

 

หมับ!

 

บัคกี้สะดุ้งกับเสียงดังข้างหลังแถวๆด้านหลังของเขา เมื่อบัคกี้หันไปมอง เขาเห็นมือของสตีฟจับเข้าที่ข้อมือของรัมโลว์อย่างจัง แถมยังบีบแรงเสียด้วย

 

“อ้าว สวัสดีเช่นกันสตีฟ สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะเพื่อน” รัมโลว์ยิ้มตอบอย่างกวนๆ แรงบีบที่มือของสตีฟแรงจนหน้าของเขาแอบเหยเกนิดหน่อย

 

“มาเอาสลัดหรอรัมโลว์ ตักแล้วก็รีบไปกินสิ” สตีฟยิ้มตอบกลับรัมโลว์พร้อมกับหยิบจานสลัดในมือบัคกี้ยื่นให้รัมโลว์ “นี่จานของนายไง” สตีฟยิ้มกว้างตอบ แต่พอบัคกี้เห็นหน้าสตีฟแล้ว ตาของเขาไม่ยิ้มด้วยเลย

 

“โอเคๆ ฉันขอตัวไปกินก่อน แล้วค่อยเจอกันนะคนสวย” รัมโลว์พูดพร้อมกับส่งวิ้งให้บัคกี้หนึ่งที สตีฟเห็นดังนั้นแล้วก็หงุดหงิดกว่าเดิม

 

“หมอนั่นยังไม่เลิกยุ่งกับนายอีกหรอ รู้ทั้งรู้ว่านายคบกับฉันแล้วเนี่ยนะ” สตีฟถาม เขาแอบมองตาค้อนตามไปยังรัมโลว์ที่ตอนนี้เดินไปนั่งที่โต๊ะกลุ่มเพื่อนของเขาอย่างสนุกสนาน

 

“สตีฟ รัมโลว์เขาไม่ได้จีบฉันนะ เขาแค่หยอกล้อเฉยๆ จริงๆเขาก็เป็นคนดีนะสตีฟ” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เขายิ้มให้แฟนหนุ่มของเขาพร้อมกับหยิบจานใบใหม่เพื่อตักผักสลัดอีกรอบ

 

“แต่หมอนั่นชอบทำฉันหงุดหงิดทุกทีนี่นา” สตีฟบ่น เขาเอื้อมมือไปหยิบจานเพื่อตักผักสลัดบ้าง “แถมเมื่อกี้เขายังจะจับก้นนายอีกนะบัคกี้ นายนี่ไม่ระวังตัวเลย” สตีฟพูดต่ออย่างงอนๆ ตัวของเขาห่อเหี่ยวเหมือนโกลเด้นรีทรีฟเวอร์ตัวใหญ่ๆที่โดนเจ้าของนอกใจไปหาสก็อตทิชโฟลด์เสียอย่างนั้น

 

‘อะฮ่า หึงแล้วใช่ไหมโรเจอร์’

 

บัคกี้ยิ้มกริ่มพร้อมคิดในใจ ต้องขอขอบคุณรัมโลว์ที่ทำให้แผนอ่อยสตีฟของเขาเดินหน้าต่อได้อย่างเต็มที่

 

“ต่อไปฉันจะระวังละกัน” บัคกี้ตอบแฟนหนุ่มพร้อมกับจุ๊บไปที่แก้มของเขาเบาๆ

 

“เฮ้เจ้าพวกคู่รัก! สลัดแถวนี้หวานเลี่ยนหมดแล้ว” ทั้งสองหันไปทางต้นเสียงอันคุ้นหูที่ทุกคนรู้จักกันดี จะเป็นใครไปไม่ได้เลยนอกจากโทนี่ สตาร์ค ซีอีโอผู้ใจกว้างเป็นจักรวาลคนนี้

 

“สวัสดีครับคุณสตาร์ค” สตีฟพูดทักทายด้วยน้ำเสียงสุภาพสุดๆ จริงๆแล้วสตีฟยังไม่เคยเจอโทนี่ สตาร์คตัวเป็นๆเลยด้วยซ้ำ นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาได้คุยกับท่านประธานใหญ่แห่งสตาร์คอินดัสทรี่ ซึ่งตรงกันข้ามกับบัคกี้ที่สนิทสนมกับโทนี่ สตาร์คเป็นอย่างดี

 

“เรียกฉันว่าโทนี่เถอะสตีฟ ไหนๆนายก็เป็นสามีของเจมี่คนเก่งของฉันแล้ว” โทนี่ยิ้มกว้างตอบพร้อมกับตบไปที่หลังของบัคกี้เบาๆ แต่คำตอบแทบจะทำเอาสตีฟสำลักน้ำลายของตัวเองเลยทันที

 

“เป็นแฟนพอ โทนี่ เป็นแฟน” บัคกี้ตอบกลับอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ สตีฟที่ตอนนี้ทำหน้าไม่ถูกว่าจะแสดงอาการว่าอย่างไรดีก็ทำได้เพียงหัวเราะแห้งๆกลับไป

 

“โอ้ อย่างนั้นเองหรอ แต่วันก่อ—“ โทนี่พูดขึ้นมาแต่ก็โดนบัคกี้ขัด

 

“อะแฮ่ม” บัคกี้กระแอมขึ้นขัดจังหวะไม่ให้โทนี่พูดจนจบประโยค เมื่อโทนี่เห็นเช่นนั้นแล้วเขาก็ยิ้มกริ่มให้กับบัคกี้ สตีฟที่มองอยู่ก็ฉงนกับท่าทีของทั้งสองสุดๆ

 

“ไม่มีไรหรอกสตีฟ โอ้ลืมไปเลย สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะพ่อหนุ่ม” โทนี่หันมาพูดกับสตีฟ

 

“ขอบคุณครับโทนี่” สตีฟยิ้มตอบกลับอย่างสุภาพ

 

“ฉันมีของขวัญให้นายด้วย...” เมื่อโทนี่พูดจบ เขาทำท่าทางว่า คอยอยู่ตรงนี้ จากนั่นโทนี่ก็เดินขึ้นไปบนเวทีพร้อมกับหยิบไมค์ออกมาจากโพเดี้ยม เขาเอาส้อมมาเคาะแก้วไวน์ในมือ เป็นสัญญาณให้ทุกคนในห้องหันมามองที่เขา

 

“ฮัลโหลๆ โอเค เสียงดังฟังชัดดีทุกคนนะ” โทนี่เทสต์เสียงไมค์ เมื่อทุกอย่างเข้าที่แล้ว เขาจึงเริ่มพูดขึ้น

 

“หวังว่าโทนี่จะไม่ให้ของขวัญนายตอนนี้หรอกนะ” บัคกี้แอบกระซิบไปยังแฟนหนุ่มของตน ซึ่งตอนนี้หน้าของสตีฟเริ่มถอดสีแล้ว

 

“อย่างที่ทุกคนรู้ วันนี้เป็นวันชาติอเมริกา” โทนี่เกริ่นนำ “และฉัน ซีอีโอแห่งสตาร์คอินดัสทรี่ โทนี่ สตาร์คผู้มีจิตใจดีมีเมตตา ก็รู้มาว่า วันนี้เป็นวันเกิดของสตีฟ โรเจอร์ ผู้ที่ได้รับรางวัลชายหนุ่มหน้าตาดีอันดับหนึ่งของบริษัท นั่น เขายืนอยู่ตรงนั้น” โทนี่ผายมือไปทางสลัดบาร์จุดที่สตีฟและบัคกี้ยืนอยู่ ไฟส่องมายังพวกเขาโดยอัตโนมัติ

 

“สุขสัตว์วันเกิดนะพ่อหนุ่มเบิร์ดเดย์บอยของเรา” โทนี่กล่าวต่อ “ของที่ฉันจะมอบให้นาย สตีฟ โรเจอร์ ก็คือ...” โทนี่พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงตื่นเต้น คนในห้องต่างก็ลุ้นไปด้วย

 

“แพคเกจท่องเที่ยวมาลิบู 3 วัน 2 คืน สำหรับ 2 คน นายกับเจมี่ เดินทางด้วยเจ็ทส่วนตัวของฉันเอง นอนที่บ้านพักแขกของฉันเอง” โทนี่กล่าวต่อ ทุกคนในห้องขำครืน สตีฟกับบัคกี้รู้สึกโล่งอกที่โทนี่ให้อะไรที่ดูธรรมดาสำหรับคนอย่างโทนี่ สตาร์คดี

 

“ไปเมื่อไหร่ก็ได้ ไม่นับวันลา หรือจะหลังงานแต่งของพวกนายก็ได้นะ” โทนี่พูดจบก็วิ้งใส่ทั้งสอง ซึ่งตอนนี้สตีฟก็หน้าแดงไปจนถึงหูเรียบร้อย บัคกี้ทำได้แต่โอบกอดแฟนของตัวเองเบาๆปลอบใจ

 

“สุขสันต์วันเกิด สตีฟ โรเจอร์!” โทนี่กล่าวอีกครั้งพร้อมกับยกแก้วไวน์ให้ ทุกคนในห้องต่างก็หันหน้ามามองสตีฟและกล่าวตามโทนี่ จากนั้นทุกคนก็เฮกันสนุกสนาน สตีฟทำได้แค่ยิ้มให้ทุกคนและกล่าวขอบคุณอย่างเขินๆ

 

“บอสนายนี่ป๋าไม่เบา” คลินท์เดินมาอยู่ข้างๆสตีฟและบัคกี้ เขาเป็นคนเดียวในกลุ่มที่ไม่ได้ทำงานเกี่ยวกับสตาร์คอินดัสทรี่ แต่คลินท์เป็นเจ้าของร้านกาแฟใต้ตึก และเป็นแฟนกับนาตาชา จึงมาสังสรรค์ด้วยประจำ

 

“ฉันว่านี่น่าจะให้น้อยกว่าปกติแล้วนะ” สตีฟตอบกลับ “ถ้าเป็นคนโปรดอย่างบัคกี้หรือนาตาชานี่ ฉันคิดว่าเขาน่าจะซื้อเกาะให้คนละเกาะเลยมั้ง” สตีฟพูดต่อพร้อมยิ้มไปทางแฟนของตน บัคกี้ได้ยินดังนั้นก็ขำขึ้นมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

 

“เฮ้ ชอบของขวัญรึเปล่าเจ้าพวกคู่รัก” โทนี่เดินมาหาพวกเขาอีกรอบพร้อมกับกล่องแชมเปญ Moët & Chandon มาด้วย

 

“โอ้ ขอบคุณมากโทนี่” บัคกี้ตอบแทน เขารู้ว่าตอนนี้สติของสตีฟเริ่มลดน้อยลงแล้วเนื่องจากยังช็อคกับคำพูดของโทนี่อยู่

 

“ฉันดีใจที่พวกนายชอบ อย่าลืมหละ แต่งงานกันเมื่อไหร่บอกฉันทันทีนะ ฉันจะจัดให้ยิ่งใหญ่สมกับที่เป็น...” โทนี่พูดขึ้นมา แต่ก็โดนบัคกี้ขัดอีกรอบ

 

“ใจเย็นครับคุณสตาร์ค ดูสิแฟนผมนิ่งไปแล้ว เห็นมั้ยเนี่ย” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ

 

“ฮ่าๆๆๆ สตีฟเนี่ยตลกดีนะ” โทนี่ยิ้มตอบอย่างอารมณ์ดี “เออว่าแต่ พวกนายจะอยู่จนถึงรอบฟรีบาร์ตอนกลางคืนเลยมั้ย” โทนี่หันมาถามบัคกี้อีกรอบ

 

“ผมจองร้านอาหารไว้ตอนหนึ่งทุ่มน่ะโทนี่ ขอโทษด้วยนะจริงๆที่อยู่ไม่ได้” บัคกี้ตอบ เขาเอื้อมมือไปประสานกับมือของสตีฟ ส่วนมืออีกข้างของบัคกี้เอื้อมไปสัมผัสแก้มของสตีฟ เขารั้งใบหน้าของแฟนหนุ่มลงมาพร้อมกับจูบที่ริมฝีปากเบาๆหนึ่งที สตีฟเขินหน้าแดงจนโทนี่เลิ่กคิ้วมองอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

“แหม่ พวกนายนี่หวานแหววกันจริงๆ” โทนี่ยิ้มให้กับทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้อย่างเอ็นดู “เอ้า ของขวัญอีกชิ้น” เขายื่นกล่องแชมเปญไปให้สตีฟ

 

“ขอบคุณครับโทนี่” สตีฟยิ้มตอบขอบคุณพร้อมกับรับกล่องแชมเปญจากเขา

 

“คืนนี้ก็โชคดีนะ สตีฟและเจมี่” โทนี่พูด เขายิ้มให้ทั้งสองแล้วก็กล่าวอำลา เมื่อโทนี่หันไปหาบัคกี้เขาก็วิ้งให้หนึ่งทีอย่างมีเลศนัย จนบัคกี้แอบคิดว่า นี่เรื่องที่เขายังไม่มีเซ็กซ์กับสตีฟเสียทีนี่จะรู้ไปถึงหูโทนี่เสียแล้ว

 

หลังจากที่ทั้งสองเดินหาของกินจากโซนบุฟเฟต์แล้ว สตีฟและบัคกี้ก็ตามมาสมทบที่โต๊ะที่เพื่อนๆของเขานั่งอยู่ ทั้งนาตาชา แซม คลินท์ และคนอื่นๆจากในแผนกของสตีฟ วานด้า วิชั่น สก๊อต และเพื่อนจากแผนกของบัคกี้ ธอร์ ไรลีย์ ทีชาล่า ต่างก็สังสรรค์กันอย่างสนุกสนานจนเวลาผ่านไปหลายชั่วโมง

 

“เราต้องรีบกลับอพาร์ทเมนท์ไปเตรียมตัวแล้วหละสตีฟ” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นพร้อมกับดูนาฬิกา ไม่น่าเชื่อว่าเวลาจะล่วงเลยไปเร็วมากจนตอนนี้เกือบห้าโมงแล้ว

 

“ไปชุดนี้ไม่ได้หรอบัค” สตีฟหันมาถามแฟนของตนด้วยสีหน้าสงสัย

 

“ร้านที่จองต้องใส่สูทด้วยนะสตีฟ” บัคกี้ตอบกลับย้อมยิ้มบางๆให้กับเขา

 

“นี่นายจองร้านอะไรไปเนี่ย” สตีฟหันไปถามด้วยสีหน้าเลิ่กลัก

 

“เอาเป็นว่า ใส่สูทหล่อๆที่ใครๆเห็นแล้วก็เข่าอ่อนไปเลยนะสตีฟ” บัคกี้พูดจบเขาก็หันไปจุ๊บแก้มสตีฟเบาๆ แล้วก็ยิ้มหวานให้กับแฟนหนุ่มของตน จากนั้นเขาก็ลาเพื่อนๆบนโต๊ะ แล้วก็เดินจูงมือสตีฟกลับไปเปลี่ยนชุดเป็นชุดสูทที่อพาร์ทเมนท์ของทั้งสอง

 

‘ในที่สุดก็ถึงเวลาใส่ชุดชั้นในซักที’

 

 

 

-♥︎-

 

 

 

สตีฟมารับบัคกี้ตอนหกโมงเย็นพอดี สตีฟใส่ชุดสูทสามชิ้นสีชาโคล ด้านในเป็นเสื้อเชิ๊ตสีดำ เนคไทสีน้ำตาลรับกับรองเท้าหนังสีน้ำตาล ส่วนบัคกี้ใส่เสื้อเชิ๊ตสีขาว แบบปลดกระดุมด้านบน ส่วนชุดสูทรัดรูปเป็นสีเทาอ่อนเข้ากับสีดวงตาของบัคกี้

 

“นายดูดีมากเลยบัค” สตีฟพูดขึ้นเมื่อเห็นแฟนหนุ่ม

 

“ส่วนนายก็ ใส่สูทแบบนี้เหมือนแด้ดดี้พาเด็กไปเที่ยวเลย” บัคกี้พูดพร้อมกัดริมฝีปากล่างหยอกล้อเขา เมื่อสตีฟได้ยินดังนั้นจึงเลิ่กคิ้วมองอย่างสงสัย เขาแอบเห็นสตีฟหน้าแดงนิดนึง

 

‘แผนอ่อยด้วยการเรียกชื่อเล่นแบบวาบหวิวประสบความสำเร็จไปด้วยดี’ บัคกี้ยิ้มกริ่มในใจ

 

“ดูไม่ดีหรอ” สตีฟถามแก้เขิน สีหน้าของเขาแกล้งทำเป็นงอน เพราะเขารู้ดีว่ายังไงบัคกี้ก็ชอบที่เขาแต่งตัวแบบนี้อยู่แล้ว

 

“ดูดีสิ นายหล่อสุดๆ” บัคกี้กระซิบแล้วจูบที่ปากของแฟนหนุ่มเบาๆ สตีฟยิ้มเบาๆให้กับการกระทำน่ารักๆของเขา

 

“อีกเดี๋ยว uber จะมารับละ” บัคกี้ดูในมือถือพร้อมกับบอกแฟนหนุ่ม สตีฟแอบมองว่าจุดหมายปลายคือที่ไหน แต่บัคกี้ก็รู้ตัวทันที เขารีบเอาหลบมือถือเข้าชิดกับหน้าอกของตนก่อนที่สตีฟจะได้เห็น

 

“ห้ามแอบดูสิ” บัคกี้ช้อนตามองแฟนหนุ่มอย่างกวนๆ เมื่อเขาพูดจบก็มีรถซีดานส์สีดำขลับจอดด้านหน้าของพวกเขาทั้งสอง และแล้ว uber ก็มาถึงเรียบร้อย

 

“ถึงตอนนี้นายก็ยังไม่บอกฉันอีกหรอ” สตีฟถาม เขาทำหน้าหมาหงอยอ้อนบัคกี้อีกครั้ง

 

“ม่ายบอกก ขึ้นรถเร็วแด้ดดี้” บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบอย่างอารมณ์ดีพร้อมกับจูงมือสตีฟ เขาแอบยิ้มส่ายหัวเบาๆกับชื่อเล่นที่บัคกี้เรียกเขา เมื่อทั้งสองขึ้นรถแล้ว รถก็ออกจากหน้าอพาร์ทเมนท์ทันที

 

“นายต้องหยุดเรียกฉันแบบนั้นแล้วนะบัค เดี๋ยวคนอื่นก็คิดว่าฉันเป็นแด้ดดี้พาเด็กไปด้วยจริงๆหรอก” สตีฟบอกกับบัคกี้ขณะที่รถวิ่งอยู่ เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินดังนั้นก็แอบยิ้มอย่ามีเลศนัย จากนั้นเขาก็ค่อยๆเขยิบตัวเข้าไปซบกับอกกว้างของแฟนหนุ่ม มือข้างหนึ่งสอดประสานกับมือของสตีฟ ส่วนอีกข้างก็ลูบไล้ไปทั่วแผ่นอกแข็งแกร่งนั่น

 

“นายไม่ชอบหรอ” บัคกี้ช้อนตามองอย่างออดอ้อน “หรือจะให้ฉันเรียกว่าพี่ชาย คุณท่าน นายท่าน...” ไม่ทันที่บัคกี้จะพูดจบ สตีฟก็จับแก้มของเขาแล้วจูบลงไปแรงๆ เมื่อเขาถอนจูบออกแล้วก็เอานิ้วมือบีบแก้มแฟนหนุ่มหนึ่งทีอย่างหมั่นเขี้ยว

 

“โอ้ย เจ็บนะสตีฟ ทำไมต้องรุนแรงกับแฟนแสนบอบบางด้วย” บัคกี้เอามือจับแก้มของตัวเองแล้วพูดต่ออย่างงอแง เมื่อสตีฟได้ยินดังนั้นก็แอบอดขำออกมาไม่ได้

 

uber ใช้เวลาเดินทางประมาณเกือบห้าสิบนาทีเพราะความหนาแน่นในมหานครนิวยอร์คไม่ใช่เรื่องเล่นๆ เมื่อรถจอดถึงที่หมายสตีฟก็ถึงกับตาโตกับร้านที่แฟนหนุ่มเลือกไว้ บัคกี้เห็นดังนั้นก็ยิ้มเบาๆให้กับสตีฟ

 

เพราะร้านที่บัคกี้จองคือ The Four Season Restaurant เป็นร้านอาหารชั้นสูงที่บังคับให้ใส่สูทมาเท่านั้น เมื่อทั้งสองลงจากรถแล้วเรียบร้อย จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เดินเข้ามาควงแขนเขาอย่างอารมณ์ดีพร้อมกับเดินไปที่ทางเข้าของร้าน ที่มีชายหนุ่มเปิดประตูต้อนรับให้พร้อมกับโค้งให้ทั้งสอง บัคกี้เดินนำไปยังส่วนต้อนรับ

 

“สวัสดีตอนกลางคืนค่ะท่านสุภาพบุรุษทั้งสอง ได้ทำการจองมารึเปล่าคะ” สาวสวยผมบลอนด์กล่าวต้อนรับด้วยสีหน้ายิ้มแย้มอารมณ์ดี เนื่องจากวันนี้เป็นวันที่ 4 กฤกฎาคม คนในร้านจึงค่อนข้างแน่นกว่าปกติ

 

“จองไว้ในชื่อของเจมส์ บาร์นส์ เวลาหนึ่งทุ่มครับ” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เขาแอบมองสตีฟที่ตอนนี้ทำหน้านิ่ง แต่เขารู้ดีว่าในหัวของแฟนหนุ่มของเขาต้องกำลังแพนิคสุดๆแน่นอน บัคกี้แอบอมยิ้มเบาๆ

 

“มิสเตอร์เจมส์ บาร์นส์ จองไว้สองที่ บริเวณโซนที่นั่งริมสระนะคะ” เธอตอบหลังจากค้นหาในคอมพิวเตอร์เพียงไม่กี่นาที บัคกี้ยิ้มให้กับเธอ

 

“เราจะทำการเตรียมโต๊ะให้ท่านภายในสิบห้านาที ท่านทั้งสองสามารถนั่งรอได้ที่เลาจ์บาร์ทางด้านในก่อนได้นะคะ” เธอกล่าวต่ออย่างสุภาพ “เอริคจะเป็นบริกรของท่านในค่ำคืนนี้ เขาจะพาไปที่เลาจ์บาร์ เมื่อโต๊ะเสร็จแล้วเอริคจะมาพาท่านทั้งสองไปที่โต๊ะค่ะ” เธอแนะนำเอริค บริกรหนุ่มผมบลอนด์เรียบร่างสูง เขายิ้มและโค้งอย่างสุภาพให้กับทั้งสอง บัคกี้เห็นแล้วแอบคิดในใจว่าเอริคค่อนข้างฮอตทีเดียว แต่สู้แฟนหนุ่มของเขาไม่ได้หรอกนะ

 

“เพราะอย่างนี้เองหรอนายถึงบอกให้ใส่สูทมา” สตีฟเลิ่กคิ้วถามหลังจากทั้งสองเดินตามเอริค บริกรส่วนตัวที่กำลังพามาทางเลาจ์บาร์

 

“ไม่ได้มีแค่นี้แน่นอนโรเจอร์” บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบ

 

 

 

 

 

—♥︎—

 

 

 

จบตอน 4 แล้วค่ะ 🤩

เขียนไปเขียนมานี่ก็ชักไม่แน่ใจว่าจะเขียนจบลงใน 5 ตอนมั้ย หรือจะมีต่อเพิ่มเรื่อยๆ55555 /โดนคนอ่านตรบ อย่าเพิ่งเบื่อเก๊า 🥺

 

ตอนนี้มีแขกรับเชิญเพียบเลยค่ะ! ทั้งแซม คลินท์ และโทนี่ ที่ได้โผล่มาเป็นๆแร้ว หลังจากถูกเมนชั่นไว้ในตอน 2

ส่วนของขวัญของสตีฟที่โทนี่ให้นี่คิดหลายรอบมาก เพราะโทนี่สนิทกับบัคกี้มากกว่า เนื่องจากเคยเป็นครูและนักเรียนกันมาก่อน คิดว่าของขวัญน่าจะไม่ดูแพงเว่อจนเกินไป(สำหรับคนไม่รู้จัก) และไม่ถูกเกินไปสำหรับชื่อโทนี่ สตาร์ค ก็เลยมาจบลงตรงที่ เที่ยวมาลิบูฟรี เดินทางด้วยเจ็ทส่วนตัวและนอนบ้านของโทนี่ คอนเสปฟรีๆแบบเฟิร์สคลาสไรงี้ 555555555

 

แล้วก็มีคนโปรดของเราอีกหนึ่งคนค่ะ นั่นก็คือคุณรัมโลว์เองค่า 😚♥︎

เรื่องนี้คุณรัมโลว์เป็นคนดีนะคะ วางไว้เป็นผู้ชายรักสนุกไม่ผูกพันค่ะ 🌝 (จริงๆคือทำใจไม่ได้หลังจากอ่านฟิคในนี้มาหลายเรื่องละ ทำคุณรัมโลว์เป็นตัวร้ายหมดเลย ฮือออออ 🥺)

 

มีชารอนมาแจมนิดนึงพอกรุบกริบให้บัคกี้งุงินิดหน่อยพอเป็นพิธี 🌝 /จริงๆแค่อยากเขียนตอนคุณรัมโลว์แอ๊วบัคกี้มากฝ่าค่ะ 555555

 

ตอนพาร์ทร้านอาหารนั่น เดาล้วนๆเพราะไม่เคยไปค่ะ ผ่าง ถถถถถถเอาเป็นว่า มันน่าจะเป็นมาตรฐานร้านที่ไฮโซค่อดๆ เลยเอาตามที่ร้านอื่นๆเค้าทำ ละกันนะคะ ถถถถถถถถถถถ

 

ส่วน Reference ของตอนนี้

 

สตีฟและบัคกี้ตอนกลางวันค่ะ

(ไม่ขอพูดอะไรให้กับเสื้อตัวนี้ของเซบนะคะ นอกจาก...แฮ่กๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ)

 

สตีฟและบัคกี้ตอนกลางคืน

(แด้ดดี้พาเด็กไปลงอ่า——)

 

ปล. เรื่องนี้ไม่มีแท็ก Daddy kink นะคะ

/ไม่ค่อยอินทูค่ะ...ไม่ค่ะไม่...

//ไม่ยอมรับง่ายๆหรอกนะคะ

///ปิดตาวิ่งหนีหนี🙈

 

 

ด้วยรักและเด็กเสี่ย🌝

hAnatabi เองค่า

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ถ้าเขียนอะไรผิดพลาดตรงไหนก็ขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี้นะคะ  
> เม้ามอยได้ที่ twitter : @hAnatabi เหมือนเดิมค่ะ  
> ข่อมข่าาาาาา


	5. FINALLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *CAUTION : NSFW*  
> 🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥
> 
> ในที่สุด...!!!!  
> เวลาที่บัคกี้รอคอยก็มาถึงเสียที!!!!
> 
> ปล. ชื่อตอนสั้นแต่ตอนนี้ยาวนะ 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> จริงๆต้อง...  
> ในที่สุด...ก็แต่งเสร็จค่าาา ถถถถถถถ  
> กราบขออภัยผู้อ่านทุกท่านที่มาต่อช้ามากกกก ข้าน้อยผิดไปแร้ววว /ได้โปรดอย่าตบตีเก๊าล์  
> ยังไงก็ขอให้สนุกกับการอ่านนะค้าาา  
> Enjoy ค่า♥︎

“ผมขอเป็นซาวิยงบลองก์สำหรับเป็นสตาร์ทเตอร์ไวน์ครับ” บัคกี้กล่าวยิ้มแย้มกับบริกรหนุ่มเอริคพร้อมกับปิดเมนูไวน์ลิสท์ลงและยื่นคืนให้กับเขา เอริคโค้งให้เล็กน้อยก่อนรับคืนเมนูจากบัคกี้

 

ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาหนึ่งทุ่มสิบนาที บัคกี้และสตีฟได้มานั่งที่โต๊ะอาหารเรียบร้อยแล้ว ก่อนหน้าที่ทั้งสองมาถึงโต๊ะ บัคกี้ยังแอบอดขำเมื่อนึกถึงสีหน้าของแฟนหนุ่มตอนเห็นภายในร้านอาหารเสียไม่ได้ เพราะเมื่อเอริคพาทั้งสองมายังส่วนที่นั่งริมสระแล้ว สตีฟก็แทบจะยืนนิ่งไปเลย จนบัคกี้ต้องควงแขนแฟนหนุ่มเพื่อเดินตามไปยังที่ที่บริกรหนุ่มจัดไว้ให้

 

บริเวณที่นั่งริมสระของ The Four Season Restaurant นั้น เป็นส่วนที่ติดกระจกสูงจากพื้นถึงเพดาน มีระแนงสีดำบริเวณกระจก สามารถมองออกไปเห็นสวนด้านนอกได้อย่างสวยงาม ภายในห้องมีสระน้ำรูปทรงสี่เหลี่ยมอยู่ตรงกลาง ตรงมุมสระจัดวางด้วยต้นไม้ขนาดกลางสีส้มสดใส ที่นั่งของทั้งสองอยู่บริเวณข้างสระด้านหน้า วันนี้เป็นวันที่คนมาค่อนข้างมาก จึงได้ยินทั้งเสียงแก้ว จาน มีด ส้อม คลอไปกับเสียงพูดคุยตลอดเวลา

 

หลังจากที่เอริคนำไวน์มาเสิร์ฟและให้บัคกี้ลิ้มรสของไวน์เป็นที่เรียบร้อยแล้ว เมื่อบัคกี้พยักหน้าบอกตกลงให้กับเอริค บริกรหนุ่มก็เสิร์ฟไวน์สำหรับเขาและสตีฟ

 

“สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะสตีฟ” บัคกี้ยกแก้วไวน์ขึ้นมาพร้อมกับพูดอวยพรให้กับแฟนหนุ่มอีกรอบ เมื่อสตีฟเห็นดังนั้นเขาจึงยกขึ้นมาด้วย

 

“ขอบคุณนะบัค” สตีฟกล่าวพร้อมยิ้มให้กับเขา แล้วทั้งสองก็ดื่มไวน์เพื่อฉลองวันเกิดของสตีฟพร้อมกัน “นายสปอยล์ฉันทั้งวันเลยนะบัค” สตีฟพูดขึ้นหลังจากวางแก้วลงเรียบร้อย เขาช้อนตามองบัคกี้ที่นั่งอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามด้วยความอ่อนโยน เมื่อบัคกี้เห็นสายตาของสตีฟก็ทำได้แต่กระแอมเบาๆเพื่อลดความเขินอายเท่านั้น

 

“ก็...วันนี้วันเกิดนายทั้งทีนะ แถมยัง...” บัคกี้พูดขึ้น แล้วเขาก็หยุดนิดนึง ใบหน้าของเขาเริ่มร้อนขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เขาเท้าแขนและวางมือไว้บนโต๊ะเพื่อขยับให้เข้าใกล้สตีฟยิ่งขึ้นกว่าเดิม ถึงแม้จะนั่งกันอยู่กันคนละฝั่งก็ตาม

 

“...เป็นปีแรกที่ฉลองกันในฐานะ...คนรักด้วย ฉันก็อยากให้อะไรนายที่พิเศษๆไง” บัคกี้พูดต่อจนจบประโยค เขาแอบมองไปยังสตีฟเล็กน้อย เมื่อเขาเห็นสีหน้าของแฟนหนุ่มที่ยิ้มให้ เขาก็รู้สึกผ่อนคลายขึ้น แต่ก็ยังคงเขินอยู่ดี

 

‘เวลาพูดว่าคนรักนี่เขินชะมัด’ บัคกี้คิดในใจ

 

“ถ้านายอยู่ข้างๆฉันนี่ ฉันคงจับจูบไปแล้ว” สตีฟกล่าวพร้อมกับขยับตัวเข้าหาบัคกี้แล้วเอื้อมมือของตัวเองไปสัมผัสมือของเขา สีหน้าของบัคกี้ร้อนผ่าวและแดงขึ้นกว่าเดิม เขาสัมผัสมือของสตีฟตอบด้วยการสอดประสานนิ้วมือของเขาและสตีฟเข้าด้วยกัน เขาชอบเวลาสตีฟกอบกุมมือของเขาแบบนี้ ถึงแม้มือของเขากับสตีฟจะไม่ต่างกันมาก แต่สัมผัสจากความอบอุ่นของแฟนหนุ่มทำให้บัคกี้หลงใหลมากทีเดียว

 

หลังจากที่ทั้งสองดื่มสตาร์ทเตอร์ไวน์แล้ว เอริคก็เดินมาถามทั้งสองว่าจะรับคอร์สอาหารเลยหรือไม่ ซึ่งบัคกี้และสตีฟก็พยักหน้าพร้อมรีบตอบกลับไปว่า’รับเลย’อย่างทันที

 

จริงๆตอนแรกบัคกี้คิดว่าดินเนอร์นี้อาจจะไม่เหมือนเดทในวันเกิดอันแสนโรแมนติกมากซักเท่าไหร่ เพราะทั้งสองเป็นเพื่อนสนิทกันมาก่อนที่จะคบกัน ทั้งสองทั้งพูดคุยหยอกล้อกันจนบางทีก็เหมือนมากินข้าวเย็นกันธรรมดาๆ แต่ ณ เวลานี้ มีบางอย่างในแววตาของสตีฟที่แปลกไป จนบัคกี้สังเกตได้ถึงเวลาสตีฟพยายามกอบกุมมือของเขา มองหน้าเขา ยิ้มให้เขา อีกทั้งบรรยากาศรอบตัวช่างโรแมนติกเสียจนเขาไม่อยากละสายตาไปจากแฟนหนุ่มของเขาได้เลย

 

ทั้งสองใช้เวลาในการทานอาหารทั้งคอร์สไปเกือบสามชั่วโมง ทั้งพูดคุยกันไปบ้าง สตีฟแอบหยอดบัคกี้บ้าง หรือบัคกี้แอบแกล้งสตีฟบ้าง จนทำให้เวลาผ่านไปเร็วมากจนตอนนี้เป็นเวลาเกือบจะสี่ทุ่มแล้ว

 

“แล้วต่อจากนี้เราจะกลับบ้านเลยรึเปล่าบัคกี้” หลังจากที่ทั้งสองต่างส่งสายตาและพูดคุยกันมา เมื่อสตีฟดูนาฬิกาที่มือถือของตน เขาก็เริ่มพูดขึ้นมา แต่แล้วก็โดนบัคกี้พูดขึ้นต่อกันในทันที

 

“คืนนี้ยังไม่จบง่ายๆหรอกนะสตีฟ” บัคกี้ตอบพร้อมกับกัดริมฝีปากล่างเบาๆ เขายื่นของบางอย่างมาให้สตีฟดู เมื่อสตีฟมองตามมือของแฟนหนุ่มก็เบิกตาโพลง

 

สิ่งที่บัคกี้ยื่นให้ดูคือการ์ดใบเล็กๆ

 

และไม่ใช่เครดิตการ์ดหรือนามบัตรอะไร

 

แต่นั่นคือคีย์การ์ดเข้าห้องพักโรงแรมโฟร์ซีซันนั่นเอง

 

 

 

-♥︎-

 

 

 

บัคกี้กำลังมองตัวเองบนกระจกในห้องน้ำ ที่อยู่ถัดจากห้องนอนในห้องสวีทโรงแรมโฟร์ซีซัน เขาพับแขนเสื้อขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย บัคกี้กำลังสงบสติอารมณ์ของตัวเองอยู่ ก็เพราะสิ่งที่ทำให้เขากำลังใจเต้นไม่เป็นจังหวะอยู่ตอนนี้ก็คือ เขากำลังนึกถึงสตีฟแฟนหนุ่มของเขาที่กำลังนั่งอยู่บนโซฟาบริเวณส่วนของห้องรับแขกในห้องสวีท บัคกี้เปิดน้ำจากก๊อกแล้วเอามือรองน้ำมาลูบหน้าของตัวเองเบาๆ จากนั้นเขาก็มองหน้าตัวเองที่กระจกอีกที

 

‘ไม่ได้จะไปออกรบนะเจมส์ บูคานัน บาร์นส์’

 

เขานึกในใจ พร้อมกับเอามือตบลงบนแก้มทั้งสองเบาๆเพื่อเรียกขวัญและกำลังใจ ถึงแม้ตอนนี้ใจเขาจะเต้นช้าลงกว่าเดิมแต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้ต่างไปกว่าก่อนหน้านี้เสียเท่าไหร่

 

‘โอเค พร้อมแล้ว’

 

จากนั้นเขาก็จับลูกบิดประตูห้องน้ำ ค่อยๆเปิดประตูออกมา

 

‘ในที่สุดก็จะได้มีเซ็กซ์ครั้งแรกกับสตีฟเสียที’

 

บัคกี้นึกในใจพร้อมกับเดินตรงไปยังโซฟาที่สตีฟนั่งอยู่ จากนั้นเขาก็นั่งลงข้างๆกับแฟนหนุ่มแล้วประสานมือของเขากับสตีฟเข้าด้วยกัน

 

“เฮ้บัค” สตีฟหันมาทักทายเขาเบาๆ

 

“เฮ้สตีฟ...” บัคกี้เงยหน้ามองแฟนหนุ่ม เขามองเห็นแววตาของสตีฟที่เริ่มเข้มขึ้น ลูกนัยตาสีดำขยายกว้างขึ้น บัคกี้รู้ว่าเวลาสตีฟเริ่มที่จะมีอารมณ์แล้วเขาจะเป็นแบบนี้ และบัคกี้ก็สัมผัสได้ว่าสตีฟก็ตื่นเต้นไม่แพ้เขาเช่นกัน

 

“ฉันยังไม่ได้ให้ของขวัญนายเลย” บัคกี้พูดขึ้น สายตาของเขามองไปยังริมฝีปากของแฟนหนุ่ม แล้วค่อยๆมองไปยังดวงตาของเขา

 

เมื่อสตีฟเห็นบัคกี้มองตัวเองแบบนั้น เขาก็ใช้มืออีกข้างสัมผัสเบาๆไปที่แก้มของแฟนหนุ่ม จากนั้นมือของเขาก็ลูบไล้ไปเรื่อยๆ จนเลื่อนไปบริเวณคางของบัคกี้ แล้วเขาก็เชิดคางของบัคกี้ขึ้น ใบหน้าของเขาขยับเข้าหาบัคกี้มากขึ้นๆจนสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจของกันและกัน บัคกี้ค่อยๆหลับตาลงพร้อมรับสัมผัสนั้น แล้วในที่สุดริมฝีปากของทั้งคู่ก็สัมผัสกัน

 

สตีฟบรรจงจูบบัคกี้อย่างช้าๆ เขาหันตัวเข้าหาแฟนหนุ่มของตัวเองอย่างเต็มตัว จากนั้นเขาก็วางมือลงที่เอวของบัคกี้เพื่อรั้งให้ทั้งสองแนบชิดขึ้นกว่าเดิม เขาเริ่มจูบบัคกี้จากสัมผัสเบาๆ จนเริ่มหนักหน่วงขึ้น เมื่อทั้งสองผละออกจากกันเพื่อคว้าอากาศหายใจได้เพียงครู่เดียว บัคกี้สบตากับสตีฟครู่หนึ่ง จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ปล่อยมืออีกข้างที่ประสานกับมือของสตีฟอยู่ แล้วเปลี่ยนไปคล้องคอของแฟนหนุ่มแทน เขารั้งหน้าของสตีฟลงมาเพื่อรับจูบอีกรอบ

 

แล้วริมฝีปากของทั้งสองก็สัมผัสกันทันที จากเนิบช้าจนเริ่มหนักหน่วงขึ้น สตีฟใช้ลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากของบัคกี้และกัดเบาๆเพื่อบอกให้เขาอ้าปากออก หลังจากที่โดนแฟนหนุ่มกระทำดังนั้น บัคกี้จึงเผยอปากขึ้นเล็กน้อยเพื่อรับสัมผัสจากสตีฟ เขาสอดลิ้นเข้าไปในริมฝีปากของบัคกี้ทันที จนเขาแอบสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยและส่งเสียงครางเบาๆออกมา มือที่คล้องไหล่สตีฟอยู่ก็เริ่มจับแน่นขึ้นจนสูทของอีกฝ่ายเริ่มยับ ลิ้นของสตีฟควานหาความสุขสมจากด้านในริมฝีปากของบัคกี้อย่างรุนแรงจนเขาสั่นระทวย ส่วนบัคกี้ก็ดูดเม้มกลับอย่างกระหายจนได้ยินแต่เสียงครางในลำคอกับเสียงหอบหายใจของกันและกัน

 

สตีฟรั้งเอวของบัคกี้เข้ามาให้แนบชิดยิ่งขึ้น แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้ใกล้ชิดกันมากตามที่ทั้งสองต้องการ จนกระทั่งบัคกี้เริ่มจะทนไม่ไหว ในระหว่างที่กำลังจูบกัน เขาปีนขึ้นไปนั่งบนตักของแฟนหนุ่มทันที มือของสตีฟข้างหนึ่งรั้งเอวบัคกี้ให้เข้าหาตัวเองมากขึ้น ทำให้บัคกี้ครางเสียงหวานจากสัมผัสนั่น และยังทำให้ทุกส่วนของร่างกายของทั้งคู่สัมผัสกันตั้งแต่หน้าอก ช่วงท้อง ไปจนถึงตรงนั้นที่กำลังชูชันขึ้น จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ส่ายเอวเป็นจังหวะอย่างช้าๆเพื่อถูตรงนั้นของสตีฟที่กำลังแข็งขืน จนเปียกชื้นจากของน้ำหล่อลื่นจากส่วนปลายที่เริ่มเอ่อออกมา

 

ส่วนมืออีกข้างของสตีฟก็สัมผัสบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้ รั้งให้บั้นท้ายของแฟนหนุ่มรับกับส่วนนั้นของสตีฟที่ขยายใหญ่ขึ้นเต็มที่จนคับแน่นในกางเกงไปหมด สตีฟค่อยๆเค้นคลึงบั้นท้ายกลมๆของบัคกี้ผ่านกางเกง และเปลี่ยนเป็นบีบบั้นท้ายของแฟนหนุ่มแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนบัคกี้เริ่มครางเสียงหวานในลำคอ

 

“สตีฟ...” บัคกี้ถอนจากจูบที่รุนแรงของสตีฟแล้วพูดขึ้นมาอย่างไร้เรี่ยวแรงพร้อมหอบหายใจ

 

“...ไปที่เตียง...” เขากระซิบเบาๆที่หูของสตีฟ บัคกี้ซุกหน้าลงบริเวณลำคอของแฟนหนุ่มพร้อมกับจูบเบาๆที่ซอกคอของสตีฟ ตอนนี้ใบหน้าของเขาร้อนผ่าวและแดงไปหมดด้วยความเขิน ใจของเขาเต้นแรงมาก แต่เขาก็สัมผัสได้ว่าสตีฟเองก็ใจเต้นแรงเช่นเดียวกัน เมื่อสตีฟได้ยินเช่นนั้นเขาก็ไม่รอช้า เขารวบตัวของบัคกี้เข้าหาตัวเอง แล้วใช้มือทั้งสองข้างประคองที่บั้นท้ายของแฟนหนุ่ม บัคกี้กระชับมือที่โอบรอบคอและใช้ขาสองข้างเกี่ยวที่เอวของสตีฟ จากนั้นสตีฟก็ยืนขึ้นเพื่ออุ้มเขาไปยังเตียงนอนคิงไซส์ที่อยู่ในห้องนอน

 

เมื่อสตีฟอุ้มบัคกี้มาถึงเตียง เขาก็ค่อยๆวางแฟนหนุ่มลงโดยที่ทั้งสองไม่ได้แยกจากกันเลย เมื่อแผ่นหลังของบัคกี้สัมผัสเตียงนุ่มๆด้านล่าง จากที่ขาของเขาเกี่ยวอยู่ที่เอวของสตีฟก็คลายออกพร้อมกับวางลงบนเตียง อีกทั้งบัคกี้ยังชันเข่าขึ้นและอ้าขาออกเพื่อเป็นการเชิญชวนให้สตีฟเข้ามาหาเขาได้ใกล้กันยิ่งขึ้น และสตีฟก็ไม่รอช้า เขารีบสอดขาของตัวเองลงมาใต้ขาบัคกี้ จากนั้นก็คร่อมตัวเองลงมาจนส่วนนั้นของทั้งคู่ที่แข็งขึ้น สัมผัสกันและกัน บัคกี้ครางขึ้นเมื่อส่วนนั้นของสตีฟเริ่มถูเบาๆ

 

“สตีฟ...” เขาครางเรียกชื่อแฟนหนุ่มเสียงหวานพร้อมกับโน้มแฟนหนุ่มลงมา เมื่อหน้าของสตีฟเริ่มเข้าใกล้บัคกี้มากขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนปลายจมูกแตะกันและสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจของอีกคน สตีฟก็ก้มลงมาจูบคนด้านล่างอย่างกระหาย เขาสอดลิ้นเข้าไปหาความหวานหอมจากริมฝีปากของบัคกี้อย่างรวดเร็ว จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เริ่มส่ายสะโพกเพื่อให้ส่วนที่แข็งขืนของทั้งสองสัมผัสกันตามจังหวะที่สตีฟมอบให้ มือของบัคกี้เริ่มเปลี่ยนมาสัมผัสที่ใบหน้าของสตีฟ แล้วลงมาเรื่อยๆจนถึงเสื้อสูทของเขา

 

จากนั้นในระหว่างที่ทั้งสองจูบกันอย่างดูดดื่ม มือทั้งสองของบัคกี้ก็เริ่มถอดเสื้อสูทของสตีฟ เมื่อเขาจัดการกับสูทตัวนอกสุดเรียบร้อย บัคกี้ก็ไม่รอช้าถอดเวสท์อีกตัวออกทันที จนตอนนี้สตีฟเหลือเพียงแค่เสื้อเชิ๊ตสีดำกับเนคไท

 

“ชุดนายเยอะเกินไปแล้ว” บัคกี้ถอนจูบแล้วพูดขึ้นมาพร้อมหอบหายใจ เขามองหน้าสตีฟงอนๆจนสตีฟเผลออมยิ้มให้กับความน่ารักของเขา

 

“ถ้านายรีบขนาดนั้น...” สตีฟตอบพร้อมกับยันตัวลุกขึ้นเล็กน้อย เขาจัดการปลดเนคไทของตัวเอง แล้วเริ่มปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิ๊ตจนหมด สตีฟถอดเสื้อออกแล้วโยนไปข้างๆเตียง บัคกี้มองการกระทำของแฟนกนุ่มโดยไม่ละสายตาเลยซักนิดเดียว

 

‘แค่มองก็ท้องแล้ว...โอมายกอชชช...’ บัคกี้นึกในใจเมื่อเห็นร่างกายของแฟนหนุ่ม เขาเลียริมฝีปากอย่างกระหาย

 

เมื่อสตีฟเผยให้เห็นร่างกายอันแสนเพอร์เฟกเหมือนรูปสลัก กล้ามอกอันแข็งแกร่งและซิกส์แพ็คที่ทำให้บัคกี้อ่อนแรงทุกครั้งที่เห็น บัคกี้มองตามไปยังมือที่ลูบไล้สัมผัสร่างกายที่สมส่วนของแฟนหนุ่ม จนสตีฟเริ่มหายใจแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆเพราะสัมผัสอันวาบหวามของบัคกี้

 

“ตอนนี้นายใส่เสื้อเยอะกว่าฉันแล้วนะบัค” สตีฟพูดต่อเขาก็ค่อยๆปลดกระดุมเสื้อของบัคกี้ แล้วสตีฟก็เริ่มจูบที่ซอกคอของแฟนหนุ่มพร้อมกับปลดกระดุมเสื้อไปด้วย เขาดูดเม้มจนเกิดรอยจ้ำแดงๆ บัคกี้ครางกับสัมผัสวาบหวามที่สตีฟมอบให้ เมื่อสตีฟปลดกระดุมออกหมดแล้ว มือเขาก็สอดสัมผัสที่หน้าอกของแฟนหนุ่ม แต่แล้วก็ทำให้เขาชะงักกับสัมผัสจนเขาต้องเงยหน้าจากซอกคอบัคกี้ขึ้นมาดู

 

“ชอบรึเปล่าสตีฟ...” บัคกี้พูดขึ้น เขากัดริมฝีปากล่าง พร้อมส่งสายตายั่วยวนไปยังแฟนหนุ่มที่ตอนนี้กำลังจ้องเขาอย่างไม่ละสายตา

 

สิ่งที่สตีฟเห็นและทำให้เขาเบิกตาโพลงสุดๆก็คือ บัคกี้ใส่ชุดชั้นในอยู่!

 

‘ตบะแตกแล้วใช่ไหมสตีฟ’ บัคกี้คิดและแอบยิ้มในใจ

 

ตัวที่บัคกี้ใส่คือบราตัวสีดำ ตัวที่เซ็กซี่มากๆตัวนั้น ตัวที่มีแต่สายสีดำพาดไปตามโครงเสื้อใน บริเวณด้านบนบรามีลูกไม้สีดำเล็กๆประดับอยู่ ซึ่งนั่นก็ไม่ได้ช่วยปกปิดอะไรเลย ซ้ำยังทำให้ยอดอกของบัคกี้เด่นขึ้นไปอีก ส่วนบริเวณช่วงเอวก็เป็นสายรัดการ์เตอน์เบลท์ลูกไม้สีดำที่มีสายลงไปจนถึงด้านล่างสุดที่ขอบกางเกง

 

บัคกี้มองหน้าแฟนหนุ่มที่ตอนนี้หน้าของสตีฟแดงก่ำเป็นลูกมะเขือเทศ ส่วนสายตาของสตีฟก็กำลังสำรวจร่างกายของเขาอยากกระหาย เมื่อบัคกี้มองตรงนั้นของสตีฟที่ตอนนี้แข็งขึ้นมาผ่านกางเกงก็ยิ้มกริ่มอยากพึงพอใจ

 

“ไม่ได้มีแค่นี้นะโรเจอร์...” บัคกี้พูดจบก็จัดการถอดเสื้อเชิ๊ตของตัวเองออกแล้วโยนไปข้างๆเตียง จากนั้นบัคกี้เอามือของตัวเองลงไปรูดซิปกางเกงลง แล้วเขาก็ค่อยๆถอดกางเกงของตัวเองลงเล็กน้อยจนเผยให้เห็นตรงส่วนนั้น...

 

“บะ...บัค...” เสียงของสตีฟหาดช่วง

 

และสตีฟแทบหยุดหายใจจริงๆกับสิ่งที่เห็น

 

บราของบัคกี้ที่ว่าเซ็กซี่แล้ว เทียบไม่ได้เลยกับท่อนล่าง บัคกี้สวมท็องส์ลูกไม้สีดำตัวนั้น ตัวที่แทบไม่ปกปิดอะไรเลยนอกจากมีระบายลูกไม้สีดำที่ปกปิดบริเวณท้องน้อยด้านล่างนิดนึง ซึ่งทำให้เน้นส่วนนั้นของบัคกี้มากกว่าเดิม ส่วนที่เหลือเป็นสายรัดเส้นสีดำเล็กๆเกี่ยวรั้งไว้ ทำให้ตอนนี้สตีฟเห็นส่วนตรงนั้นของบัคกี้ที่ตอนนี้ชูชันขึ้นมาอย่างชัดเจน และส่วนปลายก็ยังมีน้ำเยิ้มออกมาอีกด้วย

 

“นี่นายใส่อย่างนี้มาตลอดเลยหรอ” สตีฟเงยหน้าถามด้วยความสงสัยสุดๆ บัคกี้แอบอมยิ้มและพยักหน้าตอบกลับไป เมื่อสตีฟเห็นดังนั้นก็อ้าปากค้าง จนบัคกี้ขำออกมาเล็กน้อย

 

“ก็นายไม่ยอมทำซักที ฉันเลยใส่มายั่วนายไงหละ” บัคกี้ตอบ เขาคว้ามือของสตีฟมาสัมผัสหน้าอกของตัวเองผ่านชุดชั้นใน เมื่อสตีฟเห็นบัคกี้ทำดังนั้นจึงรีบสัมผัสตอบ มือทั้งสองของเขาเริ่มบีบเค้นหน้าอกของบัคกี้ จนยอดอกชูชันขึ้นมาโผล่พ้นริมขอบผ้าลูกไม้ แล้วสตีฟก็ก้มลงไปลิ้มลองยอดอกเล็กๆของแฟนหนุ่ม เมื่อเขาได้ยินเสียงครางหวานจากบัคกี้ เขาก็เลียและดูดเม้มยอดอกแต่ละข้างผ่านเสื้อชั้นในอย่างกระหายกว่าเดิม

 

“ตอนนี้นายใส่เสื้อเยอะกว่าแล้วนะสตีฟ...” เมื่อสตีฟเงบหน้าขึ้นมา บัคกี้ก็พูดขึ้นพร้อมกับหอบหายใจจนเสียงของเขาขาดช่วง จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เอามือของตนสัมผัสตรงส่วนที่แข็งขืนของสตีฟผ่านกางเกง บัคกี้ค่อยๆลูบไปตามแนวสันที่นูนเด่นออกมา แล้วเขาก็เริ่มลูบและบีบขยำลงไปเป็นจังหวะจนสตีฟเริ่มครางออกมาในลำคอ มืออีกข้างของบัคกี้รั้งหน้าสตีฟมาเพื่อให้เขาก้มลงมารับจูบของตัวเอง

 

เมื่อได้รับการสัมผัสจากบัคกี้มากขึ้นมากขึ้น ทั้งจูบที่เริ่มรุนแรงและสัมผัสที่บัคกี้เค้นคลึงตรงส่วนนั้นอย่างหนักหน่วง ก็ทำให้สตีฟทนไม่ไหวอีกต่อไป เขาจับมือของบัคกี้ออกจากส่วนนั้นเพื่อปลดเข็มขัดของตน รูดซิปกางเกงลงและล้วงส่วนที่ตื่นตัวเต็มที่ของตนออกมา จากนั้นเขาก็โน้มตัวลงมาให้เข้าใกล้บัคกี้มากขึ้น จนตรงส่วนอ่อนไหวของทั้งคู่สัมผัสกัน บัคกี้สะดุ้งเล็กน้อยและหอบครางเสียงดังขึ้นเมื่อรับรู้ถึงสัมผัสตรงส่วนนั้นของทั้งสองที่แนบชิดกัน สตีฟคว้ามือของบัคกี้มาให้เขาสัมผัสส่วนนั้น แล้วสตีฟก็ไกด์ให้มือของบัคกี้รูดขึ้นลงตามจังหวะมือของเขา อีกทั้งยังจูบที่สตีฟมอบให้ก็เริ่มหนักหน่วงขึ้น ลิ้นที่สัมผัสสอดใส่กันก็เริ่มรุนแรงขึ้นจนบัคกี้ครางเสียงหวานขึ้นและเริ่มถี่ขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

 

“ส...สตีฟ...ดะ...เดี๋ยว...ฉัน...จะ...” บัคกี้หอบคราง เสียงของเขาดังขึ้นตามจังวะของมือด้านล่าง สตีฟจับมือของบัคกี้พร้อมกับรูดขึ้นลงอย่างรวดเร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เมื่อเขาได้ยินเสียงครางของบัคกี้เริ่มถี่ขึ้น และดังขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เมื่อเขาก็รู้ว่าบัคกี้ใกล้ถึงจุดหมายแล้ว สตีฟก็หยุดลงเสียดื้อๆ

 

“สตีฟ...?” บัคกี้มองสตีฟแล้วพูดขึ้นมา เขาหอบหายใจและสีหน้าของบัคกี้ดูสับสนกับการกระทำของแฟนหนุ่ม

 

“ฉันยังไม่ให้นายเสร็จหรอกนะ” สตีฟตอบพร้อมกับจับข้อมือบัคกี้ให้ออกจากส่วนนั้นของทั้งคู่ จากนั้นเขาก็ใช้มือของตัวเองรั้งแขนทั้งสองข้างของบัคกี้ขึ้นเหนือหัวและจับไว้ ตอนนี้นัยตาของสตีฟก็เข้มขึ้นจนเป็นสีดำไปด้วยความต้องการแล้วเรียบร้อย อีกทั้งเสียงที่ทุ้มต่ำที่ทำเอาบัคกี้เบิกตาโพลงมองไปยังคนรักของตน

 

“!!!” บัคกี้หันมามองสตีฟด้วยความตกใจ สีหน้าของเขาฉายแววตื่นตระหนกและเต็มไปด้วยความต้องการ เขามองสตีฟกลับด้วยความทรมาน บัคกี้ส่งสายตาออดอ้อนให้แฟนหนุ่ม คิ้วทั้งสองข้างของเขาขมวดปมเพราะสตีฟไม่ยอมให้เขาเสร็จ ตรงนั้นเริ่มมีน้ำหล่อลื่นเอ่อล้นออกมาจากส่วนปลายที่เปียกชื้น เขาทรมานจนพร้อมจะปลดปล่อยออกมาได้ทุกเมื่อ

 

เมื่อสตีฟเห็นแฟนหนุ่มเป็นเช่นนั้นเขาก็ยิ้มให้ เมื่อบัคกี้มองสายตาของเขาก็รู้สึกเสียวซ่านไปทั้งตัว สตีฟใช้มือข้างที่เหลืออยู่ลูบใบหน้าของบัคกี้เบาๆแล้วจูบลงไปบนริมฝีปากอันอวบอิ่มนั่นช้าๆ ซ้ำแล้วซ้ำอีกจนบัคกี้ครางในลำคอ เมื่อเขาถอนจูบออกเขาก็มองเห็นบัคกี้ที่หอบหายใจอยู่ข้างใต้เขา ปากของบัคกี้เผยอออกมาเล็กน้อย แววตาเอ่อล้นไปด้วยความต้องการ จากนั้นทั้งสายตาและนิ้วมือของสตีฟก็ค่อยๆลูบไล้ไปตามร่างกายของบัคกี้จนแฟนหนุ่มครางขึ้นในทุกๆสัมผัส แต่สัมผัสของสตีฟรอบนี้บางเบาเกินไปเสียจนเขาทนไม่ไหว

 

“สตีฟ...ไม่เอา...” บัคกี้ครางเสียงหวานหู แขนทั้งสองข้างที่โดนตราตรึงอยู่เริ่มขยับเล็กน้อย เมื่อสตีฟรู้สึกได้ดังนั้นก็จับให้แน่นกว่าเดิม

 

“หืมม นายไม่อยากทำแล้วหรอ” สตีฟถามกลับ ตอนนี้เขากำลังสัมผัสหน้าท้องของบัคกี้ผ่านผ้าลูกไม้แล้วลูบไล้ขึ้นมาจนถึงบริเวณหน้าอก สตีฟค่อยๆใช้มือสัมผัสหน้าอกเล็กๆนั้น บีบเค้นคลึงผ่านชุดชั้นในที่บัคกี้ใส่อยู่ เขาบีบสัมผัสยอดอกเล็กๆที่เปียกชื้นนั่นเบาๆ บัคกี้ครางจนขึ้นเสียงสูงและสั่นเทิ้มไปทั้งตัว ส่วนนั้นของบัคกี้ทั้งชูชันจนเขาทนไม่ไหว บัคกี้ยกสะโพกขึ้นมาถูตรงส่วนนั้นของสตีฟด้วยความต้องการ

 

“มะ...ไม่...สตีฟ...ตรงนั้น...” บัคกี้คราง สะโพกของเขาขยับขึ้นลงเป็นจังหวะที่เนิบช้า จนส่วนนั้นของเขาไปถูกับส่วนที่แข็งขืนของสตีฟ “สัมผัสตรงนั้น...” บัคกี้ออดอ้อนเสียงหวาน

 

สตีฟเองก็เริ่มจะทนไม่ไหวแล้ว เขาปล่อยมือที่พันธนาการบัคกี้ออกแล้วใช้ทั้งสองมือของตัวเองจับสะโพกของบัคกี้ไว้ จากนั้นเขาก็จัดการพลิกตัวบัคกี้ให้นอนคว่ำลงกับเตียง แล้วเขาก็จัดการถอดการเกงพร้อมกับกางเกงชั้นในของตัวเองออกด้วยความรวดเร็ว แล้วสตีฟก็จัดการถอดกางเกงบัคกี้ออกพร้อมกับโยนลงพื้นข้างล่าง

 

เมื่อถอดกางเกงของบัคกี้ออกหมดแล้ว สตีฟเห็นเขาสวมถุงน่องสีดำที่ติดกับการ์เตอร์เบลท์ก็เบิกตาโพลงอีกรอบ นี่เขาจะโดนเซอร์ไพรซ์ให้ตบะแตกอะไรอีกบ้างเขาแทบไม่อยากคิดเลย บัคกี้ที่นอนคว่ำอยู่ก็หันมามองสตีฟพร้อมกับยิ้มให้เขาอย่างเจ้าเล่ห์

 

“เซ็กซี่ใช่ม้าาา...” บัคกี้หันมาพูดกับสตีฟพร้อมกับกัดริมฝีปากล่างอย่างยั่วยวน

 

“ยกสะโพกขึ้นแล้วก็ชันเข่าไว้” เมื่อสตีฟเห็นเช่นนั้นก็เริ่มทนไม่ไหว เขาสั่งเสียงทุ้มต่ำ บัคกี้ที่หันมามองแฟนหนุ่มผ่านหัวไหล่ของตัวเองก็ยิ้มตอบกลับให้สตีฟด้วยความตื่นเต้นดีใจแล้วก็ทำตามที่แฟนหนุ่มสั่งอยากรวดเร็ว

 

“ฉันชอบสีหน้านายตอนตกใ...สะ...สตีฟฟฟ!!!” บัคกี้พูดหยอกล้อแฟนหนุ่มยังไม่ทันจบประโยค เขาก็ครางเรียกชื่อสตีฟออกมาอย่างตื่นตระหนก เพราะสิ่งที่สตีฟทำอยู่ทำให้บัคกี้เสียวซ่านไปทั้งตัว สตีฟใช้มือข้างหนึ่งจับสายท็องส์ที่พาดผ่านบริเวณบั้นท้ายออก จากนั้นก็ใช้มือทั้งสองข้างจับบั้นท้ายแยกจากกัน แล้วสตีฟก็ก้มหน้าลงไป เขาใช้ลิ้นของตัวเองค่อยๆลิ้มรสส่วนที่ซ่อนเร้นนั่นจนบัคกี้ครางเสียงหวานไม่ได้ศัพท์ เมื่อสตีฟได้ยินเสียงครางอันหวานหูของแฟนตัวเองก็เริ่มใช้ลิ้นตวัดเลียทั้งส่วนริมโดยรอบกล้ามเนื้อและสอดลิ้นเลียด้านในหนักขึ้นและแรงขึ้น เมื่อสตีฟเริ่มจะทนไม่ไหว เขาเอามืออีกข้างมาลูบไล้แก่นกายของตัวเองสองสามรอบ เพราะเสียงครางของบัคกี้ช่างเร้าอารมณ์จนทำเอาเขาแทบจะควบคุมอารมณ์ไว้ไม่อยู่

 

“สะ...สตีฟ...เดี๋ยว...อยะ...อย่าพึ่ง...” บัคกี้หอบครางเสียงหวานตลอดเวลาที่สตีฟลิ้มรสช่องทางด้านหลังของตน ขาของเขาสั่นเทิ้มจนแทบจะทรงตัวไม่อยู่และค่อยๆราบลงกับเตียง แต่แขนของสตีฟก็จับเอวของเขารั้งขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็ว สะโพกของเขาถูกยกสูงขึ้นอีกครั้ง และสตีฟก็จัดการลิ้มรสส่วนซ่อนเร้นอันแสนหวานของแฟนหนุ่มต่อ สตีฟบรรจงเลียตรงนั้นจนบัคกี้ครางเสียงหวานขึ้นเรื่อยๆ และส่วนช่องทางด้านในนั้นของบัคกี้ก็ตอดเบาๆที่ลิ้นของสตีฟ

 

เมื่อบัคกี้เริ่มทนต่อไปไม่ไหว มือของเขาก็เอื้อมมาตรงส่วนนั้นของตน เขาต้องการที่จะสัมผัสส่วนอ่อนไหวที่ชูชันของตัวเองเพื่อปลดปล่อยความต้องการที่สะสมอยู่จนเขาทนต่อไปไม่ได้อีกแล้ว แต่เมื่อสตีฟเห็นดังนั้นก็รีบคว้ามือของแฟนหนุ่มไว้เพื่อไม่ให้ได้สัมผัสส่วนนั้นของบัคกี้ทันที

 

“ฉันบอกว่าอย่าเพิ่งไงบัค” สตีฟเงยหน้าตอบ เขาลุกขึ้นมาพร้อมจับมือทั้งสองข้างของบัคกี้ไว้ที่หมอน “จับหมอนไว้” เขาสั่งด้วยแววตาดุดันและเต็มไปด้วยความกระหายไม่แพ้กัน บัคกี้หันมามองด้วยสีหน้าตื่นตระหนก และแววตาของเขาก็เต็มไปด้วยน้ำตาแห่งความต้องการ

 

“สตีฟ...ขอร้...” บัคกี้หันมาส่งเสียงออดอ้อนแฟนหนุ่มของตัวเอง แต่ยังไม่ทันจะพูดจบประโยค สตีฟก็พูดขัดขึ้นมาทันที

 

“นายเตรียมเจลหล่อลื่นมาด้วยรึเปล่า” สตีฟเงยหน้าถามอีกครั้ง เขามองบัคกี้ที่ทั้งส่งสายตาอ้อนวอนและสะโพกที่สั่นระริกนั่นก็แทบจะทำให้สตีฟทนไม่ไหวแล้วเช่นเดียวกัน เขาใช้มือของตัวเองสัมผัสส่วนนั้นอีกที รูดขึ้นลงอย่างหนักหน่วงสี่ห้ารอบ จนตอนนี้มีน้ำหล่อลื่นไหลเยิ้มออกมา

 

“อ...อยู่ในลิ้นชัก...ข้างเตียง” เนื่องจากตรงส่วนนั้นที่โดนสตีฟห้ามไม่ให้ปลดปล่อย แข็งขืนจนเริ่มปวดหนึบขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนทำให้บัคกี้ทนแทบไม่ไหว เขาค่อยๆหอบหายใจจนเสียงตอบของเขาขาดช่วง เขาเอื้อมมือไปชี้ตำแหน่งของลิ้นชักด้วยความยากลำบาก

 

สตีฟลุกจากเตียงไปที่ลิ้นชักที่บัคกี้ชี้ให้ดู เมื่อสตีฟเปิดก็พบทั้งเจลหล่อลื่นและถุงยางจำนวนหนึ่ง เขาหยิบทั้งหมดออกมาแล้วโยนลงที่เตียง เขาขึ้นเตียงมาอยู่ด้านหลังของบัคกี้เหมือนเดิม จากนั้นสตีฟก็เอื้อมมือไปหยิบเจลหล่อลื่นมาบีบใส่มือของตัวเองและบีบลงตรงช่องทางด้านหลังของแฟนหนุ่ม เมื่อเจลสัมผัสไปที่ส่วนช่องทางนั้นของบัคกี้ เขาก็สะดุ้งขึ้นเพราะสัมผัสเย็นๆของเจลจนทำให้เขาตกใจ

 

“เย็นหรอ แต่เดี๋ยวก็น่าจะดีขึ้นนะ” สตีฟปลอบพร้อมกับบีบบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้เบาๆ จากนั้นเขาก็เอานิ้วถูรอบๆช่องทางนั้นจนบัคกี้ส่งเสียงครางขึ้นอีกครั้ง

 

“สตีฟ...ขอร้องงง...” บัคกี้ครางอ้อนวอนแฟนหนุ่ม มือทั้งสองข้างของเขากำหมอนแน่นจนมือเริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นสีขาว เขาหันมามองส่งสานตาออดอ้อนสตีฟที่ตอนนี้กำลังใช้นิ้วมือถูวนส่วนรอบๆช่องทางด้านหลังของตัวเองเพียงอย่างเดียว เพราะสตีฟไม่ยอมสอดนิ้วเข้าไปเสียที

 

“ใส่เข้าไปซักที...” บัคกี้ร้องคราง เขาแอ่นสะโพกรับสัมผัสของสตีฟแล้วเริ่มขยับเบาๆ

 

“ถ้าฉันใส่นิ้วเข้าไป นายจะอดทนไหวแน่นะ” สตีฟเลิ่กคิ้วถาม มือของเขาก็ยังไม่หยุดสัมผัสบริเวณริมขอบของช่องทางนั้น

 

“อะ...อื้อออ” บัคกี้ตอบ แต่เสียงของเขาแทบจะกลายเป็นเสียงครางเพียงอย่างเดียวเสียแล้วเพราะสัมผัสอันเนิบช้าของสตีฟจะทำให้เข้าทนไม่ไหวแล้ว บัคกี้หันหน้ามามองแฟนหนุ่มพร้อมส่งสายตาออดอ้อน หยาดน้ำตาเริ่มเอ่อล้นจากดวงตาสีเทาใสนั่น บัคกี้กัดริมฝีปาดล่างเพื่อพยายามกลั้นเสียงครางของตัวเอง เมื่อสตีฟเห็นดังนั้นก็ยิ้มให้บัคกี้แล้วก็สอดนิ้วเข้าไปหนึ่งนิ้วทันที

 

“อ๊ะ! สตีฟฟฟ...!!” เมื่อนิ้วของสตีฟสอดใส่เข้าไปในส่วนด้านในแล้ว ตรงนั้นของบัคกี้ก็ตอดรัดนิ้วของสตีฟอย่างรุนแรงจนบัคกี้เผลอร้องครางเสียงหวานออกมาอีกครั้ง จากนั้นสตีฟก็ค่อยๆถอนนิ้วออกช้าๆ แล้วใส่เข้าไปใหม่ จากเบาๆกลายเป็นหนักขึ้น เร็วและแรงขึ้นจนบัคกี้เริ่มขยับสะโพกรับกับสัมผัสจากนิ้วของสตีฟ

 

“สตีฟ...ใส่เข้ามาเลย...” บัคกี้ร้องครางขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เขาเอี้ยวตัวหันหลังมาหาสตีฟ แขนข้างหนึ่งของเขายันเข้าที่ใต้หมอน ส่วนมืออีกข้างก็เอื้อมไปที่แขนของแฟนหนุ่มเพื่อสัมผัสกันและกัน

 

“รอเดี๋ยวบัค...” สตีฟเพิ่มนิ้วที่สองเข้าไปเพื่อขยายช่องทางให้กว้างขึ้นกว่าเดิม ตรงนั้นของบัคกี้ตอดรัดแรงขึ้นกว่าเดิม นิ้วทั้งสองของเขาเข้าไปในส่วนที่ลึกขึ้นจนบัคกี้แอบสะดุ้งนิดนึง เมื่อสตีฟถอนนิ้วออกอีกรอบแล้วใส่เข้าไปให้ให้ลึกกว่ารอบเดิม แล้วเขาก็งอนิ้วทั้งสองเข้าด้วยกันจนบัคกี้ร้องเสียงครางหวานหู

 

“ส...สตีฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟฟ” บัคกี้ร้องขึ้นพร้อมกับหันมามองด้วยสีหน้าตกใจ มือของเขาเผลอจิกลงแขนอันแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟอย่างไม่ได้ตั้งใจจนเขาปล่อยมืออกแล้วไปกำผ้าปูไว้แน่นๆแทน

 

“ตรงนี้หรอ...” สตีฟไม่พูดปล่าว เขาทำแบบเดิมซ้ำอีกหลายๆรอบ และเมื่อเขาเพิ่มนิ้วที่สามเข้าไปแล้ว เขาก็เริ่มเน้นย้ำจุดนั้นอีกรอบ และงอนิ้วด้านในอย่างหนักหน่วงจนส่วนนั้นของบัคกี้ตอดรัดนิ้วของสตีฟ บัคกี้ร้องครางตามจังหวะที่สตีฟมอบให้ เขาย้ำตรงจุดเดิมที่ทำให้บัคกี้ร้องครางเสียงสูงมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เพิ่มความเร็วขึ้น และรุนแรงมากยิ่งขึ้น จนแฟนหนุ่มของเขาหอบครางเสียงหวานมากขึ้นในทุกๆสัมผัส สตีฟคิดว่าบัคกี้กำลังจะทนไม่ไหวแน่ๆ เขาจึงถอนนิ้วทั้งสามออกมาทันที

 

“ฉันบอกว่าอย่าเพิ่งเสร็จไง” สตีฟกล่าวพร้อมยิ้มให้กันแฟนหนุ่ม แล้วก็จัดการเขาเลียนิ้วมือของตัวเอง บัคกี้เห็นดังนั้นก็เบิกตาโพลง

 

“สตีฟ...!!” บัคกี้หันหน้ามามองแฟนหนุ่มด้วยความตื่นตระหนกและร้องเรียกเสียงสูง น้ำตาของเขาเริ่มไหลเพราะความเจ็บปวดจากความต้องการที่ไม่ได้ปลดปล่อยเสียที

 

“สตีฟ...ขอร้องง...ใส่เข้ามา...ได้โปรด...” บัคกี้พูดขอร้องแฟนหนุ่มพร้อมกับสะอึกสะอื้น เมื่อสตีฟเห็นน้ำตาที่ไหลผ่านแก้มของบัคกี้ก็เอื้อมมือไปเช็ดเบาๆ

 

“เวลานายพูดขอร้องแล้วน่ารักจริงๆเลยที่รัก...” สตีฟกระซิบพร้อมกับจูบลงเบาๆที่ริมฝีปากสีแดงสดของบัคกี้ ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ร้อนผ่าวและขึ้นสีแดงมากขึ้นกว่าเดิมได้ยินสตีฟเรียกเขาว่าที่รัก

 

“สตีฟ...ได้โปรด...” บัคกี้ครางอ้อนวอนแฟนหนุ่มพร้อมกับจูบลงที่ริมฝีปากอีกครั้ง สตีฟยิ้มให้เขาแล้วก็จูบอีกรอบ จากนั้นสตีฟก็เอื้อมไปหยิบถุงยาง จับซองด้วยมือข้างหนึ่งและจัดการฉีกซองถุงยางด้วยปาก จากนั้นเขาก็ค่อยๆสวมลงไปตรงส่วนที่ชูชันของตัวเอง บัคกี้ที่มองการกระทำของแฟนหนุ่มอยู่ก็หน้าแดงขึ้นกว่าเดิมเพราะอากัปกิริยาที่สตีฟทำมันช่างร้อนแรงเหลือเกิน

 

“ท่าแกะถุงยางของนายเซ็กซี่ซะจนทำให้ฉันจะทนไม่ไหวแล้วนะสตีฟ” บัคกี้หยอกล้อเขาพร้อมกับยิ้มให้

 

“แต่หลังจากนี้นายทนไม่ไหวอย่างแน่นอน” สตีฟตอบกลับ เขายิ้มด้วยสายตายั่วยวนจนบัคกี้สั่นเทิ้มไปทั้งตัว

 

“บัคกี้ หันหน้ามาแล้วนอนราบลง” สตีฟสั่งบัคกี้ เขารีบทำตามอย่างรวดเร็วจนตอนนี้หลังของเขาราบไปกับเตียง สตีฟหยิบหมอนมารองตรงบริเวณใต้สะโพกของแฟนหนุ่มเพื่อให้ได้องศาที่ดีขึ้น แล้วเขาก็จัดการถอดท็องส์ออกเป็นอย่างแรก เผยให้เห็นส่วนนั้นที่ชูชันอย่างชัดเจน บัคกี้อ้าขาออกอีกเพื่อให้เขาเข้ามาใกล้ๆได้อย่างสะดวก จากนั้นสตีฟก็จับขาข้างหนึ่งของบัคกี้พาดที่ไหล่ของตัวเองเพื่อเปิดเผยส่วนนั้นให้กว้างขึ้น เขาหยิบเจลหล่อลื่นขึ้นมาแล้วบีบลงช่องทางด้านหลังของบัคกี้ และบีบใส่มือของตัวเองเพื่อหล่อลื่นส่วนที่แข็งขืน เพื่อที่จะได้ไม่ทำให้บัคกี้เจ็บมากตอนเวลาเขาใส่เข้าไป แล้วเขารูดขึ้นลงสองสามรอบให้เจลทั่วถึง

 

“พร้อมนะ...” สตีฟถาม เขาจับส่วนนั้นของตนจ่อเข้าไปที่ช่องทางด้านหลังของบัคกี้ เมื่อส่วนปลายของเขาสัมผัสโดนบริเวณรอบๆช่องทางคับแคบนั้นก็ทำให้บัคกี้สะดุ้งและครางขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย

 

“อื้ออ...” บัคกี้พยักหน้าและครางตอบเขา จากนั้นสตีฟก็ไม่รอช้า เขาจับส่วนนั้นของตัวเองสอดใส่เข้าไปด้านในตัวของแฟนหนุ่มทันที สตีฟค่อยๆดันเข้ามาเรื่อยๆอย่างช้าๆ บัคกี้ร้องครางและเริ่มหอบหายใจติดขัดเพราะความคับแน่น

 

“สตีฟ...เดี๋ยวก่อ...!!!” บัคกี้ร้องครางด้วยความเจ็บปวดจนทำให้น้ำตาของเขาไหลลงผ่านแก้มอีกรอบ เพราะส่วนนั้นของสตีฟใหญ่กว่านิ้วมากจนเขาทนไม่ไหว อีกทั้งช่องทางด้านในตรงนั้นของบัคกี้ตอดรัดส่วนนั้นของสตีฟแรงกว่าตอนใส่นิ้วเข้ามามากจนสตีฟต้องก้มลงมาปลอบประโลมเขา

 

“เฮ้ที่รัก ผ่อนคลายหน่อย ใช่ แบบนั้น” สตีฟจูบที่ขมับ ลงมาที่แก้ม มือข้างหนึ่งของสตีฟลูบหัวของเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน ส่วนอีกข้างก็เช็ดน้ำตาที่ไหลลงแก้มเพื่อปลอบเขา มือทั้งสองข้างของบัคกี้โอบรอบลำตัวของสตีฟพร้อมกับเกร็งแน่นจนเกิดรอยที่ผิวของแฟนหนุ่ม เมื่อสตีฟไล่จูบเขาไปเรื่อยๆจนมาที่ริมฝีปากอ่อนนุ่มของบัคกี้ เขาก็เริ่มผ่อนคลายขึ้น เขาพยักหน้าเล็กน้อยให้กับสตีฟเพื่อเป็นการบอกให้เขาทำต่อ

 

สตีฟค่อยๆสอดใส่เข้าไปเรื่อยๆจนสุด บัคกี้โอบกอดแฟนหนุ่มแน่น เขาหอบหายใจแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เมื่อส่วนนั้นของสตีฟเข้ามาเรียบร้อยแล้วเขาก็หันมาหาบัคกี้อีกรอบ พร้อมกับจูบเข้าไปที่ริมฝีปากของเขา

 

“บัค...นายแน่นมากเลยนะ” เมื่อสตีฟพูดขึ้น ส่วนนั้นของบัคกี้ก็ตอดรัดเขาแรงขึ้นหนึ่งที

 

“หืมมม เวลาฉันพูดอะไรลามกๆแล้วนายจะรัดแน่นขึ้นหรอ” สตีฟยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มแล้วกระซิบลงที่หูของบัคกี้ เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินดังนั้นใบหน้าของเขาก็ร้อนผ่าวและขึ้นสีกว่าเดิม รวมไปถึงส่วนนั้นของบัคกี้ที่ตอดรัดสตีฟอีกรอบจนสตีฟเลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นแล้วยิ้มให้กับแฟนหนุ่มของตัวเองอย่างเอ็นดู

 

“เลิกแกล้งฉันแล้วก็ขยับซักที...” บัคกี้พูดอย่างงอนๆ สตีฟเห็นแฟนหนุ่มทำหน้ายู่ก็แอบขำเล็กน้อย เขาจูบลงไปที่ริมฝีปากสีแดงสดนั่นอีกทีสองที

 

“โอเคๆ ไม่แกล้งแล้ว” สตีฟกล่าวขึ้นพร้อมกับยันตัวเองขึ้นมา เขาจับขาข้างหนึ่งของบัคกี้ที่พาดบนไหล่ของเขาให้กระชับขึ้น ส่วนมืออีกข้างก็จับต้นขาอีกข้างออกให้กว้างกว่าเดิมแล้วสอดเข่าของตัวเองลงไป จากนั้นสตีฟก็ค่อยๆถอนแก่นกายอันแข็งแกร่งออกอย่างช้าๆ แล้วค่อยๆใส่กลับเข้ามาอีกรอบจนบัคกี้ร้องครางเสียงหวาน

 

เมื่อบัคกี้เริ่มคุ้นชินกับสัมผัสด้านล่าง สตีฟก็เริ่มขยับเร็วขึ้น หนักหน่วงขึ้น แก่นกายของสตีฟสัมผัสโดนจุดนั้นของบัคกี้อย่างง่ายดายผิดกับนิ้วมือ ทำเอาบัคกี้ทั้งหอบและครางเสียงหวานหูตลอดเวลา จนบัคกี้ใช้มือทั้งสองของเขาเอื้อมไปที่ไหล่ของแฟนหนุ่ม สัมผัสให้โน้มสตีฟลงมาหาตัวเองจนตอนนี้หน้าผากของทั้งสองชนกัน บัคกี้เริ่มจูบสัมผัสที่ริมฝีปากของเขาอย่างกระหาย เขาสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจอันร้อนแรงของแฟนหนุ่ม และเมื่อสตีฟเห็นดังนั้น เขาก็รู้ว่าบัคกี้ใกล้เสร็จแล้วแน่นอนเขาก็สอดใส่เข้ามาย้ำจุดนั้นเรื่อยๆจนบัคกี้ครางดังขึ้นดังขึ้น

 

“สตีฟ...ฉัน...ทน...ไม่ไหวแล้ว...” บัคกี้คราง เขาพูดไปและจูบที่ริมฝีปากของแฟนหนุ่มไปพร้อมๆกัน แล้วบัคกี้ก็กัดริมฝีปากล่างของสตีฟเบาๆเพื่อให้แฟนหนุ่มอ้าปากและเขาจะได้สอดลิ้นเข้าไปได้ ซึ่งสตีฟก็ยอมทำตามแต่โดยดี

 

และสตีฟไม่รอช้า เขาสอดลิ้นเข้าไปในปากของบัคกี้ทันที ลิ้นของทั้งสองตวัดเกี่ยวกันอย่างเร่าร้อน พร้อมๆกับด้านล่างที่สตีฟสอดใส่เข้ามาอย่างหนักแน่นและรุนแรง บัคกี้หอบหายใจถี่ขึ้นเรื่อยๆ และเขาก็ครางเสียงหวานในลำคอเมื่อส่วนนั้นโดนมือของสตีฟกอบกุมพร้อมกับรูดขึ้นลงเป็นจังหวะอย่างรวดเร็ว จนในที่สุดหลังจากการอัดอั้นมานาน มือที่อยู่บนไหล่ของสตีฟจิกแน่น บัคกี้ถอนออกจากจูบแล้วเขาก็ครางเสียงหวาน จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ปลดปล่อยออกมา กระเด็นเต็มหน้าท้องของสตีฟและของตัวเอง แถมยังเลอะไปยันชุดชั้นในที่ใส่อยู่อีกด้วย

 

บัคกี้ยังไม่ทันได้พักหายใจ สตีฟถอนกายของตัวเองออก แล้วเขาก็จับขาทั้งสองข้างของบัคกี้ขึ้น จนต้นขาอยู่บริเวณลำตัวทั้งสองข้าง ข้อเท้าทั้งสองของบัคกี้วางพาดบนไหล่ของสตีฟ ทำให้ตอนนี้บั้นท้ายของบัคกี้เด่นชัดขึ้นกว่าเดิม สตีฟไม่รอช้า เขาจัดการสอดใส่แก่นกายที่ยังแข็งขืนของตัวเองอยู่เข้าไปในช่องทางนั้นของบัคกี้อย่างรวดเร็ว

 

เมื่อสตีฟเริ่มสอดใส่อีกครั้ง เขาก็ใช้มือของตัวเองจับขาของบัคกี้ไว้เพื่อให้อยู่ในท่าที่เขาต้องการ สตีฟถอนกายเข้าออกอย่างหนักหน่วง เมื่อแก่นกายของสตีฟสัมผัสโดนจุดนั้นของบัคกี้อีกรอบ เขาก็เริ่มรู้สึกเสียวซ่านอีกรอบ จนส่วนนั้นของบัคกี้ที่สงบลงแล้วก่อนหน้านี้ก็แข็งขืนขึ้นมากอีกครั้ง

 

บัคกี้กำมือแน่นลงกับผ้าปูที่นอน ใบหน้าของเขาซุกลงหมอนพร้อมกับหอบหายใจตามจังหวะที่แฟนหนุ่มมอบให้ สตีฟเริ่มกระแทกย้ำๆจุดนั้นเรื่อยๆ บัคกี้ก็ตอดรัดแฟนหนุ่มแรงขึ้นๆจนเขาครางเสียงหวานออกมา มือของสตีฟที่จับต้นขาของเขาอยู่ก็เริ่มแน่นขึ้น จนเขาเผลอทำถุงน่องของบัคกี้ขาด แต่สตีฟก็ไม่ได้ใส่ใจ เขาถอนกายออกและปล่อยมือออกจากขาของบัคกี้

 

“สตีฟ...?” บัคกี้งุนงงกับการกระทำของแฟนหนุ่มจนหันมาถาม แต่สตีฟก็ไม่รอช้า เขาก็ตอบกลับบัคกี้ไปอย่างทันที

 

“หันหลัง...” เสียงที่ออกมาของสตีฟทุ้มต่ำจนเหมือนเป็นคนละคน บัคกี้ได้ยินแล้วก็สะท้านไปทั้งตัว เขากำลังจะพลิกตัวแต่เหมือนจะช้าเกินไป สตีฟจับของเขาพลิกด้วยตัวเองแล้วยกสะโพกของเขาขึ้นมาอย่างรวดเร็ว จากนั้นสตีฟก็สอดแก่นกายเข้าช่องทางนั้นโดยทันที

 

“อ้ะ! สตีฟฟฟฟ!!” บัคกี้ครางขึ้นทันทีเมื่อแฟนหนุ่มของตนเริ่มสอดใส่จากด้านหลัง เมื่อองศาที่เผลี่ยนไป ท่านี้ทำให้สตีฟเข้ามาได้ลึกกว่าเดิมจนบัคกี้ร้องครางเสียงหวานตลอดเวลา และตอนนี้สตีฟไม่สามารถอ่อนโยนได้อีกแล้วเพราะเขาก็ใกล้ถึงแล้วเหมือนกัน เขากระแทกลงไปย้ำๆจุดนั้นของบัคกี้เรื่อยๆ บัคกี้ครางดังขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนส่วนนั้นของเขาเริ่มมีน้ำหล่อลื่นเอ่อล้นออกมาจากส่วนปลายของแก่นกายตัวเอง สตีฟจัดการถอดตะขอเสื้อในของบัคกี้ออกแล้วก็โยนออกไป

 

จากนั้นสตีฟก็ฉุดบัคกี้ขึ้นมาจนแผ่นหลังของเขาสัมผัสกับกล้ามอกอันแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟ บัคกี้แอ่นบั้นท้ายเล็กน้อยเพื่อให้ส่วนแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟเข้ามาได้ลึกกว่าเดิม มือของสตีฟทั้งสองข้างประคองที่สะโพกของบัคกี้แล้วก็สอดใส่อย่างเร่าร้อนจากด้านล่าง ส่วนบัคกี้ก็ขยับสะโพกตามจังหวะของสตีฟ และใช้มืออีกข้างของเขาสัมผัสเข้าที่มือของสตีฟ จากนั้นเขาก็เลื่อนมือของแฟนหนุ่มมาที่หน้าอกที่ปราศจากชุดชั้นในของตัวเอง และมือข้างนี้ก็เอื้อมไปลูบที่หลังคอของแฟนหนุ่มเบาๆ

 

“สตีฟฟ...” เมื่อบัคกี้หันหน้ามาหาแฟนหนุ่ม เขาก็ครางเสียงหวานร้องเรียกเขาเบาๆ สตีฟรู้ว่าบัคกี้ต้องการอะไร เมื่อเขาเห็นเช่นนั้นแล้วก็ไม่รอช้า เขาบดจูบลงไปอย่างดูดดื่มที่ริมฝีปากของแฟนหนุ่ม ส่วนมือข้างที่บัคกี้ให้มาสัมผัสหน้าอกก็เริ่มเค้นคลึงและบีบขยำเรื่อยๆ เขาใช้นิ้วสัมผัสยอดอกที่แข็งขืนขึ้นมา จากนั้นก็ใช้นิ้วบีบลงไปแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนบัคกี้เริ่มครางเสียงหวานในลำคอ

 

“สตีฟ...ฉันจะ...” บัคกี้ถอนจูบออก เขาหอบครางกับสัมผัสอันเร่าร้อน เมื่อสตีฟเห็นว่าบัคกี้ใกล้ถึงฝั่งฝันอีกรอบก็กระแทกแก่นกายอันแข็งแกร่งเข้ามาหนักหน่วงขึ้นกว่าเดิม

 

“ฉันก็ใกล้แล้ว...ที่รัก...” สตีฟกระซิบลงข้างหูของแฟนหนุ่ม เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินสตีฟเรียกเขาว่าที่รัก ช่องทางด้านล่างก็ตอดรัดอย่างเสียวซ่าน เมื่อสตีฟรับรู้ได้ดังนั้นเขาจูบลงที่ซอกคอของบัคกี้ทันที

 

“สตีฟ...ฉัน...ไม่ไหวแล้ว...” บัคกี้ครางเสียงหวานขึ้นเรื่อยๆเมื่อเขาใกล้ถึงจุดแล้ว จากนั้นเขาก็หันหน้าไปหาแฟนหนุ่มอีกครั้ง

 

“ปล่อยเลยที่รัก...” สตีฟตอบ เขารู้ว่าแฟนหนุ่มชอบให้เขาจูบตอนเวลาจะเสร็จ เขาจึงสอดลิ้นลงมาจูบบัคกี้ จูบที่สตีฟมอบให้วาบหวามเสียจนบัคกี้ครางเสียงในลำคอและปลดปล่อยออกมาเป็นรอบที่สอง โดยที่รอบนี้ยังไม่ได้แตะต้องส่วนนั้นของบัคกี้เลยแม้แต่น้อย

 

จากนั้นสตีฟกระแทกจากด้านหลังแรงๆอีกไม่กี่ทีเขาก็เสร็จตามบัคกี้ไป เขาปลดปล่อยอย่างรุนแรงใส่ถุงยางจนบัคกี้สัมผัสได้จากภายใน เมื่อทั้งคู่ต่างก็ปลดปล่อยเสร็จแล้วเรียบร้อย สตีฟถอนแก่นกายของตัวเองออกแล้วประคองบัคกี้ให้นอนลงบนเตียง เขาจัดการถอดถุงยาง มัดให้เรียบร้อยแล้วโยนลงถังขยะข้างเตียง

 

“เละเทะไปหมดเลย” สตีฟกล่าว เขามองไปที่แฟนหนุ่มของตนพร้อมกับส่ายหน้าเบาๆ จากนั้นเขาก็ล้มตัวลงมานอนข้างๆบัคกี้แล้วโอบไปที่เอวของเขา บัคกี้แอบขำเล็กน้อย จริงๆสภาพตอนนี้ของบัคกี้ก็ไม่ได้ต่างไปกว่าที่สตีฟพูดมากเท่าไหร่ ชุดชั้นในที่บัคกี้บรรจงใส่มา ตอนนี้เหลือแค่การ์เตอร์เบลท์สีดำที่เอวเท่านั้น แถมยังเปรอะเปื้อนไปด้วยคราบน้ำสีขาวขุ่นของตัวเขาเองอีก ส่วนถุงน่องที่ขาก็ขาดเป็นทางเพราะแรงบีบจากมือของสตีฟ

 

“ใครใช้ให้นายรุนแรงหละ” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นพร้อมกับกัดริมฝีปากล่างยั่วยวน

 

‘สตีฟของเขาช่างรุนแรงเวลามีเซ็กซ์เหลือเกิน รู้งี้อ่อยแบบนี้ไปตั้งนานแล้ว’ บัคกี้นึกในใจ

 

“ใครใช้ให้นายยั่วหละ” สตีฟพูดต่อกลับไป แล้วเขาก็รั้งตัวของบัคกี้เข้ามาให้ใกล้ชิดกว่าเดิม บัคกี้ยิ้มให้เขาเบาๆอย่างอ่อนแรง

 

“สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะสตีฟ” บัคกี้บอกอีกรอบเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายของวันก่อนนาฬิกาจะเปลี่ยนเป็นเลข 00:00 แล้วเขาก็เอื้อมมือมาสัมผัสที่ใบหน้าของสตีฟและบัคกี้ก็หลับตาลงพร้อมกับบรรจงจูบลงไปอย่างช้าๆ

 

สตีฟยิ้มให้กับการกระทำอันแสนหวานของแฟนหนุ่ม เขาจูบบัคกี้ตอบ ทั้งสองจูบหนักขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนเขาเริ่มอยากทำอีกรอบ แต่สตีฟรู้ว่าแฟนหนุ่มของตนน่าจะเหนื่อยมากแล้ว เขาก็ถอนจูบออก

 

“เดี๋ยวฉันเช็ดตัวให้นะ” สตีฟกระซิบบอกบัคกี้ เขาพยักหน้าเบาๆโดยไม่ได้ลืมตา บัคกี้รู้สึกอ่อนแรงและเหนื่อยมากจนไม่อยากทำอะไรเลยแม้กระทั่งลืมตา จากนั้นบัคกี้เผลอหลับไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว

 

 

 

-♥︎-

 

 

 

เมื่อบัคกี้ลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาอีกทีก็เช้าแล้ว เขาตื่นขึ้นมาในอ้อมกอดอันแข็งแกร่งของแฟนหนุ่ม เมื่อมองลงมาที่ตัวของเขาเองก็พบว่าทั้งเขาและสตีฟอยู่ในสภาพเปลือยเปล่ากันทั้งคู่ มือของสตีฟโอบกอดที่เอวของเขา ส่วนใบหน้าของเขาซบอยู่ที่กล้ามอกของสตีฟพอดี เมื่อบัคกี้ขยับตัว สตีฟก็รั้งเอวให้กระชับขึ้นกว่าเดิม

 

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ที่รัก” สตีฟกระซิบเบาๆข้างหูของบัคกี้ ตอนนี้ใบหน้าของเขาเงยขึ้นหาแฟนหนุ่ม ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ร้อนผ่าวและขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อ เขายังใจเต้นแรงเสมอเวลาได้ยินสตีฟเรียกว่าที่รัก

 

“อรุณสวัสดิ์...ส...ที่รัก...” บัคกี้กล่าวตอบเสียงเบาๆอย่างเขินอาย เมื่อสตีฟได้ยินดังนั้นก็ยิ้มให้กับเขา บัคกี้ชอบยิ้มของสตีฟมากเลยเพราะว่าเวลาแฟนหนุ่มของเขายิ้มแล้วเหมือนโลกทั้งใบก็สดใสสว่างจ้าไปหมด

 

“เวลานายเขินนี่น่ารักชะมัด” สตีฟไม่พูดเปล่า เขาจัดการหอมแก้มบัคกี้ทันที

 

“ฉันไม่ได้เขินซักหน่อย” บัคกี้รีบพูดขึ้นเพื่อปกปิดความเขินอาย พร้อมทำแก้มป่องใส่จนสตีฟแอบขำกับการกระทำของแฟนหนุ่ม

 

“โอเค ไม่เขินก็ไม่เขิน” สตีฟยิ้มตอบกลับ “ฉันชอบของขวัญมากเลย วันหลังนายค่อยใส่อีกนะ” เมื่อพูดจบสตีฟก็จูบลงที่ริมฝีปากของบัคกี้เบาๆ

 

“แต่นายทำของขวัญที่ฉันให้เละเทะไปหมดแล้วนะ” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ สตีฟยิ้มอย่างเขินๆเพราะชุดชั้นในที่บัคกี้ใส่มาก็ค่อนข้างจะยับเยินทีเดียว “เอ้ะ! ของขวัญ!” บัคกี้โพล่งขึ้นมาจนทำเอาสตีฟตกใจไปด้วย เขาเกือบลืมแล้วว่ายังมีของขวัญให้สตีฟอีกหนึ่งอย่าง

 

“นายจะเซอร์ไพรซ์อะไรฉันอีกเนี่ย” สตีฟพูดขึ้น บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบอย่างกวนๆแล้วก็ลุกขึ้นจากเตียง เขาค่อยๆเดินไปที่ตู้เสื้อผ้าอย่างช้าๆ เพราะเขายังรับรู้ได้ถึงร่องรอยที่สตีฟทำจากเมื่อคืน เหมือนกับว่าตรงนั้นของเขายังมีแก่นกายของแฟนหนุ่มอยู่ เขาเปิดตู้เซฟออกพร้อมกับหยิบกล่องของขวัญออกมา จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เดินกลับมาที่เตียงพร้อมกับมานั่งข้างๆแฟนหนุ่ม

 

“นี่...ของขวัญชิ้นสุดท้าย” บัคกี้ยื่นกล่องของขวัญให้สตีฟ สตีฟที่นอนอยู่ก็เท้าแขนข้างหนึ่งและอีกข้างก็เอื้อมมือไปรับของขวัญจากบัคกี้ ขนาดกล่องไม่เล็กมากและไม่ใหญ่มาก เป็นกล่องกระดาษสีขาวล้วนพร้อมผูกโบว์สีฟ้าน้ำเงิน จากนั้นสตีฟก็แกะโบว์ที่ผูกออก เปิดกล่องออกแล้วเขาก็แทบช็อค

 

“เป็นไงที่รัก ชอบรึเปล่า” บัคกี้ถามอย่างยิ้มแย้ม แต่หน้าสตีฟที่ตอนนี้เงยหน้ามามองแฟนหนุ่มด้วยความตกใจก็ทำได้แค่อ้าปากค้าง

 

เพราะของขวัญที่บัคกี้ให้เป็นชิ้นสุดท้ายคือนาฬิกา IWC

 

สตีฟหยิบกล่องสีดำออกมา จากนั้นเขาก็เปิดกล่องออกมา นาฬิกาที่บัคกี้เลือกให้เป็นนาฬิกาโครโนกราฟหน้าปัดสีน้ำเงิน ตัวเรือนสีเงิน และสายหนังสีดำ

 

“วิศวกรของโทนี่ สตาร์คนี่เงินดีขนาดนี้เลยหรอ” สตีฟเงยหน้าไปถามบัคกี้อย่างไม่เชื่อสายตาตัวเอง บัคกี้เห็นแล้วขำเบาๆกับความใสซื่อของแฟนหนุ่มของตน

 

“ก็ถ้าเป็นคนโปรดละก็...นะ...♥︎” บัคกี้ตอบกลับพร้อมกับกัดริมฝีปากล่างเบาๆ

 

“เฮ้!” สตีฟประท้วง จนเขาชักไม่แน่ใจแล้วว่าแฟนของเขาเป็นคนโปรดด้านไหนกันแน่ เพราะก่อนหน้าที่จะมาคบกันอย่างเป็นทางการบัคกี้ก็มีชื่อเสียงเรื่องเพลย์บอยไม่เบาเหมือนกันจนสตีฟแอบหึงบ่อยๆ

 

“ล้อเล่นนะที่รัก” บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับพร้อมจูบลงไปที่ริมฝีปากของสตีฟหนึ่งที “นายไม่เชื่อหรอว่าฉันเก่งขนาดไหนอะ เสียใจนะเนี่ย” บัคกี้พูดต่อ เขาทำแก้มป่องและกอดอกพร้อมกับมองสตีฟอย่างงอนๆ

 

“ทำไมจะไม่เชื่อหละ ฉันรู้จักนายมาตั้งแต่ 6 ขวบนะ” สตีฟตอบกลับแฟนหนุ่มของเขา แล้วเขาก็เอามือไปโอบกอดบัคกี้ที่นั่งข้างๆพร้อมกับเงยหน้าขึ้นมาทำหน้าตาง้อเขาสุดชีวิต ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็ไม่สามารถทนสายตาออดอ้อนของแฟนหนุ่มของตนได้เลยซักครั้งเดียว ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อแล้วก็แอบอมยิ้มเล็กๆ เมื่อสตีฟเห็นเช่นนั้นก็กอดเขาแน่นกว่าเดิม

 

“ฉันว่านายเป็นชูการ์แด๊ดดี้ให้ฉันมากกว่าแล้วมั้งเนี่ย” สตีฟพูดไปก็มองนาฬิกาในมือไป บัคกี้ได้ยินดังนั้นก็หลุดขำออกมาทันที

 

“ลองใส่เลยสตีฟ” บัคกี้พูดอย่างตื่นเต้น สตีฟยิ้มให้เขาแล้วหยิบนาฬิกามาใส่ที่ข้อมือ ก่อนจะใส่เขาแอบเห็นด้านหลังมีเขียนสลักอะไรซักอย่างอยู่จึงพลิกอ่าน

 

_I’m With You_   
_Till The End Of The Line_

_‘Your Bucky’_

 

เมื่อสตีฟอ่านเสร็จเขาก็หันหน้าไปมองแฟนหนุ่มของตนอีกครั้ง ซึ่งตอนนี้ใบหน้าของบัคกี้เป็นสีแดงก่ำและร้อนผ่าวไปหมดจนเขาไม่สามารถจ้องหน้าสตีฟได้เลย

 

“บัคคคคคคคคคค” สตีฟหันไปมองบัคกี้พร้อมกับเรียกชื่อเขาด้วยความรัก และเริ่มกอดเขาแน่นกว่าเดิมพร้อมกับจูบลงบนร่างกายของแฟนหนุ่มตั้งแต่หน้าอกยันกล้ามท้องเล็กๆ บัคกี้รู้สึกจักจี้และแอบมีความวาบหวิวๆเล็กน้อยจนเขาทนไม่ไหว เขาจัดการขึ้นคร่อมสตีฟเพื่อให้แฟนตัวดีของเขาเลิกจูบดะซักที

 

“เอานาฬิกามา เดี๋ยวฉันใส่ให้” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นพร้อมแบมือออกมา สตีฟวางนาฬิกาให้แฟนหนุ่มแต่โดยดี เขายิ้มกว้างอย่างมีความสุข “นายนี่ก็อารมณ์ดีตลอดเวลาเลยนะ” บัคกี้พูดต่อ เขาเห็นใบหน้ายิ้มแย้มของแฟนหนุ่มก็แอบหมั่นเขี้ยว เขาเอามือข้างหนึ่งแอบหยิกไปที่ยอดอกของสตีฟเบาๆ

 

“โอ้ยบัคกี้ ใจเย็นกับแฟนหน่อยสิ ฉันบอบบางนะ” สตีฟพูดขึ้น มือของเขาเอื้อมไปกอดที่เอวของบัคกี้แล้วลูบเบาๆ

 

‘สตีฟนี่ เวลามีอารมณ์กับเวลาปกตินี่ห่างกันเป็นฟ้ากับเหว’ บัคกี้ได้แต่นึกในใจแล้วกลอกตา

 

“เอามือมา” เมื่อบัคกี้กลอกตาหนึ่งรอบ แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็พูดขึ้น สตีฟแอบอดขำไม่ได้ แต่เขาก็ยื่นมือข้างซ้ายให้บัคกี้แต่โดยดี จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ใส่นาฬิกาให้กับแฟนหนุ่มอย่างตั้งใจ เมื่อเขาใส่เสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้วสตีฟก็จับมือของบัคกี้ต่อทันที

 

“เหมือนโดนนายใส่แหวนให้เลย” สตีฟพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับช้อนตามองแฟนหนุ่ม บัคกี้ได้ยินที่สตีฟพูดก็หน้าแดงมากกว่าที่เดิม แถมยังแดงก่ำไปยันหูอีก เขาเขินสายตาของสตีฟจนต้องหลบไปมองที่อื่น มือข้างที่สตีฟจับอยู่ก็จับเขาแน่นขึ้นกว่าเดิม

 

“เฮ้ที่รัก” สตีฟกระซิบเรียกเขาพร้อมกับเอามืออีกข้างจับที่คางของบัคกี้ให้หันมาหาตน

 

“ขอบคุณสำหรับของขวัญนะบัค ฉันชอบหมดทุกอย่างเลย” สตีฟพูดต่อ เขาค่อยๆโน้มตัวบัคกี้ลงมา จากนั้นเขาก็บรรจงจูบลงไปที่ริมฝีปากของแฟนหนุ่ม

 

“I’m with you till the end of the line, Buck” เมื่อสตีฟเขาถอนจูบออกมาก็พูดออกมาให้แฟนหนุ่มของเขาได้ยิน เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินดังนั้นก็ใบหน้าร้อนผ่าวและขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม

 

“Aaaaand! you may fuck your boyfriend...” บัคกี้ยังไม่ทันได้ดื่มด่ำกับความโรแมนติก สตีฟก็พูดขึ้นมาพร้อมกับยิ้มให้อย่างขี้เล่น บัคกี้หมั่นใส้กับความอารมณ์ดีของแฟนหนุ่มเหลือเกินเลย บัคกี้ก็เลยลุกขึ้นมาแล้วตีเบาๆที่หน้าอกของสตีฟ

 

“สตีฟนายนี่ ทำลายบรรยากาศหมดเลย” บัคกี้บ่นอุบอิบ เขาไม่เพียงแต่ตีสตีฟเบาๆอย่างเดียว เขายังหยิกลงไปที่หน้าอกของสตีฟด้วย

 

“โอ้ยๆๆๆๆๆ อันนี้เริ่มเจ็บจริงแล้วนะบัค” สตีฟเริ่มร้องเสียงหลงเพราะบัคกี้ก็ไม่ออมแรงให้กับเขาเลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว จนสตีฟต้องเอามือมาห้ามบัคกี้ด้วยตัวเอง

 

เมื่อบัคกี้หยุดหยิกสตีฟแล้ว สตีฟก็เริ่มเลื่อนมือของตัวเองไปสัมผัสที่หลังของบัคกี้ เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองแฟนหนุ่มของตัวเอง จากนั้นสตีฟก็มองไปยังริมฝีปากอันอวบอิ่มสีแดงสดนั้น มือของสตีฟค่อยๆลูบไล้แผ่นหลังของบัคกี้อย่างช้าๆ และค่อยๆรั้งตัวบัคกี้ลงมาอีกรอบจนตอนนี้หน้าอกของทั้งคู่อยู่ตำแหน่งเดียวกัน แล้วบัคกี้ก็ทิ้งน้ำหนักตัวเองลงบนตัวของแฟนหนุ่มทำให้ร่างกายของทั้งสองแนบชิดกันกว่าเดิม

 

“สตีฟ...ฉันรักนาย...” บัคกี้กระซิบบอกเสียงเบาด้วยความเขินอาย ตาของสตีฟเบิกโพลงทันทีเมื่อได้ยินคำบอกรักจากปากของแฟนหนุ่ม

 

“ฉันก็รักนายบัคกี้” เมื่อสตีฟกระซิบตอบกลับแล้ว บัคกี้ก็ก้มลงจูบเขาทันที สตีฟจูบตอบเขาพร้อมกับไล้เลียริมฝีปากสีแดงสดของบัคกี้ จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เผยอปากออกและสอดลิ้นเข้าไปหาความหอมหวานจากสตีฟ ส่วนอ่อนไหวของทั้งสองต่างเริ่มแข็งขืนขึ้นมาจนสัมผัสได้ และก็ทำให้มือของสตีฟที่เคยสัมผัสอยู่บริเวณแผ่นหลังของบัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆเลื่อนลงมาจนถึงบั้นท้าย จากนั้นเขาก็บีบเค้นคลึงบั้นท้ายด้วยมือทั้งสองของตัวเองจนบัคกี้ครางในลำคอ

 

“สตีฟ...” บัคกี้ครางเสียงหวานเรียกชื่อแฟนหนุ่ม ทั้งเขาและสตีฟต่างก็สัมผัสถึงหัวใจที่เต้นแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนไม่รู้ของใครดังกว่าแล้ว

 

“เออบัค จะว่าไปเราไม่มีชุดเปลี่ยนกลับเลยนะ ทำไงดีเนี่ย” อยู่ดีๆสตีฟพูดขึ้นมาด้วยสีหน้าเป็นกังวล แต่บัคกี้ก็ทำได้แค่เพียงกลอกตากับความเป็นห่วงเรื่องเล็กๆน้อยๆของสตีฟนี่เหลือเกิน เพราะตอนนี้ทั้งเขาและสตีฟต่างก็รู้ว่าแต่ละคนต้องการอะไรมากกว่าจะมาคิดเรื่องหยุมหยิม

 

“ฉันเตรียมชุดของเราสองคนไว้ในตู้เสื้อผ้าแล้ว” บัคกี้ตอบกลับอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ แล้วเขาจูบลงที่ริมฝีปากของแฟนหนุ่มต่อ จากนั้นเขาก็เริ่มใช้มือสัมผัสไปทั้งแผ่นอกอันแข็งแกร่งของแฟนหนุ่ม สะโพกที่บัคกี้ขึ้นคร่อมอยู่นั้นก็เริ่มบดเบียดแก่นกายที่เริ่มแข็งขืนของทั้งสองคนอย่างเป็นจังหวะจนสตีฟหอบหายใจแรงขึ้นมา

 

“ว่าแต่นายแอบมาเตรียมของไว้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่เนี่ย!?” สตีฟเงยหน้าถามด้วยความสงสัย บัคกี้กัดริมฝีปากล่างแล้วยิ้มให้เขาอย่างมีเลศนัยพร้อมกระซิบบอกว่า

 

“ความลับ♥︎”

 

หลังจากนั้นทั้งสองก็ใช้เวลาด้วยกันในห้องสวีทโรงแรมโฟร์ซีซัน ท่ามกลางแสงแดดยามเช้าที่สดใสในมหานครนิวยอร์ค

 

 

 

 

 

—♥︎—

 

 

 

จบแล้วววว

จบแล้วววววววววววววววว

ตอนสุดท้ายจบแล้ววววววววววววววววววววว

ใช้พลังชีวิตเขียนยาวนานเหลือเกิล นุกราบขอขมา ฮือออออออออ

กราบสี่ทิศขอโทษนักอ่านทุกคนที่มาต่อช้าค่ะ นุแอบอู้—เอ้ย ไปหาข้อมูลมาค่ะ /เลิ่กลั่ก

 

จริงๆคือแอบติดฟิคในเนี้ยแหละค่ะ ตอนแรกกะอ่านขำๆ 2-3 ตอน ไปๆมาๆ รู้ตัวอีกทีขึ้นตอนที่ 30 ผ่างงงงงงงง

แล้วก็แอบไปหาข้อมูล (aka พอนหับ) สำหรับท่าตั่งต่างค่ะ🌝

(ขอใช้คำว่าแอบ เพราะแอบจิง55555)

 

ส่วนพาร์ทร้านอาหาร ตอนแรกคิดไว้ว่าจะบรรยายอาหารการกินด้วย แต่เดี๋ยวจะกลายร่างเป็นฟิค au ดินเนอร์ไป เลยเอาไว้แค่นี้พอค่ะ ถถถถถ

ไวน์ที่บัคกี้สั่งมาคือไวน์ขาวซาวิยงบลองก์ (Sauvignon Blanc) เนื่องด้วยเราไม่เคยกินไวน์ขาวนอกจาก Chardonnay จึงไม่รู้ว่ารสเป็นไงนะคะ ขอไม่พุดถึง ผ่าง555 /นุชอบกิงแต่ไวน์แดง

แต่คิดว่า Starter wine ควรเป็นขาวไม่ก็สปาร์คกลิ้งค่ะ /ซึ่งนุก็ไม่ชอบกิงทั้งคู่เรยค่ะ ผ่าง55555555

 

แต่ว่ามาต่อจนจบแล้วค่ะ เย้~♥︎

ไม่รู้จะมีตอนต่อมั้ยนะ ถ้ามีแรงและขยันก็จะเขียนเรื่องราวก่อนหน้าที่สองคนนี้มาคบกัน และเรื่องหลังจากนี้ ขอเน้นว่า “ถ้ามีแรงและขยัน” นะคะะ ถถถถถถ

 

ต่อไปเป็น Reference ของตอนนี้ค่ะ

 

สตีฟและบัคกี้ในตอนนี้ ฮอตปรอตแตกแบบนี้เรยข่ะะะะะ

/แห่กๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ ไม่รู้จะสิงใครดี เอาเป็นว่าแยกร่างสิงทั้งคู่เรย🌝

 

ห้องอาหารโซนที่นั่งริมสระของ The Four Season Restaurant ค่ะ

 

บราที่บัคกี้ใส่วันนี้บัคกี้ <https://www.victoriassecret.com/vs/bras/sexy-looks/victoria-s-secret-strappy-balconet-bra-e6935424-16d6-444c-8e59-6f748cabdb7c?stackId=ba7c4edd-4aa9-4174-95c4-ee24fdf81e63>

ท็องส์ตัวนั้ลลลลล <https://www.candymanfashion.com/products/ppu-1807-thongs-black>

 

นาฬิกาที่บัคกี้ให้สตีฟค่ะ <https://www.iwc.com/en/watch-collections/portugieser/iw371491-portugieser-chronograph.html>

 

ก็ ถ้าหากมีอะไรผิดพลาดก็ขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี้ด้วยนะค้า

ขอบคุณนักอ่านทุกท่านที่ติดตามกันมา รักทุกคลลลลลล /โปรยจูบบบบบบบบบ

ไว้เจอกันใหม่เรื่องหน้าค่ะ

 

ด้วยรักและหมดแรง

hAnatabi เองค่ะ ♥︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> มาเม้ามอยเยี่ยมเยือนได้ที่ twitter : @hAnatabi ได้เหมือนเดิมค่ะ ✌🏻  
> แร้วพบกันใหม่ข่าาาาา♥︎


End file.
